Gabriel Malefoy, mon frère
by petitebulle-desavon
Summary: ABANDONNEE REPRISE PAR ANONYMA1 AVEC L ACCORD DE L AUTEUR VOIR NOTE EN DERNIER CHAPITRE
1. prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, bienvenue sur cette page!**

**Moi c'est Petite-bulle de-savon, fanficteuse à mes heures et plus particulièrement pour l'univers d'Harry Potter que j'arrange ici à ma sauce.**

**Gabriel Malefoy, mon frère**** est ma première fic, mon bébé en quelques sortes et elle a été commencée il y a un petit moment maintenant.**

**Seulement, en la relisant je me suis rendu compte du nombre ahurissant de fautes, que ce soit de frappe, d'orthographe, ou même de concordances dans l'intrigue, qui l'a parsemaient. Et je me suis dis «Non ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas poser un nouveau chapitre dans une fiction qui est si mal présentée dès le début!». C'est pourquoi les 15 premiers chapitres de ****Gabriel**** vont tous être réédités à partir de maintenant avant que je ne vous livre le prochain chapitre inédit (le chapitre numéro 16!).**** Le tout dans les prochains jours, rassurez vous je vais pas vous faire mariner encore des mois:s**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun changement majeur n'aura lieu dans les premiers chapitres postés. Vous pouvez bien sûr les relire (je vous le conseille histoire de vous remettre dans le bain) en attendant l'arrivée du chapitre 16, mais dans le cas où vous ne le feriez pas, vous arriverez très bien à suivre les nouveaux chapitres sans cette mise à jour. La présentation va également un peu changer, et les prochains chapitres seront plus longs que les tout premiers, ayant eu le temps de plus les approfondir pendant ma période de panne assez longue. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne (re)lecture des premiers chapitres, en vous remerciant encore de votre patience durant ce long lapse de temps sans nouvelles et en espérant que vous soyez tous encore au rendez-vous pour la suite des aventures de notre petit Gaby' d'amour.

* * *

**

**Disclamer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la possession de la génialissime J. K. Rowling. Je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette fiction, tout ce que j'en retire est le plaisir de l'écrire et de recevoir vos rewiews:).**

**ATTENTION: cette fiction est un UA, c'est-à-dire un univers alternatif qui commence à partir de la fin de la troisième année d'Harry Potter, soit entre ****Le Prisonnier****d'Azkaban**** et ****La Coupe de Feu****. Des références minimes seront faites au tome 4, et peut être aux tomes suivants, mais pas avant très longtemps, pour la grande majorité cette histoire est une ALTERNATIVE du monde de JK Rowling.**

_**Cette fiction contient également des thèmes durs et violents, tels que de la maltraitance et de l'abus d'enfant. Son rating est donc du NC-17, âmes sensibles déconseillées. Vous voilà prévenu**_

**Les critiques (positives comme négatives) sont les bienvenues à condition qu'elles soient justifiées. Ecrire prend du temps, respecter le travail des auteurs est donc un respect minimum à avoir. Si des aspects de l'hsitoires vous paressent maladroits ou hors contexte vous pouvez bien sûr le signaler ****sans être agressif ou insultants****. Merci d'avance.**

**Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous et à toute.**

**Petite bulle.

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Le jeune garçon ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand il entendit des pas lourds monter les escaliers et se rapprocher de sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se referma de même. Il ne réagit pas plus quand deux bras le retournèrent sur le ventre sur son matelas alors qu'il était couché en chien de fusil sur son lit. Il ne se débattit pas quand ses mains enlevèrent ses vêtements de force. Ni quand l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce le pénétra avec force. Il ne bougea pas quand celui-ci le griffa en lui attrapant les hanche fermement, ni quand le va et viens devint tellement brutal qu'il se mit instantanément à saigner. L'enfant ne dit rien non plus quand l'homme se retira de lui avec la même brutalité, le retourna sur le dos comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon et commença à le caresser entre les cuisses. Il ne réagit pas plus quand l'adulte força le passage de ses lèvres closes et fit tourner sa langue dans sa bouche, ni quand il lui lécha le corps, descendant le long de son torse et de son dos. Et l'enfant ne fit rien non plus quand l'homme se masturba devant lui avant de lui enfoncer son sexe tendu dans la bouche et de le forcer à avaler sa semence.

Enfin le jeune garçon ne bougea pas non plus de sa position étendue sur son lit, nu comme un vers, violé, sali, quand l'homme se rhabilla et sorti de la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Cet enfant y était trop habitué maintenant pour montrer ne quelconque résistance physique et son esprit était déjà loin de son corps depuis trois longues semaines de ce régime quotidien.

L'adulte l'avait violé partout, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, à même le sol ou sur son bureau, mais également dans leur chambre à eux, sous la douche, dans la cuisine…

Le message de l'adulte sur l'enfant était très clair « tu n'es en sécurité nulle part, je peux venir n'importe quand ». Et en effet il l'avait prit brutalement n'importe où, n'importe quand, tous les soirs quotidiennement mais aussi pendant la journée, le matin, l'après midi. Vraiment n'importe quand.

Et si les viols étaient plus brutaux et répétitif depuis trois semaines, il les avait toujours connus quand même. Depuis ses 6 ans. Alors lors de ces « séances de jeux » avec son oncle, son esprit dérivait complètement de son corps. Et comme depuis le début de l'été il ne savait pas quand cela pouvait arriver et que c'était à chaque nouvelle fois plus violant, plus sanglant, il était déconnecté en permanence faisant tout par automatisme. Obéissant docilement aux ordres, recevant sans se plaindre les coups, ne se débattant pas lors des viols.

Et ce jeune garçon qui restait là sur son lit comme une marionnette désarticulée fêterait ses 14 ans à la fin du mois …


	2. ch1 : un lourd secret

Chapitre 1 : Un lourd secret

_13 Juillet 1994 , Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre__, midi._

L'ambiance au Manoir Malefoy en ce 23 Juillet était très pesante. Lourde de peine et d'un secret qui devenait de plus en plus étouffant chaque année. Car aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, de l'anniversaire du secret des Malefoy.

Tout le monde avait toujours cru que Drago était fils unique ; or, si dans la pratique cela s'avérait vrai, il n'en était rien de la théorie.

En effet, lorsque Drago était âgé d'un an et demi, sa mère et son père avaient eu un second enfant, un autre petit garçon répondant au doux nom de Gabriel. L'enfant était très petit et fragile, il avait des cheveux plus proches de la couleur chaude du miel que du blond argenté habituel des Malefoy, même si sa chevelure en comportait de très nombreux reflets. C'était un très bel enfant au visage délicat et aux yeux de la couleur singulière des améthystes.

Seulement alors que le bébé était à peine âgé de 10 jours, il avait été enlevé par des inconnus, des membres du «camp lumineux» ou assimilés supposaient-ils et jamais les Malefoy n'avaient su ce qu'il était advenu de leur plus jeune fils. Ils en avaient eut le cœur brisé et n'avaient jamais pu se résoudre à oublier leur second enfant qu'on leur avait si injustement enlevé.

Injustement oui, car au moment de l'enlèvement de Gabriel, Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy étaient en pleine négociations secrètes et confidentielles avec Albus Dumbledore, chef de la résistance non ministérielle contre Voldemort par le biais d'une société secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, pour passer de son côté en tant qu'espions. Ils lui avaient d'ailleurs déjà fourni de précieuses informations pour prouver leur bonne foi dans cette affaire.

Puis leur enfant avait été enlevé alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux chez Dumbledore justement. En ce fatal 23 Juillet 1981 Narcissia avait emmené le petit Drago avec eux chez le directeur de Poudlard mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre-tout comme son époux- à faire sortir Gabriel qui était si petit et fragile de la protection que lui offrait sa demeure.

On avait alors profité de leur absence pour le leur enlever, probablement des gens du camp qu'ils s'apprêtaient justement à rejoindre.

Depuis les Malefoy avait prit en haine Dumbledore et ses hommes et, même s'ils n'étaient pas satisfais d'être restés au service du redoutable Mage Noir Lord Voldemort, ils n'avaient plus jamais cherché à les aider.

Narcissia, qui était une jeune mère épanouie et aimante, s'était peu à peu changée en bloc de glace lorsqu'elle était en public. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient bénéficier de son amour et de sa tendresse étaient son fils aîné et son mari. Cependant elle se montrait toujours insensible avec eux dès qu'ils n'étaient plus tous les trois, dans leur cocon familial, ne voulant surtout pas montrer au monde qu'elle leur était attachée de peur qu'on les lui enlève à leur tour.

Lucius de son côté, s'était encore plus renfermé qu'avant, plus aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire sur son visage ou dans son regard autrefois tendre pour ses deux fils et sa femme ; seul le mépris parvenait encore à transparaître sur ses traits quelques fois. Et il s'était montré particulièrement autoritaire avec son fils aîné, souhaitant le rendre apte à ce monde de machinations et de complots, où même les gens paraissant les plus vertueux pouvaient vous poignarder dans le dos à chaque instant. Cependant autoritaire ne voulait pas dire sans cœur ou intransigeant, Lucius adorait son fils, tout comme sa femme, et il donnait toute son affection et sa tendresse à Narcissia et à Drago.

Le jeune garçon blond avait donc eut une enfance heureuse même s'il avait grandit avec le fantôme de l'absence de son petit frère.

Mais revenons à ce 13 Juillet 1993.

Drago regardait ses parents soucieux alors qu'ils étaient tous assis autour de la table pour le repas. C 'était comme ça tout les ans à la même date : ses parents tentaient de rester impassibles mais on sentait rien quand entrant dans la pièce que les trois Malefoy avaient le cœur prisonnier dans un étau qui se resserrait tous les ans un peu plus.

13 ans ! Gabriel avait treize ans aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi «avait» et non pas «aurait eut» alors que son frère avait disparu depuis tant d'années ? Parce que Drago n'était pas stupide, il savait (et espérait) tout comme ses parents que son petit frère était toujours vivant. Il supposait que Gabriel avait du être élevé par un des gens de La Lumière.

Camp lumineux, quelle connerie oui ! Où était donc la lumière dans le vol d'un bébé âgé de seulement 10 jours ? Où était donc le camp du bien dans le rapt d'un enfant innocent et inoffensif ? Dans la déchirure d'une famille qui voulait les aider ?

Drago les haïssait, il les haïssait tous autant qu'ils étaient ces « gentils », ceux du « bon côté » et les adultes tout particulièrement. Il les détestait pour lui avoir volé son petit frère. Mais il s'était toujours fait la promesse intime que lorsqu'ils retrouveraient la trace de Gabriel, peu importerait le nom d'emprunt qu'on lui avait donné, peu importerait la « famille » qu'on lui avait imposée, peu importerait tout le passé de son petit frère, il serait là pour lui, il reprendrait son rôle là où on le lui avait enlevé, il serait son grand frère point final.

Drago posa son regard sur la chaise vide à côté de lui. Normalement il y aurait dû s'y trouver son petit frère en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et d'en savourer le repas… Mais la place était vide, tout comme la chambre à côté de la sienne était vide, tout comme cette zone dans son cœur. Alors le jeune adolescent posa ses couverts et quitta la table sans rien avoir avalé sous le regard triste et inquiet de ses deux parents.

Errant sans réel but, il se rendit dans la bibliothèque et prit un grimoire au hasard dans la pile des nouveaux livres sortis cette année que ses parents avaient achetés et qu'il n'avait donc pas encore eu le temps de lire.

Celui sur lequel s'était posée sa main portait sur les amulettes de protection et les traditions familiales de ces bijoux. Drago lu d'abord ans vraiment prêter attention au texte-il connaissait ce genre d'amulette puisque lui même en possédait une, accrochée jusqu'à ses 17 ans au moins autour de son cou- avant que son regard argenté ne se pose sur un article parlant d'un sort qui avait été oublié pendant des siècles et qu'un chercheur slave venait de redécouvrir et noter dans cet ouvrage, le sort du _Filias Fidalus_.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux à la lecture du passage et prit le pendentif de son amulette toujours accrochée autour de son cou dans sa main alors qu'un sourire ironique et joyeux fleurissait sur ses lèvres pâles. Ces gens qui l'avaient privé de son frère, quels qu'ils soient, n'étaient que des imbéciles finis. Complètement stupides pour penser qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucun moyen pour sa famille de retrouver Gabriel!

Au bout de la chaîne en argent qu'il portait autour de la nuque était accroché un talisman représentant l'emblème de sa famille, ou plus exactement, le représentant lui et son petit frère. Ses parents l'avaient fait faire à sa naissance, respectant par la même une très ancienne coutume chez les Sang Pur qui s'était peu à peu perdu au fil des siècles. Le bijou prenait ainsi la forme allégorique qui représentait le mieux l'enfant né. Cette allégorie s'était modifiée d'elle même à la naissance de Gabriel, puisqu'elle représentait leur famille, donc eux deux. Le motif du pendentif était un dragon dont les ailes déployées entouraient un ange d'une manière protectrice. Le Dragon et l'Ange avaient tous deux les yeux fermés.

Ce collier était enchanté de façon à se qu'il protège son porteur des mauvais sorts bénins, ou du moins qu'un enfant ne pourrait pas contrer seul. Et il ne pouvait pas être retiré avant la majorité de l'enfant, même par celui-ci, à l'exception du cas où les parents biologiques l'enlèveraient eux même, chose inconcevable quand on respectait la tradition.

Le sort que Drago venait de découvrir dans son grimoire parlait de ce genre de colliers et indiquait comment, à l'aide d'un rituel en plusieurs étapes, on pouvait retrouver un enfant perdu n'importe où grâce à ce type d'amulette.

Or Gabriel en possédait une…


	3. ch2: comme un parfum d'esperance

Chapitre 2 : Comme un parfum d'espérance.

_13 Juillet 1993, Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre__, début d'après-midi_

Drago descendit les marches quatre à quatre, le grimoire tenu sous son bras et courut à travers les couloirs du manoir pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le bureau de son père dans lequel il s'engouffra sans frapper.

Lucius, qui était en train de travailler sur des dossiers importants, releva la tête à cette entrée brusque, surpris et mécontent de cette intrusion et regarda son fils avec reproche.

Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le jour pour avoir ce genre de comportement!

Drago, commença t il sévère, enfin…

Père ! le coupa le jeune garçon en avançant jusqu'au bureau où il posa brusquement le grimoire, faisant fit des dossier paternels qui tombèrent à même le sol, et s'attirant par la même un regard meurtrier de son père qui n'allait visiblement pas tarder à le recadrer sur son attitude incorrecte.

Je l'ai trouvé !

Tu as trouvé _quoi_ Drago ? demanda Lucius d'une voix où la colère menaçait d'éclater très prochainement.

Drago lui fit un immense sourire made in Serpentard et répondit avec un ton parfaitement détaché et badin

Mais le moyen de retrouver Gabriel bien sûr !

Lucius regarda son fils un moment comme si celui ci avait perdu la raison – ce qui était certainement le cas- et son regard se radoucit quand il pensa que le jour de l'anniversaire de Gabriel n'était facile à vivre pour personne, surtout pour Draco qui aurait tant aimé connaître son petit frère.

Alors il lui parla avec doucement, du ton qu'on emploie pour faire comprendre quelque chose de très désagréable à un tout petit garçon :

C'est impossible Drago tu le sais bien.

Hum hum, dénia Drago s'en se défaire de son sourire.

Pas grâce à ça ! ajouta-t-il en montrant le grimoire qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Lucius jeta un regard compatissant à son garçon. En quoi est ce qu'un livre sorti cette année pourrait il les aider ? Le garçon compris visiblement ce regard puisqu'il ouvrit le grimoire fébrilement à la page qu'il avait préalablement cornée ; et désigna à son père l'article en question d'un air surexcité.

Lucius retint un soupir las et consenti tout de même à lire cet article pour faire plaisir à Drago même s'il savait qu'il devrait bientôt lui briser le cœur en lui disant que, non, cet article n'aidait pas du tout.

_Le __Filias__Fidalus_

_Le rituel du Filais __Fidalus__ ne dépend ni de la magie noire ni de la magie blanche ; il a été créé au 13__ème__ siècle et a progressivement été oublié à partir du 16e siècle. Ceci est dû au fait que l'on a connu une explosion des sorciers entres les catégories de Sang P__ur, de Sang Mêlés et de Fils et Filles de Moldus conséquente à cette époque, entraînant la perte quasi totale de certaines traditions familiales sorcières alors vieilles de plusieurs centaines d'année et qui sont encore très rarement connues à notre époque. _

_Parmi elles on peu compter la pose d'un médaillon de protection à l'effigie allégorique de la nouvelle génération chez les jeune enfants voire les nouveau nés- voir page 352 pour ce qui concerne ces médaillons plus en détails._

_Le rituel du __Filias__Fidalus__ dépend entièrement de ces médaillons ce qui explique sa disparition en même temps que celle de cette tradition. Il avait pour but de permettre à des parents de retrouver leur enfant perdu et/ou enlevé lorsque ceux-ci étaient préalablement parés d'un talisman familial._

_Le rituel fonctionnait en trois étapes :_

_Dans un premier temps chaque membre de la famille proche de l'enfant perdu (à savoir parents, frères et sœurs) devait placer une goutte de leur propre sang sur un talisman identique à celui que portait l'enfant (la famille en constituant généralement un en plus du nombre d'enfant né pour perpétuer le classement généalogique de ces bijoux). Puis le chef de famille devait placer le bijou ainsi traité devant une carte et prononcer la formule « __Flias__fidalus__ ». Un rayon de lumière apparaissait alors pour désigner l'endroit (ville, village, lieu dit) où l'enfant était perdu et/ou retenu sur la carte. Il désignait également son identité d'emprunt dans le cas de fugue et/ou d'enlèvement._

_Dans un second temps, un des deux parents devait se rendre dans ce lieux préalablement indiqué et de nouveau placer une goutte de son propre sang sur le bijou en récitant la formule « mir __zeigen__wo__meine__Kanzel__und__mein__Blut__ist__» (__**1)**__qui l'aiguillait alors sur la route à suivre pour retrouver l'endroit exacte où se situait l'enfant._

_Enfin dans un troisième temps si l'enfant était placé sous un sort d'apparence et/ou un sort de modification de mémoire (en cas d'enlèvement) il suffisait de placer une goutte du sang d'un des parents puis une de l'enfant et de réciter le chant suivant pour que tous ces sorts néfastes soient levés en un instant._

S'en suivait un long chant dans une langue barbare.

Lucius releva la tête vers son fils aîné qui le regardait avec appréhension maintenant, se mordant la lèvre pour savoir s'il avait eu raison ou tort avec ce sort. Le père de famille se leva alors de son siège, fit le tour de son bureau et serra son fils dans ses bras et lui disant d'une voix émue :

Merci mon petit Drago, grâce à toi nous allons retrouver Gabriel.

* * *

1 En allemand cette phrase veux dire «Montre moi où se trouve ma chaire et mon sang.» 


	4. ch3: une décision difficile

Chapitre 3 : Une décision difficile

_13 Juillet 1994, Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre, fin d'après-midi _

Il fallait qu'il se décide. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait où était son fils. Son fils, doux Merlin ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que le sort s'acharne sur eux ? Sur leur famille ?

S'il avait commis des fautes – et il en avait commises beaucoup- il avait aussi tenté de les réparer. Et au moment où il voulait faire « le bien », on l'avait puni, on lui avait retiré son enfant, son tout petit garçon. Alors il avait fait le mal. Oui il s'était montré froid et sans cœur, oui il avait été vil et manipulateur, oui il avait été cruel, oui, oui, oui, cent fois oui ! Mais on lui avait volé son fils bordel ! Son bébé âgé d'à peine deux semaines ! Alors oui il avait eut la haine, oui sa femme était devenue glaciale, oui ils avaient fait _le_ mal.

Mais alors s'il fallait les punir eux, pourquoi l'avoir puni lui ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit _eux_ qui le capturent ou le recueillent peu importe, cela revenait au même ? Pourquoi avait il fallu que le destin tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi lui, _spécifiquement lui_ ?

Oh Gabriel, mon petit Gabriel si tu savais comme je regrette, si tu savais comme nous regrettons tous de t'avoir traité ainsi. Quelle est notre excuse pour ces trois longues années de coup bas, d'insultes gratuites ? Notre peine ? Notre ignorance ? Mais toi aussi mon petit Gabriel tu souffrais et toi aussi tu étais ignorant, le plus ignorant de nous même. Mais nous n'avons simplement pas pensé… Nous avons été stupides, tellement stupides de croire qu'ils ne modifieraient pas ton apparence, tellement stupides de croire qu'ils garderaient ton âge quand un simple sort mêlé à une potion pouvait te faire paraître vieillir d'un coup de plusieurs mois, d'une année même.

Oh Gabriel, mon petit Gabriel. Tant d'années à espérer retrouver ta trace, tant d'années à souffrir pour ne pas savoir où tu étais, avec qui tu étais ; tant d'années à osciller entre l'espoir fou que tu sois toujours vivant et la décrépitude de te sentir mort ; et maintenant, oui maintenant que nous savons où tu es, maintenant que nous avons enfin découvert un moyen de te retrouver sans aucun doute possible, maintenant que nous savons pour qui ils t'ont fait passer toutes ces années… Merlin le remède est pire que le mal.

Maintenant nous savons que c'est toi, que nous pouvons te rendre ton apparence, ta famille, ta vraie famille, ton nom et ta vie ; toi…tu n'en voudras pas… N'est ce pas Gabriel tu n'en voudras pas ? Bien sûr que non, pas après ce que nous t'avons fait ! Tu dois certainement nous haïr plus que tout sur cette terre ; ton frère et toi êtes ennemis ; celui que j'appelai mon « maître » et qui est encore vivant, je le sens, veut te voir mort, ne vis que pour ça, ne pense qu'à ça et…. Ô Gabriel, pourras-tu nous pardonner ? Essayeras tu ne serait-ce que de nous écouter ? Sans avoir peur, sans te sentir prit dans un vaste piège ?

Assis derrière son bureau après avoir effectué la première partie du rituel, Lucius se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il _devait_ faire. Parce qu'il savait bien ce qu'il _voulait_ faire, oui il le savait _mais le devait il_ ? Pour le bien de son fils devait il lui révéler qui était sa famille, devait il aller le voir, tenter de l'approcher au risque de le perdre définitivement et de lui faire perdre tout ses repères, ses croyances, ses putains de croyances sur qui étaient ses _charmants_ parents ? Et ces enfoirés étaient morts maintenant, pouvait il décemment salir leur image à ses yeux ?

Mais d'un autre côté c'était tout simplement trop dur de rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, non il fallait qu'il le voit, il fallait que….. Oui après tout pourquoi pas, il pourrait juste se rendre dans son quartier incognito et le surveiller de loin, en apprendre un peu plus sur son mode de vie actuel et… Et peut être qu'en y allant progressivement, surtout avec Draco pendant l'année scolaire il pourrait lui dire la vérité dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois… Il n'osait pas envisager quelques années mais même si cela devait lui prendre plusieurs années il se rapprocherait de son fils, il reconstruirait leur famille, ils seraient enfin tous les quatre, tous ensemble comme cela aurait toujours dû être.

C'est donc sur cette décision ferme et définitive que le maître des lieux parti rapidement se changer avant de redescendre les escaliers, passant devant le salon, habillé d'un pantalon de toile et d'une chemise noire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu.

/G.M/

Lucius ? s'exclama Narcissia en voyant son époux, vêtu pour le moins inhabituellement, passer devant la porte du salon où elle disputait une partie d'échecs avec Draco. Que ce passe t il ? Où vas-tu vêtu ainsi ?

Je vais _le_ voir, répondit alors l'homme avec détermination.

Quoi ? Lucius, je … Je ne sais pas si…. Et s'il nous rejette ? Si tu lui fais peur si… commença à paniquer la femme blonde.

Lucius la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la calmer. Jetant un regard à son fils aîné par la même occasion, il remarqua que lui aussi était devenu livide. « Mauvaise conscience » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Rassures toi mon amour, dit il alors à Narcissia d'un ton doux et rassurant dont nul, à part sa femme et Draco, n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence. Je ne vais pas lui parler, je ….. Je veux juste le voir Cissa, voir comment il vit… Et peut être qu'alors cela nous donnera une piste pour commencer quelque chose. D'accord mon cœur ?

D'accord.. mais… Ô Lucius fait en sorte qu'il ne te voit pas ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.. Il … Il n'y comprendrait rien et je ne veux pas le perde maintenant qu'on vient à peine de le retrouver…

Ne t'inquiéta pas Cissa, je serais prudent.

Narcissia acquiesça finalement et son mari la lâcha après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa tempe pour la réconforter. Il se dirigea alors de nouveau vers la porte, puis, arrivé à son seuil, il se tourna doucement vers Draco qui n'avait pas l'air bien et lui dit d'un ton confiant.

Il te redonnera une chance Draco, un jour, il le fera… Sois patient et doux avec lui quand tu le reverras et il te la donnera…

Puis il sorti enfin de la pièce et, une fois hors du manoir familiale, il transplanna.


	5. ch4 : quand on retrouve un fils

Chapitre 4 : Quand on retrouve un fils.

Ces moldus étaient décidément des gens tellement prévisibles, tellement semblables, c'en était écœurant. Ce n'était pas que Lucius détestait _réellement_ les moldus, c'était juste qu'ils lui étaient indifférents, trop inférieurs pour valoir la peine d'être un tant soit peu considérés.

Le blond secoua doucement la tête et détacha la chaîne en argent qu'il portait autour du cou. Puis, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil discret mais efficace qu'il n'y avait personne pour le surprendre dans le quartier, il se mordit le bout du doigt, fit couler un peu de son sang sur le médaillon avant de murmurer : _« mir zeigen, wo meine Kanzel und mein Blut ist»._

Aussitôt le bijou se mit à trembler dans sa main et il se remit en marche, sachant que lorsque les tremblements de l'argent dans sa paume s'intensifiaient cela voulait dire qu'il se rapprochait de son but et que lorsqu'ils diminuaient cela signifiait simplement qu'il s'en éloignait.

Il traversa donc d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant, mais qui cachait en réalité une très grande nervosité, les rues toutes semblables du village de Surrey. Il était heureux tout de même que la sort de « filias fidalus » lui ait permis de réduire ses recherches à un seul village dans toute l'Angleterre. Dumbledore pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait pour isoler le garçon du monde sorcier pendant les vacances, les liens du sang dépassaient toute magie. Et justement, à cause de ces liens, le lieu de résidence actuel de son enfant n'était pas plus sécuritaire qu'un autre en Angleterre.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue qui se nommait « Privet Drive », quel nom ridicule ! Le bijou devenait de plus en plus chaud et tremblant dans sa main et il su qu'il toucherait bientôt à son but. Il utilisa un léger sort de magie blanche indétectable par le ministère et pour tous sorciers, exceptés peut être Voldemort et/ou Dumbledore, qui lui permit de savoir tout de suite qu'il n'y avait aucun autre sorcier dans la rue.

Personne n'était donc chargé de la surveillance du garçon ? Et ce malgré l'évasion récente de Black qui avait tenté de le tuer à la fin de l'année ? Dumbledore se moquait il du monde ?

Lucius ralentit soudain brusquement son allure et s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir subjugué par la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux : il _le_ voyait, il était là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui, la largeur de la rue uniquement.

Lucius se mit un peu en retrait pour l'observer, le cœur serré par l'émotion et la gorge nouée par une boule d'angoisse et de bonheur à la fois. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, il l'avait déjà rencontré il y a deux ans, mais c'était la toute première fois qu'il le voyait en tant que son fils et cela changeait tout.  
Cependant plus Lucius détaillait le garçon, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le jeune garçon était petit et chétif, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt trop grand et bien trop large pour lui ; il était accroupi en plein soleil près de la barrière du jardin qu'il repeignait à l'aide d'un pinceau large sans jamais lever la tête de son labeur. ; pas même lorsqu'une des ces « automobiles » passaient dans la rue bruyamment ou qu'il devait remettre de la peinture sur son pinceau. Le dos du garçon était trempé de sueur sous la chaleur caniculaire et pourtant il ne retirait pas son haut à manches longues.

Avant que Lucius ait le temps d'en voir plus une femme blonde, maigre et au visage chevalin ainsi qu'un énorme garçon blond, d'environ 14 ans, soit l'âge de Drago, ouvrirent la porte d'entrée de la maison et traversèrent le jardin d'un pas pressé jusqu'à une des ces automobiles sans même jeter un seul regard sur le deuxième garçon aux cheveux ébènes. La voiture démarra doucement disparue au bout de la rue. Gabriel ne releva pas la tête pour autant et continua son labeur malgré la chaleur écrasante et le fait qu'il était visiblement seul maintenant.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et la nuit commença doucement à tomber. Une seconde voiture entra alors dans l'allée du numéro quatre et un homme massif, sans aucun cou et avec une moustache touffue, portant un petit sac en cuir noir dans une main, en sorti. Il se dirigea vers la demeure, en ouvrit la porte sans adresser le moindre regard au garçon qui semblait-il avait baissé un peu plus la tête.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme ne réapparaisse à la porte, tenant un morceau de papier dans une main, visiblement une note rédigée par la femme blonde de tout à l'heure. Puis il se tourna vers Gabriel, à qui il n'avait pas encore accordé un seul regard depuis son arrivée, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé son travail et aboya :

Garçon, rentre tout de suite !

Lucius écarquilla les yeux devant cet ordre qui n'avait rien d'aimable et faillit s'étouffer de surprise quand il vit le jeune garçon se relever d'un bond et rentrer dans la maison rapidement sans dire un seul mot et sans relever la tête. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Lucius aurait presque pu jurer qu'il avait vu Gabriel trembler…

Complètement abasourdi maintenant il regarda la maison numéro quatre sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, alors qu'il envisageait de se rapprocher de la maison pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait vraiment, il aperçu une jeune mère de famille qui le regardait bizarrement. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle avec un sourire aimable et engagea une conversation sur la vie dans ce « charmant » quartier pour « envisager la possibilité de s'y installer bientôt ». La jeune femme ravie de pouvoir l'aider et ainsi raconter les commérages du coin l'entraîna à sa suite le long de Privet Drive, lui montrant les différentes maisons à louer et/ou vendre.

Lucius jeta donc un dernier regard sur le jardin du 4 Privet Drive où gisait abandonnés le pinceau et le pot de peinture blanche avant de la suivre avec un air faussement intéressé, elle ne devait rien soupçonner…

Il poussa un soupir intérieur quand la jeune femme le laissa enfin, toute contente d'avoir pu « l'aider » et regardant sa montre, se promis de revenir le plus vite possible avant de transplanner au manoir.


	6. ch5 : et qu'on découvre sa vraie vie

Chapitre 5 : Et qu'on découvre sa vraie vie.

_14 Juillet 1994, Privet Drive, Surrey, Angleterre, 7 heures du matin_

Lucius revint tout de même le lendemain matin à Privet Drive.

La veille il était rentré très tard chez lui, à cause du blabla incessant de la femme qui lui avait fait visiter le quartier; et il avait été tout de suite harcelé par sa femme et son fils qui, malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ne s'étaient pas couchés, trop anxieux de savoir ce qu'il avait découvert sur Gabriel et surtout si celui ci ne l'avait pas vu.

_**Flash back**_

Il avait à peine passé les portes du manoir qu'il vit deux formes assises sur les marches de marbre noir de l'escalier principal. Deux formes aux cheveux blonds qui visiblement l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

Sa femme, dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'elle vit Lucius la passer, se leva d'un bond, se tordant les mains avec angoisse en disant immédiatement, d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude :

Alors Lucius que c'est il passé ?

Je l'ai vu, répondit immédiatement l'aristocrate bien qu'il soit particulièrement épuisé vue l'heure plus que tardive et que sa conversation civilisé avec la jeune moldue lui ai donné une vaste migraine.

Mais lui ne m'a pas remarqué, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant le regard inquisiteur de Narcissia.

Celle ci relâcha alors la respiration qu'elle avait retenue inconsciemment et dit un « Merci Merlin ! » faible mais soulagé.

L'angoisse reprit immédiatement place dans ses yeux cependant quand elle demanda presque timidement, comme si elle avait peur de savoir :

Et alors ? Comment vit-il ?

Il habite dans une petite maison moldue tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Je n'ai pas pu voir grand chose mais quand je suis arrivé il était dans le jardin en train de repeindre la clôture. Puis son oncle est arrivé et il a dû rentrer dans la maison. Mais je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus. Une voisine passant dans le coin m'observait étrangement alors j'ai dû engager la conversation avec elle sur «ce charmant quartier où je rêverai de m'installer». Il aurait été du plus mauvaise effet de ne pas aller lui parler de ce bobard vu que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les gens sont très bavards dans ce quartier et on des idées toutes faites très vite.

Narcissia acquiesça vivement, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer par les voisins qui se demanderaient ce qu'il fabriquait dans le coin à observer une maison particulière alors qu'ils voulaient pouvoir lier des liens avec leur second enfant dans la discrétion.

Cependant, Dago qui n'avait jusque là pas parlé, demanda timidement :

Comment se fait il qu'il repeignait la clôture ?

Je ne sais pas, Drago, répondit alors Lucius d'un ton songeur.

Il aurait pu aussi leur dire pour les vêtements trop grands du garçon mais peut être les portait-il uniquement parce qu'il peignait pour ne pas salir les autres après tout. Quand au ton de son oncle, eh bien… Harry Potter était connu pour sa manie à enfreindre les règles à Poudlard, peut être était il simplement puni parce qu'il avait fait la même chose chez les moldus et que c'était là la raison de l'agressivité de son oncle. Et puis il n'était pas certain de l'avoir vu trembler non?

Lucius secoua sa tête pour sortir de ces questionnements qui de toutes manières ne mèneraient à rien aujourd'hui.

Je vais y retourner demain, peut être que j'en apprendrais plus, dit il alors doucement.

Narcissia lui fit un sourire mi-triste mi-joyeux. L'homme se doutait bien qu'elle aimerait se rendre sur place elle aussi et prendre enfin son enfant dans ses bras, mais cela était impossible malheureusement. Quant à Drago, et bien, pour tout dire il semblait assez perturbé depuis la première phase du Filias Fidalus.

Etrangement apprendre qu'Harry Potter était en réalité son petit frère ne l'avait pas dégoûté, il n'avait pas eu de réaction du style « c'est impossible, Potter n'est qu'un crétin arrogant et prétentieux… » auquel ses parents s'étaient de prime abord attendue.

Non au contraire il avait été calme, très calme, trop calme même selon Lucius. C'est pour cela qu'avant de monter se coucher il demanda à son fils aîné de le suivre dans le salon un instant.

Père ? demanda alors Drago tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux assis dans le petit salon.

Drago, mon chéri, dit alors Lucius de la voix douce qu'il utilisait uniquement quand Drago était un tout petit garçon, chose qu'il ne faisait donc plus depuis longtemps, autorité oblige.

Tu ne pas l'air très bien depuis que nous avons apprit où et _qui_ était Gabriel. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Le blond regarda ses genoux un moment, cherchant visiblement la formulation exacte qu'il devait fournir. Lucius se leva alors de son siège et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du visage de son fils. Il lui prit alors le menton dans une main et lui fit relever la tête de façon à ce qu'il voit ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas un examen Drago, il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses, dit il lentement, d'un ton rassurant.

C'est juste que… commença alors Draco

Tu te sens rejeté ? Tu es jaloux ? Déçu que ce soit lui ?

NON ! s'exclama t il indigné que son père puisse penser ça de lui. C'est que… Père j'ai été un affreux petit con avec lui ces dernières années et savoir qu'en fait il n'a pas mon âge mais un an et demi de moins et quand plus c'est _mon_ petit frère, à _moi_… je… Est ce qu'il va vouloir me parler un jour ? demanda t il avec tristesse. Est ce qu'il pourra me pardonner ce que je lui ai dit ou fait ? Il ne m'a jamais vraiment blessé, père, c'est juste que j'avais trop d'orgueil pour accepter qu'il ne me serre pas la main le premier jour. Qu'il préfère ce … Ce Weasley et cette Sang de Bourbe à moi alors… Et bien je lui ai fait savoir, je me suis pas laissé marcher sur les pieds comme vous me l'avez appris… Seulement je pense que je lui ai fait du mal souvent alors que pour moi ce n'était qu'un jeu cruel…

Lucius regarda son fils dans ses yeux argent, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il en coûtait à Drago pour reconnaître ça, et il savait aussi qu'il en souffrait beaucoup. Drago n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, tout comme lui ou sa femme, c'est juste que vivre avec le fantôme de son frère disparu l'avait rendu hostile au monde des sorciers tels que Weasley et Potter…Potter l'emblème même des « gentils », les gentils qui lui avaient volé son petit frère. Alors du coup, il avait détesté farouchement tout ce qui était des griffondor, les gentils par excellence dont Potter…

Surtout Potter, son propre frère…

Et autant Lucius savait que c'était l'orgueil et la rancune de Drago qui l'avait poussé à se comporter ainsi les trois dernières années avec son frère sans en souffrir, autant il savait aussi que si son frère le rejetait maintenant en tant que frère, Drago en serait brisé. Parce qu'il avait toujours voulu récupérer son rôle de grand frère et que s'il le perdait avant même de l'avoir eut à cause de son propre comportement, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Mais Lucius savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas donner l'assurance à Drago que ceci n'arriverait pas, car comme il l'avait dit lui même, il avait blessé Gabriel très certainement à plusieurs reprises. Alors la seule chose que l'ex-mangemort pu faire devant son fils si paumé et si triste fut de le prendre dans ses bras un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et qu'il n'aille mettre son premier bébé au lit.

_**Fin du flash back**_

C'est ainsi que le lendemain Lucius s'habilla de nouveau de manière moldue et transplanna directement dans la ruelle adjacente à Privet Drive. Il était sept heures du matin quand il arriva près de la maison, couvert d'une cape d'invisibilité cette fois ; juste au cas où. Parce qu'il savait qu'il resterai certainement dans les parages très longtemps qu'il ne voulait ni se faire voir par les voisins ni par son fils.

Cependant malgré l'heure fort matinale, il trouva de nouveau Gabriel en train de continuer de peindre la barrière, la tête baissée, sans aucun mot, sans aucun autre signe de vie que le mouvement des poils du pinceau le long des poteaux en bois. Mais Lucius remarqua tout de même quelque chose qui le troubla : les mains du jeune garçon tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il faisait son travail.

Avait-il froid ? Etait-il malade ? Etait ce là la raison pour laquelle pour le second jour consécutif il portait des manches longue en pleine chaleur ?

La même femme que la veille ainsi que l'enfant obèse et son mari sortirent soudain de la maison. La femme se dirigea directement vers le garçon et il ordonna très sèchement de rentrer sans mettre de saleté partout et de monter dans sa chambre car ils devaient partir pour la journée. Lucius haussa un sourcil en entendant cet ordre. Ils allaient l'_enfermé_ ? Toute la journée ? Juste parce que _eux_ sortaient ?

Il fut encore plus abasourdi quand Harry se leva une nouvelle fois docilement et rapidement et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Où était donc passé le gamin insolent dont Sévérus lui casser les oreilles ?

Vingt cinq minutes plus tard, alors que la femme et le gros garçon étaient resté à attendre dans le jardin, l'homme sorti de nouveau de la maison, arborant un air satisfait.

C'est fait, dit-il simplement.

La femme au cou de girafe renifla dédaigneusement, se dirigeant vers la portière de la voiture en lâchant un :

Au moins comme ça il ne fera pas de choses anormales !

Il aurait bien du mal, remarqua le mari, Je m'en suis bien chargé. Enfermé à doubles tours dans sa chambre et avec la fenêtre condamnée!

La femme acquiesça rapidement et tous les trois montèrent de nouveau dans l'automobile alors que le garçon réclamait une nouvelle « game boy ».

Alors qu'ils partaient, Lucius lui était mortifié sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Avait-il bien entendu les mots « _enfermé à doubles tours_ » et « _fenêtre condamnée_ »??? Mu par un instinct soudain il leva la tête vers les fenêtres de la maison mais toutes celles donnant sur la rue étaient parfaitement normales en apparence. Lucius lança discrètement un coup d'œil derrière lui, la rue était déserte. Parfait, il fallait qu'il tire tout ceci au clair.

Il s'avança donc vers la porte doucement, craignant un instant d'être rejeté par les soit disant protections autour de la maison. Soit disant, parce qu'il n'en rencontra aucune. Et dire qu'Harry était censé être en parfaite sécurité dans sa famille alors que lui, l'ex bras doit de Voldemort, mangemort parmi les mangemort pouvait simplement ouvrir la porte comme ça ? Qu'en était-il si Black avait voulu le retrouver et le tuer?

Il pénétra silencieusement dans la maison déserte. Il jeta un rapide regard dans le rée de chaussé et n'y vit rien de particulièrement intéressant, tout était d'une banalité affligeante chez ces gens, ils n'avaient aucun goût. Il aperçu des cadres photos qui s'alignaient sur le manteau de la cheminée du salon. Curieux Lucius s'approcha mais constata avec une angoisse croissante qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Gabriel ou plutôt d'Harry vu que c'était ainsi qu'il était connu pour le moment dans cette famille.

Lucius se débarrassa de sa cape, la fourrant sans sa poche, avant de monter lestement à l'étage. Il visita rapidement toutes les pièces et n'y remarqua rien de particulier : une chambre d'amis, vide; une chambre d'adolescent désordonné et brise fer; une salle de bain; la chambre conjugale et, tout au bout du palier, une petite porte couverte de trois gros verrous fermant sur l'extérieur et avec une trappe aménagée dans le bas de la porte. Lucius ouvrit de nouveau des yeux surpris. Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ici ?

L'homme blond ouvrit les verrous un à un, rapidement, et poussa doucement la porte de la chambre dans un grincement. Il s'attendait à voir le garçon sursauter ou quelque chose du genre mais certainement pas à _ça. _

La pièce était toute petite, on y logeait avec difficulté un bureau bancale, une armoire branlante et un lit simple. Il nota que la fenêtre n'avait pas de poignée, on ne pouvait donc pas l'ouvrir même d'un seul centimètre sans en casser le carreau.

Et là, sur le lit, était couché en chien de fusil le petit garçon qu'il avait pourtant vu parfaitement éveillé un peu plutôt. Lucius se rapprocha lentement, avec cette tension qu'on les enfants quand ils savent qu'ils font une bêtise en regardant leurs cadeaux de Noël en avance : _si jamais Harry se réveillait maintenant s'en serait fini_.

Mais le garçon ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. A bien y regarder, Lucius constata qu'il était plus « posé » que « couché » sur le lit, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'y avait allongé plutôt que lui même. Lucius observa un moment la petite chambre, contrairement à celle de l'autre adolescent elle était parfaitement ordonnée et un seul et unique livre était posé sur le bureau : livre de potions 3ème année.

Lucius haussa un sourcil « Si Sévérus voyait ça ! », son regard se posa alors sur le sol : un petit tube blanc y avait roulé, tapant dans une cage à hibou vide, étalant dans sa course une petite flaque d'eau. La flaque d'eau était mêlée à des morceaux coupant, comme si on avait laissé tomber un verre sur le sol. Curieux, il se pencha doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et ramassa le tube.Il lu alors dessus : Somnifères 10 pilules, pas plus de 2 à chaque prise. Il passa son regard du tube au garçon, puis du garçon au tube et lâcha un « Mais c'est quoi ça ! »

Il s'avança alors jusqu'à Gabriel et s'assis sur le bord du lit. Il tourna le garçon qui était en chien de fusil sur le dos pour pouvoir distinguer son visage. Il lâcha une exclamation de colère quand il vit la lèvre fendue que le garçon n'avait pas 25 minutes plus tôt et les traces encore rouges sur ses joues au niveau de l'ouverture des mâchoires. Visiblement on lui avait fait avaler de force ces pilules.Lucius secoua la tête complètement choqué. Il observa plus attentivement son fils de près, maintenant qu'il le pouvait. Le garçon était extrêmement maigre et pâle, il était également très petit pour un garçon de soit disant presque 14 ans (sous cette apparence du moins) et des cernes noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux, comme si aucune de ses nuits n'en étaient réellement une. Quand aux vêtements, c'étaient de véritables frusques !

N'aurait il pas au moins pu l'autoriser à se changer avant de l'endormir de force ?

L'homme blond secoua la tête et, dans un geste d'affection quand il vit Gabriel trembler légèrement dans son sommeil, voulu rabattre la couverture sur lui pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Mais, alors qu'il soulevait légèrement la couette, il vit une immense tâche rouge sur le matelas…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il remit Gabriel sur le côté pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé dans le dos. Mais rien n'était visible à travers ce t-shirt trop large. Il secoua alors doucement le garçon pour tester son sommeil, et, voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il regarda rapidement sur le tube. Un cachet correspondait à 2 heures de sommeil médicamenteux était il inscrit sur la boite. Lucius ouvrit le tube qui semblait neuf et vida son contenu dans sa main. Il n'y avait de 6 cachets dans le tube, ils lui en avaient donc fait avaler 4… Les yeux de Lucius se reposèrent aussitôt sur la consigne au dos du tube « pas plus de 2 par prise » ! Ils lui avaient fait avaler le double ! Mais ils étaient complètement inconscients ou quoi!?! Enfin l'enfant ne se réveillerait pas du fait de sa présence c'était _toujours _ça.

L'homme souleva alors lentement le t-shirt d garçon pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas blessé. Il y découvrit des bleus et plusieurs cicatrices fines, visiblement pas toutes récentes. Mais le plus étrange était une trace au niveau de son omoplate droite, comme une trace de morsure…

Lucius sentait son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement : Aucune de ces blessures n'était assez importante pour entraîner cette tâche de sang sur le matelas du jeune garçon. Lucius remit le t-shirt en place et hésita un moment. Puis son angoisse étant trop forte, il détacha le pantalon du garçon pour regarder son bassin et ses jambes. Il y avait aussi quelques bleus sur ses jambes mais le plus étrange était des marques de griffures que chaque côté de son bassin et une ecchymose importante au niveau de sa ceinture abdominale. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait serré très fort par derrière… Lucius regarda les marques puis le sang sur le matelas, dont une partie n'était pas encore sèche, puis les cachets et à nouveau les bleus et le sang… par derrière.. par derrière… Ils n'auraient tout de même pas !

Réellement paniqué maintenant Lucius sorti sa baguette et lança un très rapide sort de diagnostique indétectable sur le ventre d'Harry. Le faisceau vira instantanément au noir. L'homme se laissa alors tomber sur le sol blanc comme un linge en contemplant le corps frêle de son fils…

Ce n'était pas possible… Oh doux Merlin, ces… ces sous merdes l'avaient violé…….


	7. ch6 : prendre position

Chapitre 6 : Prendre position

_14 Juillet 1994, 4 Privet Drive, __Little__Winning__, Surrey_

Lucius était assis à même le sol, sur le parquet branlant de la chambre, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues pâles. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ils lui avaient fait _ça_, à son bébé, son tout petit. Merlin il avait à peine 13 ans !

Et cette lumière noire n'émettait aucun doute possible par sa teinte d'encre : le dernier viol était très récent et les précédents très nombreux durant l'existence du garçon.

L'image des mains tremblantes de Gabriel alors qu'il repeignait la barrière lui revint instantanément à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid ou qu'il était malade que Gaby' tremblait comme une feuille, c'était par qu'il avait encore été violenté, probablement la veille. Une sueur froide descendit tout le long de la colonne de l'homme blond. Gabriel n'avait rien dit… Il n'avait _jamais_ rien dit…

Lucius se releva lentement de sur le sol et s'assis délicatement sur le bord du lit, passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'enfant drogué. Une boule de culpabilité, de dégoût et de colère lui tordait les entrailles. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la conduite à tenir maintenant, il était hors de question qu'il laisse son petit garçon chez ces malades une seconde de plus ! Tant pis si cela comportait des risques vis à vis de Dumbledore et sa clique, et même du ministère; il ne pouvait simplement pas le laissé là. Pour espérer quoi ? Qu'il se fasse violer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son «oncle» finisse par le tuer à force de coups et de somnifère ?

Lucius essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche rageur et détacha lentement son collier de son cou. L'emblème de sa famille, le talisman protecteur contre les mauvais sorts pour ses enfants.Il posa de nouveau une goutte de son sang sur le bijou puis, délicatement, ses mains tremblant légèrement du fait de l'acte, une de Gabriel provenant de sa lèvre fendue. Puis il serra le bijou dans ses mains et se mis à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue de tous : un savant mélange d'elfique, de nymphique et de langues slaves ; la troisième étape du rituel.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son chant une lumière blanche striée de noir entoura le corps du garçon, obligeant Lucius à fermer les yeux par son intensité lumineuse. Quand il les rouvrit, quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière ayant finalement disparue ; le corps sur le lit n'était plus semblable en rien à un sosie de Lyly et James Potter.

Non, l'enfant qui était couché sur le lit avait de longs cheveux de couleur miel parsemés de mèche tirant sur le platine ou l'argent qui lui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. L'enfant avait perdu dix bons centimètres, il ne devait pas mesurer plus d'1m53 maintenant ; et son visage avait retrouvé les formes de son âge, même plus jeune. En fait à bien le regarder, avec sa petite taille, sa maigreur et son visage fin et délicat on ne lui donnait pas plus de 10 ou 11 ans. Son visage était en forme de cœur, il avait des traits fins, délicats, à la fois doux et aristocratiques, de longs cils ourlés et une peau laiteuse, typiquement Malfoyenne. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle et semblaient sucrées comme du miel et il avait un nez beaucoup plus petit et mignon que son père ou son frère, tirant plus du côté de sa mère. Enfin ses yeux clos avaient une forme d'amande et sur son front, là où se trouvait anciennement une cicatrice plutôt célèbre, était imprimée une simple tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune.

Devant les yeux de Lucius ce n'était plus Harry Potter mais bel et bien une vision pré adolescente de son petit bébé qu'il avait recherché pendant des années, c'était son petit Gabriel. Et là, bien visible autour de son cou, se trouvait la chaîne et le pendentif en argent. Ses parents avait dû jeter un sort de dissimulation sur le bijou en voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient lui enlever ; cependant l'aristocrate remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur le bijou de Gabriel et le sien : le dragon et l'ange avaient maintenant les yeux ouvert, des yeux violets et gris-bleu.

Lucius se leva de sur le lit et se pencha lentement vers Gabriel. Il le souleva délicatement du matelas tâché de son propre sang et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. L'enfant pesait vraiment peu, très peu même. Lucius serra doucement son petit fardeau dans ses bras musculeux et, ayant ramené sa cape d'invisibilité à lui d'un sort, sans un regard en arrière pour ce qui avait été plus une salle de torture pour son fils qu'une chambre, il transplanna.


	8. ch7 : rentrer à la maison

Chapitre 7 : Rentrer à la maison

_14 Juillet 1994, Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre_

Il réapparu un instant plus tard à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre devant deux immenses grilles en fer forgé ouvragées où s'entrecroisaient un serpent, une rose et un M calligraphié.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elles même devant lui, sentant dans son aura magique qu'il s'agissait là du propriétaire des lieux. Lucius traversa le parc qui bordait la demeure d'un pas lent et fluide. Gabriel était fermement tenu contre son torse et Lucius sentait la glace de son cœur fondre à ce contact, son âme se réchauffer. Il arriva enfin devant une immense porte en bois noir et aux poignées en formes de serpents et de roses, il donna un léger coup de pied dans la porte, ses bras étant occupés.

A peine 10 secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite elfe de maison aux yeux ambrés qui portait le nom de Xinna. Elle était au service des Malefoy depuis près de 20 ans, elle avait donc connu Lucius avant même son mariage avec Narcissia.

Elle s'écarta brusquement du chemin en faisant une petite révérence quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son maître sur le pas de la porte, son maître habillé en moldu, chose plus que surprenante pour l'elfe. Puis elle regarda attentivement son maître qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux d'ambre s'abaissèrent lentement sur le fardeau qu'il avait dans les bras.

Il s'agissait d'un tout petit garçon blond, extrêmement maigre et mal vêtu, mais malgré ça l'elfe reconnu en ce petit corps le jeune Gabriel, le dernier fils de ses maîtres, l'enfant qu'on leur avait enlevé. Car même près de 13 ans après Gabriel gardait son visage d'ange. L'elfe ouvrit donc de grands yeux et s'exclama en larmes :

Maître Gabriel, le Maître à retrouver le jeune maître Gabriel ! C'est merveilleux ! Le jeune maître est de retour ! Xinna va prévenir Madame Maîtresse et le jeune Maître Drago ! s'exclama t elle surexcitée.

D'habitude Lucius l'aurait réprimandé pour prendre des initiatives toute seule mais là, il se contenta de lui dire d'une voix que l'émotion avait rendue plus grave que d'habitude.

Nous serons au petit salon Xinna.

L'elfe détala alors plus vite qu'un lièvre poursuivit par un chasseur à travers les couloirs du manoir, pleurant et riant à la fois ; pour aller quérir Drago et Narcissia, tandis que Lucius entrait dans le petit salon. Il s'assit doucement dans un fauteuil, son fils toujours endormi à cause des somnifères serré étroitement dans ses bras. Les longs cheveux miel du plus jeune s'étalaient sur les bras de l'adulte, telle une délicate couverture soyeuse. Xinna avait raison, malgré tout, c'était merveilleux, il avait ramené son deuxième fils dans sa famille.

Il passa une main doucement sur les joues pâles de son plus jeune fils avant d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités se rapprocher de lui, les pas d'une personne qui visiblement portait des talons. Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissia fit éruption dans le salon, les joues rosées pour avoir couru.

Quand elle vit son mari assis dans un fauteuil tenant son plus jeune fils contre lui, elle éclata en sanglots en tombant à genoux aux pieds des deux autres.

Oh merci Merlin ! s'exclama t elle en pleurant de joie et en embrassant son fils sur les joues sans pour autant qu'il ne se réveille, puis son mari sur la bouche en un baiser passionné.

Oh merci, merci, merci ! Mon bébé, mon petit bébé !

Drago arriva lui même à ce moment précis dans la pièce. Il vit sa mère à genoux en pleurs, ivre de bonheur, puis son père assis dans un fauteuil et il dû se rattraper au chambranle de la porte.

Sur les genoux de Lucius, profondément endormi, se trouvait un petit garçon blond qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix ans par sa taille- mais Harry n'avait jamais été bien grand même avant. Drago le dévisagea sous toutes les coutures, il n'y avait rien chez ce petit garçon qui puisse lui rappeler de près ou de loin Harry Potter, si ce n'est une tache de naissance sur son front en forme de croissant lunaire là où se situait avant sa fameuse cicatrice.

Narcissia leva les yeux vers son fils aîné quand elle l'entendit arriver et se leva précipitamment pour le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte à l'étouffer, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse à son tour maintenant. Drago lui rendit son étreinte pour la réconforter en laissant un regard tendre glisser sur son petit frère.

Lucius avait l'air complètement absorbé par la contemplation de son plus jeune fils endormi mais bizarrement, lui, ne souriait pas.

Père, demanda t il alors que sa mère se clamait enfin. Pourquoi l'avoir ramené _maintenant _? Est il au courant ? Comment l'a t il pris ? C'est il passé quelque chose ?

Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose, répondit Lucius d'une voix songeuse.

Il releva alors les yeux vers son premier fils et sa femme et leur dit d'un ton très sérieux.

Vous devriez vous asseoir.

/GM/

Draco était à genoux dans les toilettes en train de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait alors que sa mère était de nouveau en larmes dans le salon, mais ses larmes étaient dues au désespoir et à la souffrance cette fois ci.

Le jeune adolescent se releva, toujours nauséeux, et s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux. La simple idée qu'un adulte ait pu toucher son frère le refit plongé vers la cuvette. Il sorti de la salle de bain après s'être lavé les dents, complètement livide. On avait violé son petit frère_, souvent_, pendant toute son enfance et lui avait été si cruel avec lui à Poudlard.

Drago se traîna de nouveau jusqu'au salon qu'il trouva vide de toutes âmes. Il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'une voix rocailleuse où étaient partis ses parents. L'elfe lui indiqua qu'ils étaient montés dans l'aile est du bâtiment, l'aile est, _l'aile des enfants._

Drago monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea d'instinct vers une pièce, une pièce qu'il allait souvent voir quand il était chez ses parents mais sans jamais se permettre d'entrer dedans, il en restait au seuil. Cette pièce était la chambre de son petit frère, la chambre de Gabriel.

Et comme il s'y attendait, il trouva ses parents dans cette chambre, son père enlevant les chaussures de Gabriel après l'avoir allongé sur le lit, tandis que sa mère lui caressait les cheveux, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Puis Lucius ferma tira les rideaux sur les fenêtres, créant ainsi une lumière douce dans la pièce et il invoqua deux chaises près de la porte. Il s'assit sur une et indiqua la seconde à Draco.

L'adolescent fit timidement ses premiers pas dans cette pièce qu'il avait si souvent contemplée du seuil, se demandant à quoi elle ressemblerait avec son petit frère jouant dedans. Il s'assit en silence sur la seconde chaise, à la droite de son père, tandis que sa mère, toujours assise sur le bord du lit, traçait lentement les contours du visage fin de Gabriel avec un doigt la peine et la joie se mêlant dans ses yeux bleus clairs.


	9. ch8 : vérité ou mensonge

**Blabla de l'auteur : Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos rewiew qui me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur et me motive ! Grace à vos encouragements j'ai encore composé quatre chapitres d'affiler ! Et ma bêta à eu la générosité de m'en corriger trois de suite . **

**Donc je vous les livrent maintenant en ce jour d'Halloween. Trois chapitres d'un coup c'est mieux que les bonbons non ? En plus ça donne pas de caries ! A consommer sans modération donc !**

**Bonne lecture **

**Petite Bulle**

* * *

**chapitre 8 :**

Cela faisait maintenant 8 longues heures que Lucius avait ramené Gabriel quand celui ci commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Nacissia, qui était resté seule à le veiller lisait un livre quand elle entendit un léger bruit dans la pièce. Levant les yeux de son roman, elle les braqua sur Gabriel qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui même ; signe qu'il passait du sommeil médicamenteux au sommeil naturel. Mais la position fœtal qu'il adoptait n'avait rien de rassurant pour l'avenir.

Narcissia claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparu dans la pièce.

Va chercher le Maître, chuchota Narcissia.

Oui maîtresse, répondit la petite créature en transplanant rapidement.

La femme reporta son regard sur son fils et se tendit un peu plus quand Gabriel commença à papillonner légèrement des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand. Il se redressa complètement dans sur le lit avec félinité, l'air encore un peu hagard à cause des cachets qu'on lui avait donnés contre son grès et en quantité trop importante. Puis il son regard se posa sur Narcissia et celle ci se senti à nouveau fondre quand elle revit pour la première fois depuis 13 ans le regard violet de son fils. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas vers lui. Le garçon se leva lui aussi mais recula lentement vers le mur le plus opposé d'elle, semblant être un chaton sauvage complètement apeuré.

Chut, calme toi chaton, lui dit elle avec douceur pour l'apaiser. Je vais pas te faire de mal mon cœur.

Lucius entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et observa sa femme d'un air interrogateur avant de suivre le regard de cette dernière et de voir que Gabriel était réveillé.

Bonjour, lui dit il doucement avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant

Effet complètement raté puisque Gabriel le regarda encore plus suspicieusement. Son regard améthyste était terrifiant, c'était un mélange indéfinissable de peur, de haine, de colère et de panique ainsi que d'incrédulité et d'appréhension. Jamais un enfant ne devrait avoir un regard pareil.

N'ai pas peur tu es en sécurité ici, reprit Lucius en avançant de quelques enjambées vers lui.

Gabriel recula encore plus vite et craintivement qu'avec Narcissia jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur.

S'il te plait, dit soudainement Lucius en voyant que son lus jeune fils commençait sérieusement à paniquer maintenant. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Ok ? Tu…tu…ô merlin que c'est compliqué ! Il faut que l'on t'explique quelque chose d'accord ? Il y a de ça 13 ans nous avons eu un deuxième enfant, un petit garçon nommé Gabriel seulement, alors que notre bébé avait seulement quelques jours, il a été enlevé par des gens dont nous ignorions l'identité. Ils sont posés un sort d'apparence sur l'enfant et lui ont donné une potion très complexe qui leur a permis de changer son âge. Seulement il n'avaient pas prévu que notre famille possédant une protection pour ses enfants. Tu vois, il est de tradition chez les Sangs Purs de mettre un collier talisman autour du cou des enfants de la famille, ce collier est à la fois l'emblème de la famille, il prouve l'appartenance de l'enfant à la famille et le protège de la majorité des sorts qu'on peut leur lancer pour leur faire du mal. Ce genre de collier ne peut être enlevé que par les parents biologique eux même, même l'enfant ne peut retirer le collier de son cou. L'emblème de notre famille, celle là même que nous avons placé autour du cou de nos deux fils est un dragon d'argent entourant un ange. Nous avons découvert cet été un moyen de retrouver notre fils grâce au collier, un moyen qui nous était inconnu jusqu'à lors. Et cette formule d'appartenance nous a mener jusqu'à toi. Tu _es_ Gabriel, tu _es_ notre deuxième fils.

L'enfant fit « non » de la tête sans ouvrir la bouche pour autant.

Narcissia éclata en sanglots devant le rejet de son fils et Lucius avança encore d'un pas, faisant se tasser Gabriel contre le contre le mur.

Gabriel écoutes, tu es notre fils. Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler pour toi mais je te jure sur ma tête que c'est vrai, nous avons retirer le sort d'apparence sur toi, le sort que les Potter avaient placé sur toi, regardes.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette magique et un grand miroir apparu devant de garçon qui n'y regarda qu'une seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

Gabriel, tu dois nous croire ! Je sais que c'est difficile mais je te jure que c'est la vérité, dit alors Lucius les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'une boule lui serait de plus en plus la gorge. Je sais que tu peux croire que nous t'avons lancé un sort maintenant et que tout ceci n'est qu'un piège. Mais… Gabriel, c'est la vérité, le pure vérité, ce collier autour de ton cou le prouve.

L'enfant passa une main autour de son cou et y attrapa la chaîne en argent qui y était accrochée, cette chaîne qu'il avait toujours senti porter sans jamais pouvoir l'enlever mais qu'étrangement personne, ni sa famille, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu ou semblé voir. Or les Malefoy eux la voyait visiblement. Et le pendentif de la chaîne était bel et bien un dragon entourant un ange de ses ailes. Harry s'était souvent demandé la signification d'un tel bijou surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne pouvait le voir à part lui, le sentir à part lui. Et si personne ne pouvait le voir, comment les Malefoy auraient ils pu en deviner le pendentif ?

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Ni Narcissia ni Lucius n'interprétèrent bien ce geste cependant.

Nous ne l'avons pas accrocher pendant ton sommeil Gabriel, précisa Narcissia d'un ton désespéré. Tu es bien notre fils, mon deuxième bébé. Tu es né le 13 Juillet il y a de ça 13 ans cet année, je te jure que c'est vrai, ne nous rejette pas s'il te plait. S'il te plait Gabriel, mon petit Gabriel, s'il te plait… continua t elle en se remettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Lucius passa son regard de sa femme, effondrée à son fils prostré dans un coin de la pièce, la situation initiale était encore pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginé. Bien sur il s'était douté en apprenant qu'elle était l'identité d'emprunt de Gabriel qu'il ne serait pas facile pour son fils d'accepter la vérité, les circonstances annexes elles n'étaient pas envisagées.

Il tenta alors de prendre une décision parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour sortir de ce bourbier sentimental. La meilleur chose à faire dans l'immédiat était certainement de faire examiner l'enfant par un médicomage. Merlin seul savait quelles conséquences les agressions dont le jeune garçon avait été l'objet pourraient avoir.

Lucius dit alors d'une voix claire, pour couper aux sanglots de sa femme :

Narcissia voudrais tu aller appeler Mélusine s'il te plait ? Je pense que son savoir pourrait être utile.

La femme blonde tourna son regard embué de larmes vers son époux avant de hocher fermement la tête en considérant l'idée de Lucius ; elle le savait elle même, bien que l'homme ne lui ait rien dit : Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse pour pouvoir avancer.

Elle sortie donc de la pièce d'un pas un peu plus ferme en reniflant pour tenter de sécher ses larmes. Lucius quant à lui s'accroupi devant Gabriel, à deux mètres de lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente agresser par sa présence, et lui le contempla en silence. Le jeune garçon avait fermé les yeux et tenait le pendentif de la famille dans sa main droite avec douceur. Lucius ignorait s'il les croyait ou pas ; comme l'avait sous entendu Narcissia, il pouvait très bien imaginé qu'ils lui avaient accroché autour du ou pendant son sommeil. Après tout ce talisman n'était il pas invisible quelques heures plutôt ?


	10. ch9 : Mélusine

Chapitre 9: Mélusine

_14 Juillet 1994, Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre, après-midi_

Pendant ce temps là, Narcissia était partie appeler la médicomage de la famille par poudre de cheminette. Il fallait que celle-ci examine Gabriel dans le cas, plus que probant, où il lui faudrait des soins. Celle ci arriva environ 15 minutes après qu'elle ait été appelée par les Malefoy. C'était une femme d'un âge mur, très compétente mais aussi très sévère avec ses patients quand ils ne suivaient pas ses consignes. Mais surtout, elle était au service de la famille Malefoy depuis des années. C'était elle qui avait mis Drago et Gabriel au monde, et elle savait très bien garder les secrets de la famille. Pour tout dire elle était tellement discrète que nul, à part les Malefoy et elle-même bien entendu, ne savait qu'elle travaillait en tant que médicomage familiale pour eux.

Mme Pinjohn, puisque tel était son nom, fut fort surprise de voir que c'était Narcissia en personne qui vint lui ouvrir la porte et non pas un elfe de maison. Mais cela ne signifiait en même temps qu'une seule chose pour la médicomage : l'affaire était visiblement inquiétante pour les parents. Elle suivit la femme blonde dans le manoir, puis dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile dans laquelle se situait la chambre de Drago. Cependant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant le jeune adolescent debout, l'air parfaitement sain, à côté de la monture de porte de la chambre voisine à la sienne, ne sachant visiblement pas s'il était habilité à y rentrer ou non.

Mme Pinjohn était très curieuse et surprise de ces évènements inhabituels qu'elle rencontrait aujourd'hui chez les Malefoy. Si ce n'était pas le jeune Drago qui était malade pourquoi la faire venir en urgence dans la partie du bâtiment où se situait uniquement sa chambre ?

La réponse à sa question intérieure lui sauta aux yeux quand elle pénétra dans la petite chambre bleue et vert pâle. Un petit garçon blond était assis dans un des coins de la pièce les genoux repliés vers lui et sa tête posée dessus, de façon à ce qu'on ne distingue pas son visage. Tandis que Lucius était accroupi à 3 mètres de l'enfant, complètement désemparé, n'osant visiblement pas s'en approcher plus.

Bonjour Mélusine, merci d'être venue aussi vite, comment allez vous ? demanda t il d'un ton amicale, se levant en l'entendant approcher.

Mélusine appréciait beaucoup les Malefoy et tout particulièrement Narcissia et Draco, l'enfant pour l'avoir mis au monde et l'avoir toujours soigné depuis son plus jeune âge, et la femme pour l'avoir accouchée deux fois de suite et l'avoir eut en tant que patiente régulière ces dernières années pour dépression nerveuse. Mélusine était en effet l'une des rares personnes, pour ne pas dire la seule, à savoir comment étaient réellement les Malefoy sans leurs masques de froideur et combien la disparition de leur second enfant les avait affectés. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela l'avait affectée elle-même.

Elle répondit donc avec le même ton de bonne amie à l'homme blond :

Très bien Lucius, je vous remercie. Que me vaut donc le plaisir de vous rendre visite ?

Lucius se tourna à demi vers l'enfant prostré qu'il désigna d'un signe de la main, et dit lentement :

C'est à propos de Gabriel.

/GM/

Mélusine le fixa un moment incrédule, puis elle tourna son regard chocolat vers Narcissia et enfin Draco, avant de revenir sur Lucius.

Gabriel ? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Nous l'avons retrouvé, dit alors simplement le maître de maison. Il y a seulement quelques heures et il ne va pas très bien, nous avons pensez que… Vous seriez la plus _apte_ à l'examiner. Il est plutôt déboussolé.

Y'a de quoi ! s'exclama la médicomage qui elle même ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Oui, admis Lucius, je pense que le plus simple est que nous vous mettions au courant tout de suite de ce que nous savons déjà.

Que voulez vous dire ?

Pas ici, répondit l'homme en désignant l'enfant. Suivez moi, il n'y a en a que pour quelques secondes.

Mélusine était vraiment surprise mais elle suivi Lucius dans la chambre voisine, celle de Drago, le garçon restant dans celle où se trouvait sa mère et son frère.

Je vais être direct, dit alors l'homme qui semblait lui même déboussolé et en colère contre quelque chose. Drago a trouvé hier, totalement par hasard dans un livre sorti cette année, une formule permettant de retrouver un enfant perdu et/ou enlevé lorsque celui ci portait une amulette de protection.

Vous avez bien fait de respecter cette tradition, dit alors Mélusine en se rappelant avoir vu les Malefoy poser un collier de ce type sur leurs deux enfants alors qu'ils avaient seulement quelques heures.

Oui… enfin voilà. Notre petit Gabriel a été élevé par une famille moldue. Je l'ai récupéré tout à l'heure sans que personne ne le sache parce que…

Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Lucius, sa famille d'accueil va s'inquiéter !

Laissez-moi finir Mélusine ! trancha l'homme d'un ton catégorique. Je l'ai récupéré uniquement parce que j'ai découvert que sa « famille » n' était pas _correcte_avec lui, sinon pensez bien que j'aurai voulu lui éviter ce choc !

Qu'entendez vous par incorrecte ?

Ils l'ont battu et violé, dit l'homme d'un ton triste en regardant le mur conjoint à la chambre où se trouvait l'enfant.

Mélusine porta une main en signe d'effroi à sa bouche.

Comptez sur moi, dit elle alors d'une voix blanche mais déterminée, je vais l'examiné attentivement. Et je ne dirais rien.

Ça va aller Lucius, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui aurait pu être son fils u vue de leurs âges respectifs.

La médicomage repassa dans la pièce d'à côté et fit un signe de tête à Lucius et Narcissia pour qu'ils sortent voir Draco resté à la porte ; la laissant seule avec Gabriel.

Elle s'accroupi à deux mètres de l'enfant qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 10 ou 11 ans et lui parla d'une voix douce.

Bonjour poussin, je m'appelle Mélusine je suis médicomage, tu veux bien relever la tête s'il te plait ?

L'enfant obéit docilement, révélant son visage doux et son regard violet.

Mélusine lui fit un petit sourire et continua de son ton calme et doux pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Tu as de jolis yeux mon poussin tu sais ça ? Est ce que tu veux bien que je m'assoie avec toi ici ?

L'enfant l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement.

Merci. dit alors Mélusine en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Comme je te l'ai dis je m'appelle Mélusine et je suis médicomage, c'est comme les médecins, précisa t elle en se souvenant que Lucius lui avait dit qu'il avait été élevé par des moldus. Tu ne le sais pas, mais figures toi que je t'ai vu naître bonhomme, c'est moi qui est accouchée ta maman, la jolie dame blonde de tout à l'heure. Et j'ai aussi mis au monde ton grand frère Drago, le jeune garçon tu vois de qui je parle ?

L'enfant acquiesça de nouveau silencieusement.

Dis poussin, les gens que tu as vu tout à l'heure ont des raisons de penser que tu pourrais être blessé, et moi je suis médecin tu vois, donc ils m'ont demandé de venir te voir. Tu veux bien que je t'examine ?

Le regard violet ne la quitta pas un instant mais aucune réponse venant du jeune garçon n'arriva.

Ça ne fais pas mal tu sais, ça ne dure même pas longtemps. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as cas fermer les yeux et quand je te dirai de les rouvrir ça sera fini, es tu d'accord? tenta la médicomage avec une approche différente. Je ne vais pas bouger d'où je suis, je ne te toucherai même pas, ça te va ?

L'enfant ne dit toujours rien mais au bout d'une longue minute, il ferma doucement les yeux, donnant ainsi un accord tacite.

La médicomage ne perdit alors pas un seul instant et lança sur lui plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques poussés, cela lui prit bien vingt minutes pour pouvoir étudier toutes les pistes possibles. Puis elle lança un léger sort de sommeil sur l'enfant, qui s'endormi immédiatement. Profitant de ce lapse de temps qu'elle savait court si elle voulait que l'enfant ne se doute de rien, elle avança jusqu'à lui, le déshabilla d'un coup de baguette magique et observa les différentes marques de coups et cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau laiteuse. Puis, ayant tout noté sur une fiche qu'elle remit dans sa poche, elle rhabilla le garçon d'un mouvement de baguette, retournant à la place exacte où elle était quelques instants plutôt, se rassis dans la position qui était la sienne en premier lieu, puis leva le sort de sommeil de sur l'enfant.

Tu peux rouvrir les yeux c'est fini, dit elle alors de sa voix calme.

Gabriel rouvrit les yeux et, comme elle l'avait prévu, ne se souvint pas de s'être assoupis quelques minutes pour qu'elle l'examine vraiment de près.

Merci mon chéri. Tu m'as bien aidée. Tu n'as pas eu mal tu vois ? Bien, je vais aller voir Lucius et Narcissia, le monsieur et la dame de tout à l'heure, tes deux parents, maintenant d'accord ? Je repasserais te dire au revoir après d'accord ? A tout à l'heure.

Mélusine sorti de la pièce pour constater que les trois autres Malefoy l'avaient attendue dans le couloir. Narcissa était accroupi sur le sol, tenant Draco contre elle et lui caressant doucement les cheveux d'un air songeur, tandis que le père de famille était appuyé contre un pan du mur, une jambe repliée contre celui ci et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant le sol. La médicomage se racla légèrement la gorge attirant leur attention à tous les trois.

Drago, tu veux bien aller surveiller Gabriel ? dit-elle alors à l'adolescent qui acquiesça lentement en entrant dans la chambre. Je pense qu'il nous faudrait un endroit calme pour parler, continua-t-elle à l'adresse des adultes.

Lucius acquiesça et entraîna la médicomage et sa femme dans son bureau.

Bon allez droit au but s'il vous plait, dit alors Lucius de but en blanc. Cela ne nous avancera pas de tourner autour du pot.

Bien, dit alors Mélusine, pas étonnée le moins du monde de cette requête connaissant bien les Malefoy. Tout d'abord, j'ai lancé un sort de diagnostique à Gabriel pour ce qui concerne le viol dont vous m'avez parlé Lucius. Les nouvelles ne sont guères réjouissantes. Déjà il n'y a pas eu _un_ mais _des_ viols, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez. Je peux estimer les premières cicatrices internes dues à ces viols comme datant de 8 ans. Il a donc était violé la première fois à l'âge de 5 ans environ. Je peux affirmer que ces viols ont été très réguliers pendant au moins 4 ans, je dirai au moins une fois par semaine mais cela peut être plus, je ne me base que sur des cicatrisations plutôt vieilles maintenant. Puis j'ai constaté une accalmie dans les cicatrices pendant environ deux ans. Je pense que si viols il y a eut pendant cette période, ils ont dus être plus rares, plus espacés, peut être même complètement suspendus. En revanche, je suis sûre à cent pour cent qu'ils ont repris il y a de ça presque 3 semaines, soit le début de l'été. Peut être Gabriel était il en pension pendant l'année scolaire ou ces agressions étaient elles simplement plus rares mais… Lucius, Narcissia, ces trois dernières semaines ont certainement été les pires dans la vie de votre fils. J'affirme sans aucun doute possible qu'il a été violé quotidiennement et même plusieurs fois par jour ces dernières semaines et d'une manière beaucoup plus violente et brutale qu'au paravent, ou peut être que sa magie avait minimisé les conséquences avant je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'en ce moment même Gabriel a de très graves blessures internes qui nécessitent des soins immédiats, je lui en ai déjà administrés quelques uns mais rien qui tiendra éternellement. Si on veut éviter l'hémorragie interne il faudra qu'il reste allongé au mois trois semaines sans bouger et avec un nombre important de potions de soin à avaler, je vais toutes vous les prescrire en sortant d'ici. Autre chose : son dos, son bassin, ses bras et ses jambes ne porte pas de bleus défensifs, seulement offensifs…

Ce qui veut dire ? interrogea Lucius, Narcissia se contentant d'écouter, devenant de plus en plus livide à chaque nouvelle information.

Ce qui veut dire que Gabriel ne se débattait pas pendant ses viols.

Pardon ? s'exclama Lucius. Mais c'est complètement absurde ! Qui se laisserait violer ainsi ?

Je pense que c'est tout à fait logique au contraire Lucius. Mettez vous deux seconde à la place de cet enfant, on le viole à répétition depuis qu'il a cinq ans ! Et, que cela soit morale ou pas, il a fini par si habituer. Et certainement que s'il se débattait son violeur devenait encore plus brutal avec lui, ne pas se débattre le protégeait en quelque sorte. Et puis cet enfant est sous alimenté, bien trop petit et maigre pour son âge, on lui donne à peine 10 ans de visu. Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse se défendre un tant soit peu face à un adulte ? C'est là tout le problème des enfants victimes de viols à répétition en plus d'autres abus, ils sont totalement soumis. Un jeune enfant, pas _très_ jeune disons un pré adolescent ou un adolescent, qui se fait violer une fois deviendra très agressif face aux premiers adultes qu'il rencontrera, se mettant automatiquement sur la défensive, ne supportant pas qu'on le touche. Pour Gabriel, qui est un enfant violé régulièrement depuis huit ans, se faire violer par un adulte, même de façon plus brutale qu'au paravent, sera normal. Je ne dis pas qu'il apprécie cela, ne vous méprenez pas. Seulement il s'attendra toujours plus ou moins à ce qu'un adulte en sa présence, surtout un homme, finisse lui aussi par le violer _car il n'aura connu que ça._ Me comprenez vous ?

Je pense, dit alors Lucius en pâlissant encore un peu plus. Est ce qu'il s'en remettra ?

En partie ? Peut être, mais jamais totalement. Il restera forcément marqué à vie. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour lui c'est l'aider à combattre ses démons et le protéger au mieux. Il faut vous attendre à ce que Gabriel soit un enfant très sensible, le moindre changement de ton dans votre voix, le moindre éclat de voix, la moindre agressivité il l'a prendra pour lui forcément. Même si ce n'est pas le cas. Il risque aussi d'être particulièrement docile, voire soumis. Il ne contestera pas votre autorité, de peur que vous le punissiez comme le faisait son tuteur jusqu'à présent. Il est aussi possible que des phrases qui vous paraîtrons anodines le pétrifie car c'est ce que lui disait son violeur après ou pendant ses viols. Vous l'avez compris cela va être très long et très compliqué, mais si vous êtes soudés, il s'en sortira. Il n'a que treize ans et si les 13 première années de sa vie se résume à un enfer, vous pourrez encore l'aider à devenir un adulte équilibré même si cela va être dur, il ne faut surtout pas que vous désespériez.

Bien, y a t il autre chose que nous devrions savoir ou faire ?

Oui, il faudra veillez à ce qu'il s'alimente bien et à son morale. Si tant qu'il était dans son ancienne famille il savait qu'il allait être violé et n'avait donc aucun espoir, le fait d'être maintenant dans la votre, ou vous ne lui ferez pas ça va le perturber un moment. Je vous l'ai dit, il ne tient pas à se faire violé mais s'y attend forcément. Et une fois cette phase de la crainte passée, il y a de très forte chances qu'il entre dans une profonde dépression, là aussi se sera à vous de la voir, car il ne se confira pas forcément. Veillez donc à ce qu'il s'alimente et dorme correctement, mais aussi à lui laisser assez d'air et de liberté, le surprotéger ne l'aidera pas forcément à s'en sortir, bien au contraire. Enfin une dernière chose, j'ai remarqué que ce petit bonhomme ne parlait pas. Savez vous par hasard si c'était le cas avant ?

D'après le voisinage il parlait, peu, mais il parlait. Jusqu'au mois de juin c'est sûr.

D'accord, je pense donc à un blocage du langage dans ce cas. Entre les viols plus brutaux et plus répétitifs, le déracinement de sa famille, l'arrivée dans la votre et la découverte du monde magique, il est normal que Gabriel soit perturbé. Je pense que ça se débloquera tout seul d'ici quelques temps. Cela peut prendre plusieurs mois tout de même, mais si au bout de six mois il ne reparle toujours pas il faudra l'y forcé. Vous sentez vous prêt à endurer tout ça ?

Narcissia qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là se leva de son siège , un air déterminé peint sur son visage doux :

Oui nous y arriverons, nous avons recherché notre bébé pendant treize ans nous n'allons pas abandonner maintenant que nous l'avons enfin retrouvé et qu'il à besoin de nous !

Mélusine acquiesça satisfaite, tant qu'il y aurait cette volonté chez les deux parents et le frère de Gabriel, il restait de l'espoir...


	11. ch10 : Frères

Chapitre 10 : Frères

_14 Juillet 1994, Aile des enfants, Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre _

Draco entra dans la petite chambre aux tons bleus et verts timidement, d'une démarche hésitante. Il ne savait pas en effet comment aller réagir Gabriel à sa présence et ne savait même pas lui même comment agir avec lui. Il entra donc doucement dans la pièce, son regard se posant immédiatement sur la forme prostrée assise dans l'un des coins de la pièce.

Draco s'assit lui même contre le mur doucement, ne quittant pas un instant son frère des yeux. Merlin son frère, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi et pourtant il était si semblable à ses rêves. Gabriel ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'il était sur la seule photographie qu'en avait ses parents ; en plus âgé bien sûr, mais ses cheveux avaient exactement la couleur du miel rayé de platine et d'or. Et Draco imaginait parfaitement les iris couleur améthyste que devaient cacher les paupières closes de l'enfant prostré dans son coin, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Mais Gabriel était aussi un enfant petit, chétif et victime. Victime de lui, de ses années d'école avec lui, victime de son faux passé et victime des personnes qui en avaient eut la garde jusqu'à présent.

Quand il s'était imaginé son petit frère jamais Draco n'aurait pensé à un garçon remplié dans un coin de cette petite chambre, jamais il n'aurait pensé être déjà son ennemi avant même d'avoir une chance de le connaître comme frère, jamais il n'aurait pu penser tout ceci.

Je suis désolé, dit il alors doucement.

Les deux yeux violets de son frère se posèrent sur lui avec étonnement, le transperçant jusqu'aux os, plus de temps pour reculer maintenant, plus le droit de se cacher, il fallait _tout_ dire.

Je suis vraiment désolé, reprit Draco en encrant ses yeux orages dans ceux de Gabriel, argent contre améthyste. De mettre comporté ainsi avec toi pendant tout ce temps. Je te dirai bien que je ne m'excuse pas parce que tu es mon frère ou je pourrais me trouver des centaines d'excuses pour tout ça mais… Mais ça ne changerait rien au fait que j'ai été affreusement mauvais avec toi, alors tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je suis désolé, vraiment. Et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas de mes excuses ou que tu m'en veuilles encore pendant des siècles… Je suis juste désolé.

Draco sentait ses yeux le piquer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son discours, et son cœur se serrait d'avantage à chaque seconde passée sous le regard si spécial de son petit frère. Quand il eu fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, il baissa la tête vers ses genoux et laissa une perle d'eau rouler sur ses joues pâles, puis deux, trois…

Il sentit soudainement une main froide lui essuyer les joues doucement et relevant la tête il croisa le regard violet de Gabriel. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher de lui, le plus jeune étant aussi silencieux qu'un chat lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

Gabriel se recula un peu, se tenant accroupi à une cinquantaine de centimètres de son aîné, puis, prenant une grande inspiration il hocha la tête en signe d'accord silencieux et lui tendit la main amicalement.

Draco sentit les larmes sur ses joues augmenter un peu plus et il attrapa la main de Gabriel avant de l'entraîner vers lui doucement et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Merci, murmura t il au creux de l'oreille de Gabriel en le serrant doucement dans ses bras, Merci, merci.

Draco lâcha ensuite son petit frère et essuya les larmes sur ses joues d'un mouvement de la main tandis que Gabriel se rasseyait contre le mur à côté de lui, regardant la pièce autour de lui d'un air vague.

C'est ainsi que les retrouvèrent Narcissia, Lucius et Mélusine, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Gabriel contemplant le plafond à côté d'un Draco souriant doucement, les yeux encore un peu rouges.


	12. ch11 : réapprendre à vivre et punir les

**Attention ce chapitre contient de nombreuses scènes violentes, ceux qui y seraient trop sensibles peuvent bien évidement le sauter!**

Chapitre 11 : Réapprendre à vivre, et punir les coupables.

_Semaines du 15 Juillet 1994 au 8 août 1994_

Dans les jours qui suivirent une sorte de routine s'installa doucement au Manoir Malefoy.

Mélusine avait prescrit de nombreuses potions à Gabriel dont une très forte mélangeant la potion de sommeil et la potion nutritive. Du fait de cette décoction, nommée affectueusement _sommeillas vitalitaé,_ le jeune garçon passait la majorité de son temps à dormir et n'était en moyenne éveillé que deux à trois heures par jour, le temps de manger, se rendre au WC et avaler une nouvelle fois la quantité impressionnante de potions prescrites par la médicomage.

La potion _sommeillas vitalitaé_ avait une double fonction du fait de son essence même : tout d'abord elle plongeait la personne qui la buvait dans un sommeil profond et sans aucun rêves, strictement réparateur, et dans le même temps elle permettait de combler la plus part des carences alimentaires : manque de calcium, de fer, de magnésium…

La médicomage avait donné cette potion au jeune garçon car ainsi non seulement elle lui permettait de rester allongé et de ne fournir aucun effort, minimisant ainsi les risques d'hémorragie interne liés à ses viols répétitifs qui avaient été très brutaux dernièrement ; mais elle donnait aussi l'occasion aux autres potions d'agir correctement sur le métabolisme de l'enfant puisque leurs efficacités étaient plus grandes en cas de sommeil du patient ; ainsi que de tenter de rattraper un peu les effets secondaires de la sous nutrition dont le plus jeune des Malefoy avait été victime durant ces dernières années.

Il était prévu que Gabriel soit ainsi sous potions pendant trois semaine, soit jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine d'août.

Durant le peu de temps où son frère était conscient, Drago allait le voir dans sa chambre et disputait des parties d'échecs sorciers ou de cartes avec lui pour éviter que Gabriel ne s'ennuie et ne ressente l'envie de se lever. Mais surtout, avant même de désennuyer son cadet, les visites de Drago permettaient doucement de sécuriser un peu Gabriel et de tisser des liens entre eux. Comme l'avait prévu Mélusine, Gaby' ne parlait pas du tout, alors durant le temps qu'il partageait avec lui, Drago avait fini par trouver le moyen d'instaurer une sorte de code, une espèce de langage des signes avec Gabriel pour qu'ils puissent se comprendre et surtout que Gaby' ne se renferme pas totalement sur lui-même, se contentant d'être spectateur et non acteur de sa propre vie.

Narcissia quant à elle partageait son temps entre parler avec Draco- elle communiquait beaucoup avec son aîné car elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente rejeté du fait du retour de Gabriel dans leur famille ; et elle comptait bien partager son temps et son affection entre ses deux enfants une fois que Gabriel serait autorisé à revivre normalement- et s'occuper de son benjamin pendant ses courtes phases de réveil.

Comme l'avait dit Mélusine, Gabriel était très calme avec elle dès qu'elle allait le voir quand il était réveillé. C'était souvent l'occasion pour elle de le faire manger un peu et tenter ainsi de lui faire reprendre quelques kilos. Mais, bien que Gabriel mange sans rechigner tout ce qu'elle lui demandait de manger, tant et si bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire ce que son plus jeune fils aimait ou pas, Gabriel picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait réellement.

Mélusine, qui passait voir son jeune patient tous les trois jours pour s'assurer que celui ci récupère correctement, lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de ce fait pour l'instant, le nombre de potions élevé qu'ingurgitait Gabriel pouvant fortement jouer sur son appétit, dans le sens négatif du terme.

Mais les instincts maternels de Narcissia ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sonner l'alarme pour plusieurs choses. La première était que Gabriel, bien qu'il se rapproche un peu plus de son frère aîné chaque jour, ne se liait pas du tout avec elle ou avec Lucius. C'était même pire avec Lucius car Gabriel était constamment sur ses gardes avec l'homme, chose qui, elle le savait, blessait profondément son époux. Mais Lucius et Narcissia comprenaient parfaitement cette réticence de Gabriel à se rapprocher même un tant soit peu d'eux : l'enfant n'avait pas vraiment un bon souvenir de sa seule rencontre précédente avec son père, ne les connaissait pas le moins du monde et avait été fortement malmené par les adultes jusque là responsables de sa garde, il était donc plus que normal qu'il soit méfiant vis à vis d'eux. La seconde était que l'enfant n'était pas vraiment expressif et enjoué. En fait, il semblait dégager une constante aura de mélancolie et les adultes la redoutaient tout particulièrement. Mélusine ne leur avait elle pas dit qu'il y avait de très grands risques que Gabriel face une dépression ? L'enfant avait honnêtement de quoi, il avait était ébranlé par la vie plus souvent qu'a son tour durant sa courte existence !

Mais au moins Gabriel ne contestait pas le fait d'être un membre de leur famille et acceptait plutôt bien le fait qu'ils l'appellent Gabriel et non Harry comme il en avait eut l'habitude jusque là.

Le bilan était donc plutôt positif même si cette situation n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours : les adultes et Drago ne savaient des fois pas comment agir avec le plus jeune des enfants, et Gabriel restait constamment muré dans son silence et sa mélancolie.

Le jour où ils hésitèrent le plus sur le comportement à adopter avec lui fut sans aucun doute le 31 juillet, car bien que Gaby' ne soit resté éveillé qu'une heure trente au total ce jour là, il avait été particulièrement renfermé avec eux et mélancolique. Le garçon n'avait en effet pas participé du tout à la partie d'échecs que Draco lui avait proposé et s'était contenté de fixer le mur en face de lui quand Narcissia était venu le voir pour savoir s'il désirait manger quelque chose. Lucius, lui, avait préféré ne par venir voir Gabriel ce jour là. L'enfant n'était déjà pas du tout communicatif avec lui les autres jours et il préférait ne pas risquer de constater que cela pouvait être pire.

Mais paradoxalement, Gaby' n'avait pas paru triste en ne recevant aucune lettre de ses amis ce jour là. Au contraire il semblait plutôt _soulagé_ qu'aucun hiboux n'est croisé sa route.

La vie au Manoir avait donc plutôt été calme pour Narcissia et Drago, Gabriel n'étant psychiquement avec eux que deux à trois heures par jours.

Mais, si pour toute sa petite famille ces trois semaines de calme avait permit plus ou moins à tout le monde de se faire à la présence de Gabriel dans la maison, pour Lucius elles trouvèrent un usage beaucoup plus _intéressant_ et _froid_.

/GM/

Habituellement la vengeance chez les Malefoy était un plat qui se mangeait glacé, se savourant au moment où la victime de cette vendetta si attendait le moins. Mais les Dursley eurent l'immense _honneur _de déroger à la règle.

En effet, il tenait du miracle que personne ne se soit encore rendu compte de la disparition d'« Harry » et Lucius ne comptait pas attendre que celle ci soit connue par le grand public et surtout Dumbledore et sa clique pour agir et se venger sur les bourreaux de son second enfant.

Mais bien qu'il soit furieux contre ces satanés moldus dont le nom de famille était craché par lui même et sa femme avec le plus grand des dégoûts, il restait avant tout un Malefoy et un serpentard dans l'âme. Ainsi il prépara méticuleusement sa vengeance les premiers jours du traitement de Gabriel, et ce ne fut que le 7 août que la tornade Lucius Malefoy s'abattit sur l'entreprise Grunnings à 9h35 du matin.

Lucius, habillé d'un parfait costume de moldu, visiblement fortuné et homme d'affaire, se rendit donc en ce beau jour ensoleillé à l'entreprise de perceuse de Mr Vernon Dursley. Il arriva dans le hall d'accueil de cette c_harmante_ entreprise à 9h30 et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil où une femme d'une trentaine d'année, blonde décolorée, maquillée outrageusement et avec un décolleté des plus plongeant faisait sécher son vernis à ongle entre deux coups de téléphone. Un petit badge en plastique difficilement agrafé sur sa poitrine siliconée indiquait son prénom aux visiteurs et potentiels futurs clients de l'entreprise : Chloé. (1)

Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit alors Lucius d'un ton aimable et charmeur bien qu'il ait parfaitement remarqué l'alliance qui trônait au doigt de la pouffiasse de l'accueil.

Charme qui fonctionna instantanément puisque le dite dinde qui répondait au téléphone se mit à glousser en clignant de ses paupières desquelles un de ses faux cils menaçait de partir en vacances dans les plus bref délais.

Monsieur, minauda t elle à la manière de Pansy Parkinson, soit d'une manière totalement ridicule. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Mon nom est Luc Maltifort, je suis avocat à Londres et je représente les intérêts de Mr Glanor, homme d'affaire de renon qui songerait sérieusement à investir une partie de son _important_ capital dans cette entreprise. Malheureusement je crains qu'il n'ait pas eut l'idée de prendre un rendez vous avec votre employeur et je me demandai donc si vous, _charmante demoiselle,_ pourriez avoir l'obligeance de demander un entretient à ce cher Mr Dursley dans les délais les plus raisonnables possibles.

La moldue dont le QI se rapprochait dangereusement du zéro gloussa à nouveau, tout en notant les informations sur une petite fiche, avant de se lever, révélant ainsi son _magnifique_ tailleur blanc assortit aux racines de ses cheveux, et de se dandina avec difficulté du fait de ses talons hauts, avec lesquels elle ne savait visiblement pas marcher autrement qu'en canard, vers un escalier en disant toujours de cette petite voix de truffe qu'elle allait parler de son cas à Monsieur le Patron tout de suite.

Une fois cette charmante personne hors de son champ de vision Lucius se permit d'hausser les yeux au ciel, autant agacé qu'amusé par cette pauvre fille visiblement moins intelligente qu'une huître à la saison de Noël.

Et, ô surprise, quand elle revint ce fut avec un grand sourire parfaitement hypocrite pour lui dire que Monsieur Dursley allait le recevoir tout de suite. Tellement prévisible que c'en était pitoyable.

Lucius accrocha néanmoins un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres avant de suivre la secrétaire dans les escaliers. Elle lui fit monter deux étages avant de le conduire devant une grande porte en bois noir sur laquelle elle toqua doucement.

Entrez ! grogna une voix masculine à l'intérieur.

La secrétaire ouvrit donc la porte et dit :

Mr Dursley votre rendez vous.

Puis elle se recula à nouveau et fit signe à Lucius d'entrer. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et entra dans le bureau directorial.

Celui ci était peint dans des tons gris des plus déprimant, un vaste bureau prenait la majorité de la pièce, l'homme massif que Lucius avait déjà vu quelques jours au paravent lorsqu'il espionnait discrètement Gabriel était assis dans un fauteuil, le dos tourné à la fenêtre et il l'accueillit avec un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Oh bonjour Monsieur Maltifort, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mais prenez place je vous en prie.

Lucius s'assis donc dans le fauteuil qu'on lui indiquait, son visage était toujours des plus courtois en apparence mais un feu infernal de colère et de haine pure brûlait dans ses yeux.

Ainsi vous représentez les intérêts d'un futur potentiel client pour Grunnings ?

En fait, Mr Dursley, dit Lucius d'un ton glacial. Non.

Pardon ? demanda l'homme massif totalement déstabilisé par le changement visible dans le comportement de l'homme blond en face de lui. Cette personne qui semblait fort aimable et agréable quelques instants plus tôt s'était changée en bloc de glace.

Je suis venu ici pour vous parler d'affaire d'autre plus privé, Dursley, reprit Lucius avant de sortir sa baguette magique et d'un mouvement de poignet verrouiller la porte et insonoriser la pièce.

Que … quoi ? demanda « l'oncle » de Gabriel en devenant aussi violacé qu'une prune. Vous êtes un de ces anormaux. SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUI…

LA FERME ! s'exclama Lucius à bout de nerfs en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

Une aura de pouvoir et de colère froide émanait du magicien et son regard aurait fait de l'enfer une patinoire remplie de pingouins.

Maintenant vous asseyez votre gros cul sur votre chaise et vous allez me dire tout de suite ce que vous avez fait subir à _mon_ _fils_ pendant toutes ces années et pourquoi ! ordonna t il d'un ton polaire en pointant sa baguette vers le moldu qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre.

Votre… votre fils ?

Oui MON fils, le gamin qu'on vous a confié à l'âge de un an et que vous n'avez cessé de maltraiter depuis.

Je ne vois pas…

Légimen ! S'exclama alors Lucius plus qu'excédé par cet homme de la taille d'un hippopotame.

Aussitôt des flots d'image se déversèrent dans sa tête, des souvenirs de Dursley. Lucius chercha volontairement ce qui se rapportait à Gaby et aussitôt les flots de souvenirs s'ordonnèrent pour devenir plus nets.

/GM/

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ! criait une voix feminine._

_L'image changea, montrant que le gros porc se dépla__ç__ait rapidement vers la provenance de ce cri._

_Que se passe t il Pétunia ma chérie ? demanda t il d'une voix inquiète et surprise._

_Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive, peu de chose avait changé dans le décor entre le souvenir de l'homme et le présent. La tante de Gabriel se trouvait devant l'entrée, un pa__nier contenant__ des bouteille__s__ de lait vide__s dans une main, un__ morceau de papier dans l'autre et elle regardait d'un air consterné un petit tas de couverture sur le pas de la porte._

_Pétunia ? _

_Ce… ce n'est pas possible ! dit alors la femme en reprenant constance, sa voix se chargeant peu à peu de dégoût et de colère. CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! __C__ette… __ce__tte traîné me faire ça à moi ! M__oi qui ai la décence d'avoir une vie normale !__ E__lle m'aura déjà pourrie toute mon enfance et maintenant…maintenant ça !_

_Pétunia que se passe t il ? demanda l'homme de plus en plus étonné._

_La femme retourna son visage chevalin vers son époux tout en désignant le tas de couverture sur le pas de la porte du doigt._

_Ma bâtarde de sœur e__s__t morte et nous laisse son sale mioche en cadeau._

/GM/

L'image devint trouble et le souvenir changea

/GM/

_La maison était décorée__ pour Noël visiblement et l'homme se trouvait dans le vestibule avec sa femme et son fils qui devait avoir environ 6 ans et peser visiblement déjà bien trop pour un garçon de cet âge._

_Nous n'en avons pas pour plus de __2 heures je pense Vernon, disait la femme, tu es sû__r de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous_

_Non merci ma chérie, il faut bien que quelqu'un le surveille pour éviter une catastrophe et de toute façon la messe de Noël ne me dit rien._

_Je veux pas y aller ! grogna alors le gamin blond alors que sa mère lui enfonçait un affreux bonnet mauve sur la tête._

_Mais il faut y aller Duddychounet, répondit alors l'homme avec patience, sinon le père Noël ne pourra pas passer._

_D'accord, grogna le gosse. A tout à l'heure papa._

_A tout à l'heure mon chéri, a tout à l'heure Pétunia, bonne soirée._

_Oui, oui._

_La femme et le gamin sortirent de la maison et on entendit bientôt le bruit des pneus d'une voiture crissant sur la neige de l'allée. Quand le bruit de moteur fut éloigné, l'homme s'approcha d'un pas massif du placard sous l'escalier qu'il ouvrit d'un coup._

_A l'intérieur de ce placard se trouvait un lit de camp sur lequel était allongé un petit garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 3 ou 4 ans et qui fixait le plafond dans un silence anormal pour un enfant de cet âge surtout le jour de Noël._

_Garçon__ hurla alors l'homme faisant se redresser le petit garçon d'un coup en sursautant. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? __V__iens là !_

_Le gosse sortit du placard rapidement et se tint bien droit devant l'homme__ habillé de frusque trois fois trop grandes pour lui et bien trop large__s_

_Qu'as tu encore fait ? _

_Rien oncle Vernon, répondit le tout petit garçon d'une voix craintive._

_L'homme sembla considérer__ un moment le garçon avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. _

_C'est vrai tu as été sage Harry. Veux__-__tu continuer à être un gentil petit garçon ? _

_Le garçonnet leva la tête visiblement abasourdit par le ton doux de son oncle et par l'emploi de son prénom._

_Vi, dit il alors tout doucement._

_Alors suis-__moi, dit l'homme. _

_Il fit monter le garçonnet à l'étage et le guida vers sa propre chambre._

_Arriv__é__ dedans, l'homme se tourna vers le garçonnet et lui dit d'une voix carnassière. _

_Maintenant Harry nous allons jouer à un nouveau jeu tous les deux._

/GM/

_L'homme conduisait une voiture qu'il arrêta dans l'allée de sa maison._

_Il ouvrit la portière du conducteur d'un geste brusque et ordonna avec mauvaise humeur._

_Gamin sors moi cette valise du coffre et rentre dans la maison_

_Oui oncle Vernon, répondit la voix calme de Gabriel qui revenait visiblement de sa première année à Poudlard._

_Et plus vite que ça ! grogna l'homme_

_Le gamin chétif se dépêcha alors de traîner la lourde valise jusque dans la maison où il la rangea dans le placard sous l'escalier sous les ordres de son oncle._

_L'homme lui attrapa alors soudainement le bras sans aucune raison apparente et lui fit monter les marches de force en commençant à pest__er__ avec rage._

_Alors mon garçon ton année dans __t__on monde d'anorma__ux s__'est bien passé__e__ ? Ils t'ont bien corrompu ? Tu as enfin vu de tes propres yeux ce que tes monstres de parents étai__en__t ? Ce que ta pute de mère à fait à une famille normale en allant là bas, à quel point elle a fait souffrir ta tante ? DIS MOI GARCON CELA T'AS PLUS ?_

_Pendant ce temps ils avaient fini de gravir les marches et l'homme traîn__ait__ toujours le gosse en lui serrant le bras très, très fortement jusqu'à l__a petite chambre du fond dont la__ porte était couverte par un gros verrou._

_Et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie nous, qui avons tout fait pour que tu sois un garçon normal et sain et non pas un voyou, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi. _

_Il ouvrit la porte et balança le garçon dans la pièce en continuant de rager alors que Gabriel se tenait à un mètre de lui visiblement terrifié._

_C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? continua l'homme avant de décoller une gifle magistrale au gamin qui ne broncha pas pour autant alors que sa lèvre inférieur__e__ se rompait sous le choc._

_Je vais devoir te remettre dans le bon chemin Harry, dit alors l'homme d'une voix plus basse tandis que le gosse se mettait immédiatement à regarder le sol en tremblant._

_Déshabilles toi ! ordonna alors l'homme_

_Non s'il te plait oncle Vernon … commença Gabriel en le regardant dans les yeux._

_Fermes là ! T__o__n__na l'homme en lui assénant un nouveau coup, dans l'estomac cette fois, qui fit tomber le garçon à genoux sur le sol. Tu nous as fait honte ! Tu nous as déshonoré__s__. Tu n'es qu'un anormal ! Je dois te remettre sur le bon chemin ! tempêta l'oncle en attrapant Gabriel par les cheveux pour le remettre debout et en lui enlevant de force son T-shirt._

_Non, s'il te plait Oncle Vernon, tenta de nouveau l'enfant. _

_Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup qui le fit tomber sur le sol suivit de trois ou quatre coups de pieds dans les côtes le faisant se recroqueviller à même le parquet branlant de la chambre._

_L'homme baissa son propre pantalon et son caleçon avant de finir d__e déshabiller le gosse qui luttait__ pour retrouver son souffle._

_L'oncle prit son neveu à même le sol avec violence et brutalité, faisant geindre le gamin de douleur à chacun de ses coups de reins. Mais l'homme impitoyable continua son va et vient avec rage dans le corps de son neveu qui pleurait en silence. Le plus âgé jouit enfin dans le corps de l'enfant et le laissa tremblant et au bord de l'inconscience sur le sol._

_Bon retour parmi nous garçon, cracha alors l'adulte. Tu m'avais manqué !_

_Il donna un denier coup de pied dans le ventre du garçon avant de quitter la place en fermant la porte._

/GM/

_Gabriel et l'autre garçon devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. Le gros garçon blond était assis sur une chaise et s'empiffrait de gâteau à la noix de coco et au chocolat, pendant que Gabriel, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, surveillait le bacon qui était en train de cuire._

_L'homme quant à lui lisait le journal d'un œil et surveillait les gosses de l'autre._

_Harry, va me chercher du lait ! ordonna le garçon blond d__'__u__n__ air mal aimable._

_Oui Dudley, répondit Gabriel docilement avant de se diriger vers le frigo et de ramener une bouteille de lait à son cousin. Mais pendant qu'il servait son co__usin, une légère odeur de brûlé__ leur parvint aux narines à tous les trois._

_L'oncle referma son journal d'un coup sec et se mis immédiatement à incendier le pauvre Gabriel pour avoir laiss__é__ brûler le bacon. L'enfant ne tenta même pas de se justifier devant l'homme massif qui hurlait à sans casser les poumons le traitant de tous les noms et l'accusant de tous les m__aux__ de la terre. Il se contenta de regarder le sol d'un air navré et soumis. Avant que son oncle, pour le punir de sa « bêtise » ne lui applique le bras sur la plaque de cuisson, créant une immense brûlure sur l'avant bras du garçon qui pleura silencieusement alors que son cousin éclatait d'un rire sadique._

/GM/

De nombreux autres souvenirs apparurent dans la tête de Lucius, majoritairement des mauvais traitements donnés à Gabriel, des coups, de pieds, de poing, de ceinture ou de divers objets contendants. Une fois où Vernon enfonça délibérément la tête de Gabriel sous l'eau dans l'évier pendant une bonne minute parce qu'il n'avait pas fait assez vite la vaisselle alors qu'il devait à peine avoir trois ans. Mais surtout les violences sexuelles : les fois où Vernon se contentait de pratiquer des attouchements sur l'enfant étaient très rares. Plus souvent il se masturbait devant lui, le forçait à avaler ce qu'il avait éjaculé dans sa petite bouche, et le violait. Beaucoup de viols, beaucoup plus que n'importe quel humain ne puisse supporter de voir sans avoir envie de vomir.

L'homme massif avait violé son « neveu » partout : dans sa chambre d'enfant, dans leur chambre conjugal, dans le garage très souvent, à même le sol ou dans un lit, avec brutalité ou plus doucement, le caressant en même temps ou non, le frappant, le prenant allongé ou debout contre un mur, sous la douche… Et plus la fréquence entre les souvenirs de Vernon était importante, plus Lucius notait une passivité grande voire totale de Gabriel. L'enfant semblait alors totalement déconnecté de la réalité, agissant en parfait petit robot ou ne bougeant pas du centimètre malgré les atrocités que lui faisait subir l'adulte.

Quand il ne put plus en supporter d'avantage Lucius cassa le lien mental avec l'homme et lui lança un puissant doloris sans sourciller. Puis deux, trois, cinq. L'homme blond tortura sans aucun remord l'agresseur de son fils pendant près de trois longues heures, alternant les divers sort de fractures, brûlure, coups, douleur…. Enfin Lucius leva le dernier sort et se rapprocha d'un pas de tueur de ce qui restait de Vernon Durlsey, courbé de douleur à même le sol de son bureau et passablement en sang.

Je vous souhaite Dursley, dit il alors d'une voix polaire, de trouver un jour quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que vous qui vous défoncera le cul proprement. Cela vous apprendra à toucher à un gosse. Juste une dernière chose avant que je ne vous achève : Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? Ce gosse était de votre famille bon Dieu !

Vernon Dursley cracha un peu de son propre sang avant de répondre d'une voix devenue râpeuse à force de crier :

C'est un sale monstre comme vous, un anormal. En revanche c'est une bonne petite pute et il le sait.

Lucius donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen de l'homme à l'insulte contre Gabriel. Oui cette merde en face de lui s'était servi de son fils comme on se sert d'une pute mais le seul monstre dans l'histoire n'était pas le gamin, loin de là.

Répugnant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Lucius se contraignit à donner des sorts de soin à l'homme qui enlèverait toute blessure visible mais qui ne supprimait en rien la douleur. Il aurait bien tué ce bâtard mais pour la sécurité de Gabriel, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur la famille Dursley en ce moment, cela n'aurait fait que révéler au grand public le fait qu'Harry Potter ait disparu. Et Lucius préférait que ce fait ne soit connu du public que le plus tardivement possible, qu'une fois qu'il aurait déjà présenté Gabriel au monde comme son fils pour que personne ne face le lien.

Le sorcier soigna donc les blessures visibles de l'homme avant de lui administrer un puissant sortilège d'amnésie et de lui faire enregistrer à la place le fait qu'il avait lui même envoyé Harry dans une colonie de vacance militaire pour lui forger le caractère il y avait de ça 3 semaines sans en parler à sa femme pour le moment mais qu'il le ferait ce soir. L'enfant reviendrait le 2 septembre ; en attendant aucune des lettres qui lui étaient destinées ne trouveraient de réponse sauf si elles devenaient trop nombreuses, alors là Vernon enverrait une lettre sur la colonie à un des expéditeur, au choix. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme blond prétextant être avocat pour un client quelconque, il n'avait jamais vu de sorcier pendant les grandes vacances, et cet après midi lui même n'avait pas eut lieu. Il avait un début de grippe supposait il ce qui expliquait ses douleurs.

Une fois son travail de lavage de cerveau effectué, Lucius sorti du bureau, effectua également un effacement de la mémoire, bien que moins important, chez la secrétaire, avant de quitter définitivement l'entreprise Grunning et de transplanner au Manoir, à la fois de meilleur et de moins bonne humeur.

* * *

**( 1 ) Ici j'avoue j'ai chargé la mule ! Le cliché type de la secrétaire pas douée pour deux ronds et cent pour cent superficielle ! Mea culpa ! Je tiens à préciser à ces chers lecteurs que je n'ai absolument rien contre les secrétaires vu que ma mère en est une elle même et ne ressemble ABSOLUMENT PAS à l'espèce de chose à peine doté d'un quart de cerveau que j'ai dépeint ici. Je précise aussi que je n'ai rien contre nos amies les blondes, que j'apprécie énormément et qui sont aussi intelligentes que les autres femmes de la terre rousses ou brunes. Enfin je précise comme même que dans cette magnifique description trois personne réelles étaient bel et bien visées (leur mélange donnerait vraiment ça ! c'est affolant) la 1ère pour ****le prénom et **_**la stupidité**_**, la seconde pour les fringues **_**et la stupidité**_** et la troisième pour la « dinde attitude » **_**et la stupidité**_**. Et rassurez vos chères lectrices pour le coup aucune de vous n'était visée, ces chers trois personne ne sachant visiblement pas lire autres chose que les aventure de oui oui ou des bisounours je doute de les trouver un jour sur ce site ;) ( ça soulage n'empêche lol) **

**Sur ce je vous aime à bientôt.**

**petite bulle**


	13. ch12 : décision et adaptation

Chapitre12 : Décisions et adaptation

_7 août 1994, Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre._

Lucius arriva de nouveau chez lui et s'enferma un moment dans son bureau pour réfléchir, avant même d'aller voir sa femme et ses fils. Il se sentait nauséeux de tous les souvenirs des maltraitances que les Dursley avaient fait subir à son fils et il savait que pour l'équilibre de sa famille il devait de se montrer fort. Sinon Narcissia, Drago, et surtout Gabriel, craqueraient aussi. Or un groupe de dépressifs profonds n'était pas du tout ce qu'il souhaitait voir advenir de sa famille.

Lucius prit donc le temps de se remettre psychologiquement un peu de cette visite dans les pensées du monstre chez qui Dumbledore avait envoyé son fils en toute bonne foi et ce pendant les treize courtes années de son existence. L'esprit acéré de l'homme blond se remit en route à la pensée du directeur de Poudlard.

Etait ce bien lui qui avait commandité l'enlèvement de Gabriel, ou y était-il étranger ? Et est-ce que les Potter avaient réellement enlevé son fils ou l'avaient ils simplement recueilli par pur hasard, sans savoir qu'il était un Malefoy en réalité ?

Après tout, dans la plus part des procédures d'adoptions sorcières, il était courant que la magie des parents adoptants se mêle à celle de l'enfant adopté et donne ainsi l'apparence physique de ses nouveaux parents à l'enfant. Etait ce que qui s'était réellement passé avec Gabriel ?

Ou alors lui avaient-ils fait ingurgiter de force une potion de changement d'apparence ? Et puis il restait cette histoire de changement d'âge. Si les Potter avaient adopté un enfant en toute bonne foi, pourquoi le faire vieillir d'un an d'un coup ? C'était on ne peut plus ridicule comme action !

Et surtout maintenant que devait il faire pour Gabriel ? Fallait il qu'il l'inscrive à Poudlard, dans le collège dirigé par l'homme qui l'avait peut être enlevé à sa famille nourrisson et qui l'avait réellement placé chez ces monstres de moldus après la mort de ses « parents » ? Le vieil homme était il assez sûr pour risquer de remettre Gabriel en son contact ?

Mais en même temps que devait il dire quant à l'absence de Gabriel ces deux dernières années ? Devait-il lui inventer une scolarité dans une autre école très privée de magie expliquant son niveau correct ; ou bien dire qu'il avait été par des moldus, en tant que moldu, ses pouvoirs étant inconsciemment bridés ?

Peut être, cela pourrait être une solution _s'il y retournait_. Et Lucius n'était pas sûr de vouloir renvoyer Gabriel à Poudlard avec ces mystères autour du directeur et de ses proches enseignants.

Mais en même temps Mélusine avait bien précisé qu'il valait mieux éviter des chocs trop déstabilisants pour l'équilibre mental de son plus jeune fils. Or, que Lucius le veuille ou non, Gabriel était _déjà_ habitué à Poudlard et ce lieu devait certainement lui sembler être l'endroit le plus proche d'une maison et le plus sécuritaire dans son esprit. C'était après tout le seul endroit ou il avait pu passer du temps ces deux dernières années loin de ses moldus ; ça avait été sa seule échappatoire en treize ans de vie, le seul endroit où il n'était ni battu ni violé à chaque fois que son oncle passait une mauvaise journée au travail ou qu'il pleuvait dehors.

Non, Lucius ne pouvait décemment pas faire autre chose que renvoyer Gabriel là bas pour son bien être, tout en espérant ne pas trop l'exposer et lui faire du mal dans le même temps. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, il y aurait non seulement Drago, mais aussi Sévérus pour le surveiller… Oui c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire.

Lucius attrapa donc une plume et un parchemin sur son bureau parfaitement ordonné et entreprit de rédiger une lettre à l'attention de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard qui avait la charge des inscriptions administratives des enfants sorciers dans l'école.

Lucius savait qu'il fallait qu'il inscrive officiellement Gabriel dès maintenant. Non seulement à cause des papiers administratifs que ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer le collège ; mais aussi parce pour l'instant la couverture « Harry en colonie de vacances » tenait toujours et que dès que la rentrée serait arrivée, au plus tard, elle ne tiendrait plus.

Et une famille inscrivant _comme par hasard_ un nouvel enfant, retrouvé on ne sait où, alors que le jeune garçon le plus célèbre du monde magique venait de disparaître ne ferait pas crédible plus d'une demi seconde.

Oui il n'y avait que ça à faire, Gabriel devait apparaître avant qu'Harry ne s'efface mystérieusement et définitivement.

Le père de famille rédigea donc une lettre courte et polie à l'intention de Mac Gonagal, lui expliquant que lui et son épouse avaient eut le grand bonheur et l'immense chance de retrouver leur plus jeune fils, disparu depuis près de treize ans, chez des Moldus grâce aux détectives privés qu'ils avaient continué à employer pour retrouver sa trace pendant toutes ces années.

Lucius passa brièvement sur le fait qu'ils avaient récupéré sa garde ; il ne parla pas des colliers, dans le cas où justement ce ne soit pas les Potter mais quelqu'un d'autre qui ait lancé ce sort de camouflage sur le bijou de Gabriel alors qu'il était bébé -or un professeur de métamorphose ou de sortilège aurait été tout à fait apte à le faire- comme il n'explicita pas non plus volontairement les faits qui les avaient poussés à récupérer leur enfant aussi vite, sans prendre le temps de réellement le connaître avant d'en obtenir la garde. Ils aviseraient plus tard avec Narcissia et les garçons si la question leur était posée.

L'homme blond se contenta de dire dans sa missive qu'il souhaitait inscrire son fils en troisième année à Poudlard. L'enfant ne s'y était pas rendu avant, expliquait il car, ayant été recueillit par des moldus mais étant né de deux parents sorciers, aucun sort de détection magique n'avait été posé sur lui à sa naissance ; comme pour les enfants sorcier issus de famille cent pour cent moldu.

Il expliqua brièvement que Gabriel avait donc suivi une scolarité dans une petite école moldue jusque là mais qu'il n'aurait certainement aucune difficulté à suivre le programme des troisièmes années car sa femme et lui même avaient dors et déjà commencé à lui enseigner les notions qu'il aurait dû apprendre à Poudlard, aidés de leurs fils aîné.

Il demanda cordialement à recevoir au plus vite les papiers nécessaires à l'inscription officielle de son benjamin et signa de sa plus belle écriture, avant de cacheter la lettre et de l'envoyer à Poudlard, priant intérieurement pour que Dumbledore ne soit pas le cerveau de l'affaire et ne découvre donc pas tout de suite que Gabriel Malefoy et Harry Potter étaient en réalité une seule et unique personne.

Lucius regarda sa chouette ébène s'envoler dans le ciel avec un léger sourire tout de même. Demain c'était la fin du traitement lourd de Gabriel, demain ils pourraient tous commencer à vivre réellement en famille.

/GM/

Drago fut levé de très bonne heure en ce jeudi 8 août, aujourd'hui commençait réellement sa nouvelle vie de famille, aujourd'hui il prenait enfin son rôle de grand frère, aujourd'hui Gabriel ne serait plus sous _sommeillas vitalitaé_, aujourd'hui son petit frère ferait _enfin_ autre chose que dormir.

Le jeune adolescent se leva donc de son lit aux alentours de 7 heures, ce qui était inhabituellement tôt pour une période de vacances. Il alla prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain qu'il occupait jusque là à lui seul, puisque placée dans l'aile du manoir réservée aux enfants, mais qui bientôt serait aussi le territoire de toilette de son petit frère. Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de ses camarades de Poudlard auraient pu penser, jamais Drago n'avait été aussi heureux à l'idée de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce n'était qu'une simple pièce.

Il fut prêt aux environs de 7h15 et alla jeter un coup d'œil discret dans la chambre de Gaby, comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Il entrebâilla la porte le plus silencieusement possible et constata avec un sourire tendre que son petit frère était déjà réveillé lui aussi et qu'il était sagement assis en tailleur sur son lit ; regardant par la fenêtre ouverte le jardin situé derrière le manoir dans le calme.

Drago toqua doucement sur la porte, faisant tourner le regard améthyste de Gabriel vers lui et demanda d'une voix douce :

Je peux entrer ?

Gabriel le regarda calmement en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête et Drago pénétra donc dans la chambre de son benjamin. Le jeune adolescent était parfaitement conscient d'être un privilégié dans sa famille.

En effet il était le seul que Gabriel acceptait vraiment. Et, même si cela n'était pas toujours très confortable entre eux, au moins Drago avait le pouvoir de tenir une conversation avec son frère et de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de ce dernier sans qu'il ne se mette indubitablement à frémir ou qu'il ne se tende un peu plus qu'en temps normal.

Eh, commença alors l'aîné du ton calme et rassurant qu'il prenait tout le temps avec Gabriel sans même s'en rendre compte. Tu dois en avoir mare d'être assis dans ce lit, non ?

Gaby fit un petit mouvement en forme de vague avec sa main qui signifiait « ça va » dans leur code.

Hum, répondit Drago dubitatif mais sachant pertinemment que de toutes façons Gabriel ne se plaindrait jamais de quoi que ce soit que leurs parents lui auraient demandé de faire, étant trop docile pour ça.

En attendant, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui, reprit Drago d'un air joyeux. Tu as officiellement le droit de te lever à nouveau. Que penserais tu d'aller prendre une douche et que je te fasse visiter le manoir après ? Et ensuite nous pourrions aller déjeuner une fois que les parents seront levés, qu'en dis tu ?

Sans grande surprise Gabriel acquiesça encore une fois avec docilité avant d'attraper doucement la main que lui tendait son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Et il se trouva que Drago fut bien inspiré de ce geste car, bien que Gabriel se soit relevé assez lentement, le fait qu'il soit resté dans la station allongée pendant trois semaines fit qu'il fut saisit d'un vertige aussitôt qu'il eut posé un pied par terre.

Dès qu'il vit son petit frère tanguer un peu, Drago se mit instinctivement en mode « grand frère protecteur » et l'attrapa plus fermement par la taille ; alors que Gabriel posait ses deux mains sur les bras de Drago par pur réflexe pour regagner son équilibre en fermant les yeux.

Respires doucement, intima alors Drago avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Gabriel fit comme son grand frère lui avait dit et respira lentement et profondément pour calmer un peu cette sensation de mal de mer qui l'assaillait, ne voyant pas le regard de braise de son frère le détailler attentivement de crainte qu'il ne fasse un malaise.

Drago avait en effet demandé à Mélusine pourquoi Gabriel devait rester allongé il y a de ça deux semaines, alors que ce dernier finissait sa première semaine de traitement. La médicomage lui avait alors expliqué très clairement les risques d'hémorragies internes qu'encourraient Gabriel en restant dans la station « debout », et que ceux ci pouvaient se manifester par des vertiges, des pertes de couleurs sur le visage ou même, parfois, aucun symptôme visible ; mais que, dans tous les cas, si la personne faisant une hémorragie interne n'était pas soignée très vite elle décéderait indubitablement.

Or là Gabriel n'avait pas l'air du tout stable et son visage avait perdu ses couleurs depuis bien trop longtemps pour que Drago puisse y lire quoi que ce soit de changeant. Et si la médicomage n'avait pas compté le bon temps ? S'il fallait que Gaby' reste allongé plus longtemps pour plus de sécurité ?

Les instincts protecteurs de Drago furent heureusement apaisés alors que Gabriel rouvrait les yeux au bout d'une longue minute, son vertige s'étant dissipé.

Ça va mieux ? s'enquit alors Drago d'une voix toujours inquiète.

Gabriel acquiesça positivement en lui faisant un très léger sourire.

T'es sûr que ça va aller pour te rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain Gab' ? demanda tout de même de nouveau Drago, pas encore tout à fait rassuré.

Gabriel lui fit de nouveau un sourire léger et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte protectrice de son aîné, avant d'aller à pas lents vers son armoire et d'en tirer lentement quelques affaires propres. Elles avaient appartenues à Drago il y avait de ça presque trois ans, mais Gabriel était tellement chétif que même avec cette différence entre les tailles et son âge les vêtements de Drago restaient un peu trop amples pour lui. Bien que cela soit nettement mieux que ceux que les Dursley lui donnaient avant aussi bien dans la taille que dans la qualité, ceux ci étant à l'état neufs et non pas usés et tachés.

Une fois ses affaires sous le bras, Gabriel se dirigea toujours à un rythme lent vers la salle de bain, seule autre pièce du manoir qu'il connaissait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et entreprit de prendre une douche chaude et rapide, mais durant assez de temps tout de même pour détendre ses muscles un peu ankylosés par son immobilité prolongée. Une fois lavé, séché et habillé, il re-sortit de la salle de bain et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait devant une porte près de sa propre chambre.

Commençons la visite, dit Drago avec un sourire avant de pousser la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé : Là c'est ma chambre.

La dite chambre était aussi grande que celle de Gabriel bien qu'elle ne soit pas aménagée du tout de la même manière. Les murs était blancs et bleu tandis que les rideaux et le couvre lit était vert forêt. Le tout donnait un côté chaleureux à la pièce qui était parfaitement ordonnée.

Tu viens ici quand tu veux, précisa alors Drago avec le plus grand sérieux.

35 minutes plus tard, Drago avait montré la majorité du manoir à Gabriel qui sentait au fond de lui qu'il allait certainement se perdre à travers tout ces dédalles de couloirs et d'escaliers. Son frère aîné lui avait montré la salle de travail de l'aile des enfants qui comportait une grande table et plusieurs étagères pleines de livres ; la bibliothèque du manoir, le bureau de leur père (bien qu'ils ni soient pas entrés par respect pour l'homme), la pièce où leur mère peignait à ses heures perdues, ou bien composait ses bouquets de fleurs, la cuisine, où Gaby' fit la connaissance des trois elfes de maisons des Malefoy, Xinna, Chirpy et Gloudy ; la salle à manger, la salle de réception, le hall, le jardin d'hiver, le petit salon, le grand salon …

Enfin, une fois le tour de toutes les pièces importantes fait, Drago ramena son petit frère dans la salle à manger où était assise leur mère, lisant le journal d'un air distrait.

Bonjour maman ! dit alors Drago avec bonne humeur en tirant son frère dans la salle gentiment.

Narcissia releva la tête de sa lecture et fit un grand sourire à ses deux enfants.

Oh bonjour mes chéris, déjà levés ? demanda t elle avec malice, se doutant parfaitement que la raison de ce réveil matinal pour Draco était son impatience et que dans le cas de Gabriel son cours sommeil venait du fait qu'il ne soit plus sous potion de sommeil.

Oui, j'ai fait la visite du Manoir à Gabriel.

Oh vraiment, alors Gabriel qu'en as tu pensé ? demanda Narcissia avec douceur.

Gabriel la regarda avec indécision et timidité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ou Lucius lui demandaient son avis pour quelque chose et répondit de la manière habituelle, c'est à dire en signant quelque chose voulant dire « c'est très bien Madame ».

Narcissia tenta de ne pas laisser la peine l'envahir devant la réaction toujours identiquement timide et posée de Gabriel. L'enfant ne donnait jamais véritablement son avis pour quoi que ce soit, il laissait le plus souvent les autres prendre les décisions pour lui. Mais Narcissia et Lucius avaient été prévenus par Mélusine que Gabriel serait très peu confiant, très docile, et qu'il s'attendrait certainement à ce que chacune de ses actions ou décisions poussent ses parents à le punir. Donc la mère de famille se contenta de sourire gentiment à Gabriel, sans montrer sa tristesse devant ce petit garçon craintif qu'était le sien et de demander d'une voix joyeuse aux enfants de prendre place pour le petit déjeuner.

Nous t'avons inscrit à Poudlard Gabriel, dit elle alors doucement tandis que son aîné mangeait comme quatre et que son benjamin touchait à peine à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Et nous avons reçu votre liste de fourniture à tous les deux aujourd'hui même. Nous irons donc au Chemin de Traverse cet après midi pour aller les chercher. Nous en profiterons pour vous reprendre des uniformes à votre taille- Tu as encore grandi Drago !- et pour acheter la baguette de Gabriel. Cela vous convient il ?

Ouais super ! répondit le plus âgé des fils Malefoy la bouche pleine s'attirant un regard noir de sa mère devant son comportement à table.

Il vida donc sa bouche avant de dire : « Oui maman, merci » d'un ton plus posé

Et toi mon chéri, cela te convient ? demanda Narcissia à Gabriel qui- Ô surprise ! - acquiesça poliment.

Maman où est papa ?

Il avait une réunion au ministère ce matin, mais il viendra avec nous cet après midi, nous ne seront pas trop de deux à vous surveiller. Oh fait Drago mon chéri as tu répondu à ton ami Blaise pour la sortie que tu avais prévue avec lui ?

Moui, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à y aller sans moi, qu'il y avait plus important que la coupe à mes yeux en ce moment. Et il m'a demandé si je n'étais pas un peu malade.

Et ? demanda Narcissia avec un sourire amusé, mais en surveillant toujours Gabriel, qui avalait difficilement une unique clémentine, du coin de l'œil.

Et je lui répondu que c'était une possibilité, répondit Drago sarcastiquement.

Oh je vois, répliqua alors Narcissia avec amusement. Quand tu auras fini Drago tu iras finir tes devoirs d'accord ?

Oui m'man

Bien, et Gabriel, mon chéri, tu veux bien me suivre ? demanda Narcissia avec douceur en constatant que le plus jeune avait fini de manger son unique clémentine et fixait le vide d'un air absent.

Le garçon se leva docilement de sa place et suivit la femme jusqu'à la porte avec un calme olympien. Drago envoya un regard curieux à sa mère qui lui rendit un sourire mystérieux avant de sortir, Gabriel sur ses talons.

Narcissia amena Gabriel jusque dans la salle de bain de l'aile des enfants et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qu'elle venait de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Docilement Gabriel s'exécuta.

Mon chéri, et si nous mettions un peu d'ordre à tes cheveux, hum ? dit alors Narcissia avec bonne humeur.

Il fallait avouer que la chevelure de son plus jeune fils était un grand n'importe quoi. Vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu conscience d'avoir les cheveux longs jusqu'avant son retour dans la famille Malefoy, ils étaient un peu de toutes les longueurs et dans tous les sens.

Narcissia réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle voulait et pouvait en faire puis, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, agita distraitement sa baguette plusieurs fois, coupant des mèches ça et là ; sans que Gabriel ne fasse rien d'autre qu'attendre poliment qu'elle termine.

Au bout de 10 minutes Narcissia fut pleinement satisfaite de son travail, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Gaby lui allait _par-fai-te-ment._

Elle avait conservé une coupe qui lui arriva à la base de la nuque pour les mèches les plus longues, mais l'ensemble des cheveux n'étaient pas à la même longueur. La coupe du garçon était étrangement asymétrique, car certaines mèches dépassaient ça et là mais malgré tout elle était vraiment belle. Un peu bizarre dans sa composition mais magnifique au finale, faisant parfaitement ressortir à la foi la nature douce et soyeuse des cheveux méchés de Gabriel et son regard améthyste envoûtant. Narcissia fit apparaître un miroir devant Gabriel avec un « Et voilà ! » théâtral.

Gabriel se contenta de sourire timidement devant la réaction enthousiaste de sa mère.

/GM/

Lucius regagna sa demeure aux alentours de 14h, il avait prévenu Narcissia de ne pas l'attendre pour passer à table avec les garçons. Le ministre l'avait cependant retenu bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Cornellius Fugue était un incapable, ça il le s'avait depuis des années, mais crétin à ce point là, il ne croyait pas ça possible.

L'homme avait en effet déclaré comme _absolument merveilleux_ et _très surprenant_ que les Malefoy aient retrouvé leur second enfant, tant et si bien qu'il voulait faire publier cette nouvelle dans la presse avec une photo de Gabriel en prime.

Lucius s'y était immédiatement fermement opposé. Son enfant avait suffisamment été le sujet des journaux ces dernières années sans qu'on vienne encore l'embêter maintenant qu'il redevenait la personne qu'il aurait toujours dû être

Et puis, le ministre pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Lucius et Narcissia n'étaient pas complètement stupides. Tous deux savaient déjà qu'en réalité le ministre n'avait eu aucune connaissance de l'existence de Gabriel jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit obligé de retourner au Ministère pour le reconnaître une seconde fois officiellement comme un membre de leur famille. L'homme politique allait sans nul doute chercher à fouiner dans le passé de Gabriel pour tenter de se donner un poids face aux Malefoy en connaissant leurs secrets. Les secrets de famille chez les Sang Purs n'étaient effectivement jamais des avantages pour le Ministères vu qu'ils étaient gardés précieusement de génération en génération et leur permettaient de savoir la véritable histoire parfois non officielle du Monde Magique, vérité que certains gouvernements préféreraient parfois réussir à la faire oublier du Grand Public.

Or aucun des deux Malefoy ne comptaient le laisser ainsi fouiner dans leur affaires et découvrir les secrets entourant Gabriel. Secrets qui en faisaient une personne _très, très_ fragile. L'enfant était suffisamment traumatisé comme ça sans que toute la communauté sorcière apprenne son ancienne identité, ou bien le fait qu'il ait été violé à mainte reprise pendant des années et des années. Lucius et Narcissia protégeraient leur fils, que Fudge le veuille ou non.

Le père de la famille Malefoy arriva donc au Manoir et interpella le premier elfe de maison qu'il croisa, elfe qui s'avéra être Gloudy, et il lui demanda où étaient la maîtresse et les jeunes maîtres.

La créature à grandes oreilles lui répondit qu'il pourrait les trouver dans le Grand Salon et, après l'avoir autorisée à se retirer, Lucius gagna donc la pièce où se trouvait sa famille. Il trouva Narcissia qui jouait aux échecs avec Drago, assis face à face de chaque coté de la table en bois d'ébène qui trônait dans le grand salon. Visiblement son épouse était encore une fois en train de battre son aîné et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment au garçon blond. Lucius tourna son regard dans la pièce et pu découvrir Gabriel qui lisait tranquillement, assis bien droit sur sa chaise, un livre sur le _Monde Magique au Moyen Age_ qui avait appartenu à Drago quand il avait 6 ou 7 ans. L'aîné avait visiblement voulu instruire son benjamin et le garçon lisait dans le calme et l'attitude sage et réservée qui lui était habituelle. Lucius nota tout de même que les cheveux autrefois désordonnés de Gabriel étaient maintenant coupés dans une forme non conventionnelle mais très agréable à l'œil. Apparemment Narcissia et ses ciseaux étaient passés par là.

Bonjour tout le monde, dit alors le maître de maison d'un ton joyeux et d'une voix douce.

Il s'efforçait de ne jamais être brusque dans ses propos ou d'entrer sans prévenir dans une pièce quand Gabriel était là. Son fils étant assez distant avec lui pour qu'il n'ait envie en plus de lui faire peur par inadvertance.

Bonjour Lucius, répondit Narcissia en déplaçant son fou pour faire échec et mat au roi de Drago qui grogna en la voyant faire tout en lâchant un « Bonjour père » d'un ton contrarié.

Gabriel se contenta d'un _très très_ léger sourire de bonjour en guise de bienvenue avant de replonger dans son livre rapidement. Lucius s'efforça de prendre ceci comme un signe positif, après tout il y a encore cinq jours Gabriel se serait tassé sur place sous son regard sans lui adresser le moindre signe, même minime, de confiance ou d'accueil.

J'ai gagné, s'exclama alors Narcissia toute contente, telle une gamine.

Ça change, grogna Drago pour la forme.

Bien qu'il soit le meilleur des joueurs d 'échecs chez ses camarades de classe, sa mère arrivait toujours à le battre quand il l'affrontait. Mais le garçon n'était au fond pas si mauvais joueur que ça puisqu'il demandait tout de même régulièrement à rejouer avec sa mère ; ce qui lui permettait de s'améliorer à chaque partie un peu plus.

Pouvons nous y aller ? demanda alors Lucius avec patience

Nous y allons, répondit Narcissia en se levant, sa robe longue de couleur noire, faite d'un bustier couvert de motifs floraux en velours en haut et d'une jupe évasée en bas, tournant autour d'elle dans son mouvement.

Elle rangea le jeu d'échec d'un coup de baguette alors que Gabriel reposait son livre soigneusement sur la petite table basse devant lui en se levant à son tour.

Et c'est parti pour l'aventure ! lâcha alors Drago en prenant la main de son père alors que Narcissia prenait celle de Gabriel pour transplanner au Chemin de Traverse.


	14. ch13 : chemin de traverse

Chapitre 13 : Chemin de Traverse

_8 août 1994, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre_

Ils apparurent tous les quatre devant le passage dans la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur, bar qui menait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lucius lâcha immédiatement la main de Drago et sorti sa baguette magique pour ouvrir le passage. Narcissia quant à elle continua de tenir la main de son benjamin qui attendait sagement, sans montrer une quelconque impatience pour qu'elle le lâche.

Le passage s'ouvrit sur l'allée marchande qui n'était pas bondée comme lors des dernières visites de Gabriel. Il fallait bien dire aussi qu'on entamait à peine la seconde semaine du mois d'août et que la majorité des élèves allant à Poudlard ne s'y prendraient qu'à la dernière minute pour faire leurs courses de rentrée. D'autant plus que cette année, l'Angleterre accueillait la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich, donc les sorciers anglais fans de ce sport étaient plus certainement en train de vérifier pour la xième fois qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour la coupe qui commencerait après demain qu'en train de songer à la rentrée scolaire du 1er Septembre.

Les enfants ne le savaient pas, mais si Narcissia et Lucius avaient choisi _ce jour_ pour faire les courses c'était justement pour la raison qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse. Or étant donné que c'était la toute première sortie de Gabriel en tant que Malefoy, ils avaient préféré le confronter au moins de monde possible d'un coup, le sachant encore très fragile et très peu confiant en lui et en eux.

Bien allons y commençons par les vêtements, dit alors Narcissia en entraînant son plus jeune fils sur l'allée marchande, donnant l'impulsion du mouvement aux deux autres hommes de sa vie par la même occasion.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la petite boutique de Mme Grippure et Lucius resta dehors. Il savait que sa femme était très exigeante pour les vêtements et il préférait la laisser faire, sachant qu'il ne serait pas vraiment utile à l'intérieur de toute façon.

Au bruit de la sonnette annonçant l'entrée de nouveaux clients, la petite femme replète qui tenait la boutique de vêtements sorciers arriva vers eux, un grand sourire aimable accroché aux lèvres.

Madame Malefoy quel plaisir de vous revoir. Oh et le jeune Monsieur Malefoy est avec vous à ce que je vois. Continua la femme sur le ton de la conversation bien que l'aîné des deux frères remarqua son regard curieux sur Gabriel.

Il nous faudrait de nouveaux uniformes pour ces deux là, dit alors Narcissia du ton hautin qu'elle utilisait toujours en public, aristocratie et protection familiale oblige.

Bien sûr, bien sûr ! s'exclama la marchande. Monsieur Malefoy vous connaissait la marche à suivre, indiqua t elle alors à Drago qui monta sur le tabouret pour qu'elle fasse les ourlets de ses nouvelles robes. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta tout de même en silence.

Il ne prêta pas le moins du monde attention à la conversation vide que tenait sa mère et la marchande mais darda son regard pendant tout l'essayage sur son petit frère à qui sa mère tenait toujours la main. Gabriel regardait le sol d'un air fasciné et ne décolla pas un instant les yeux de sur ses chaussures pendant la dizaine de minutes que prit l'ajustement des vêtements de son aîné.

Le jeune serpentard fini par descendre du tabouret et entoura les épaules de son petit frère d'un bras protecteur tandis que leur mère vérifiait que les ourlets commandés soient parfaits. Narcissia ayant lâché la main de Gabriel quand elle avait vu que Drago prenait le relais de lui-même. Ils lui convinrent finalement au grand soulagement de Mme Grippure qui connaissait l'exigence légendaire des Malefoy, les ayant déjà eut pour clients.

Bien passons à ce jeune homme maintenant, dit alors la vendeuse d'un ton aimable, tiquant tout de même légèrement au fait que le fils des Malefoy, connu pour sa froideur hérité de ses parents, semblait _protéger_ en quelque sorte le plus jeune des enfants.

Gabriel s'exécuta docilement et silencieusement et s'avança vers la marchande qui prit les mesures des vêtements qu'il lui faudrait d'un coup de baguette avant d'attirer à elle les robes noires d'uniformes.

Tu rentres en première année à Poudlard je suppose ? demanda alors la marchande d'un ton aimable.

Gabriel fit timidement non de la tête. Narcissia répondit alors à la vendeuse d'un ton détaché et froid pour qu'elle ne commence pas à harceler son enfant sur sa petite taille. Car, même si les potions données par Mélusine avaient un peu amélioré le poids et la taille de Gabriel, il restait frêle et assez menu pour quelqu'un de 13 ans, en paraissant plus facilement 10 ou au grand maximum 11.

Il entre en troisième année, coupa alors la mère de famille.

Oh ! s'exclama la couturière surprise alors qu'elle faisait signe à Gabriel de monter également sur le tabouret et commençait à agiter sa baguette pour faire les ourlets.

Eh bien.. Oui… Heu Quel écusson dois-je coudre dans ce cas là ? demanda t elle une fois remise de son choc.

Aucun, trancha Narcissia, pour le moment il n'a pas encore été réparti.

Bien, répondit de nouveau Mme Grippure mais on voyait nettement qu'elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Elle fini son travail et demanda s'il leur fallait quelque chose d'autre alors que les yeux d'aigle de Narcissia vérifiait de nouveau les ourlets.

La femme blonde fit alors signe aux garçons de sortir rejoindre leur père avant de se tourner vers la caisse pour régler ses achats et les faire envoyer directement au Manoir par un elfe de maison.

Alors ? demanda Lucius en voyant ses deux fils ressortir, Drago tenant la main de Gaby'.

C'est fait, Mère est en train de régler.

Bien, répondit Lucius alors que sa femme sortait de la boutique. Partageons nous les tâches, alors Narcissia tu n'as qu'à aller chercher les livres avec Gabriel et je m'occuperai des ingrédients de potions avec Drago. Retrouvons nous devant Ollivanders après pour la baguette de Gabriel. Cela vous convient il ?

Très bien, acquiesça Narcissia avant d'entraîner son benjamin sur le chemin de la boutique de livres.

Quand ils passèrent la porte de Fleury et Bott, Narcissia remarqua que la petite boutique comportait déjà une petite dizaine de personnes. Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la main de Gabriel et se dirigea vers les rayons scolaires, les listes de ses deux enfants dans sa main libre.

Tu vas m'aider à porter les livres tu veux bien chaton ? souffla la mère de famille vers son fils en voyant la taille impressionnante de la future pile de livres qu'elle aurait à acheter.

Gabriel acquiesça de nouveau docilement et Narcissia commença donc à parcourir les rayons du regard après lui avoir donné un sourire confiant.

La femme blonde venait d'attraper le dernier livre qu'il leur fallait quand une voix haut perchée la fit se retourner.

Oh Narcissia très chère, qu'elle surprise et grand bonheur de vous voir !

Maggye, salua la blonde avec un sourire forcé.

Maggye Parkinson était la Sang Pur la plus agaçante du monde sorcier anglais et la plus grande commère également. Elle semblait se nourrir littéralement de tous les potins en tout genre et était d'une superficialité dans ses conversations absolument navrante. Narcissia avait toujours fait preuve de tact avec elle parce qu'elle préférait qu'on dise d'elle qu'elle était une femme respectable bien qu'un peu froide plutôt que prêter le dos à toutes les rumeurs infondées que pourraient faire courir la femme sur elle si elle avait le malheur de la remettre dans ses plats de bandes proprement. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle exhortait Drago chaque année à ne pas se montrer trop irrité en présence de sa fille Pansy qui s'était mis dans la tête d'être la future Madame Malefoy et l'actuelle fiancée de son fils, alors que celui-ci souffrait en réalité d'urticaire à son contact.

Vous êtes en beauté aujourd'hui, complimenta la Matriarche Malefoy pour parfaire son discours.

Merci ma chère, d'une femme de goût comme vous cela m'honore, roucoula aussitôt Mrs Parkinson, la flatterie ayant parfaitement atteint son objectif. Mais dîtes moi très cher, qui est le charmant jeune homme qui vous accompagne?

Gabriel, répondit Narcissia un peu fraîchement en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son enfant qui portait quelques uns des livres de leurs listes pour l'aider. Notre second enfant.

La tête de Maggye Parkinson à ce moment précis fut tellement ahurit que la blonde manqua d'éclater de rire.

Votre fils ? demanda t elle une fois remise du choc.

Exactement. Gabriel voudrais tu aller donner ces livres à la caissière s'il te plait et prend ceci pour les payer.

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement et se dirigea vers la jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rouge feu qui lui sourit poliment avant d'enregistrer les livres pour en calculer le coup total.

Narcissia profita du silence de Mrs Pakinson pour s'approcher de la caisse elle-même et pour demander au marchand d'envoyer le paquet directement chez eux. La jeune vendeuse acquiesça, rendit la monnaie à Gabriel qui redonna la bourse à sa mère juste après.

Maggye, ce fut un réel plaisir mais je dois y aller, Lucius et Drago nous attendent, j'espère vous recroiser très bientôt très chère, votre compagnie est tellement agréable.

Oh bien sûr Narcissia, nous nous reverrons, agréa la femme avec un sourire ravie avant que les deux blonds ne la laisse finalement en plan.

Narcissia avait reprit la main de son fils pour l'emmener vers Ollivanders et ils s'aperçurent vite que Drago et Lucius étaient déjà sur place.

Un problème ? demanda le père de famille en constatant le légère agacement dans les prunelles de sa femme, agacement qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir pour ne pas stresser Gaby.

Nous avons rencontré Maggye Parkinson.

Oh je vois… répondit son époux. Qui sait cela nous sera peut être utile pour asseoir certaines choses, dit il vaguement.

Mais son épouse compris tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence. Maggye Parkinson étant ce qu'elle était, la haute société magique foisonnerait bientôt de rumeur concernant l'existence de Gabriel. Et ceci n'était au final pas si mal puisque cela légitimerait l'appartenance de Gabriel à la famille Malefoy avant qu'on note à disparition d'Harry Potter. Enfin tout ceci ne tiendrait évidemment que pour les personnes ne faisant pas parti du complot de l'enlèvement de Gabriel il y a 13 ans.

Bon Gabriel si nous nous occupions de ta baguette maintenant ? demanda Lucius d'un ton aimable avant d'entrer dans la boutique avec toute sa petite famille.

La boutique n'avait pas changée depuis la première fois où Gabriel y avait mis les pieds, les boites de baguettes étaient toujours empilées dans le fond de la boutique, la même baguette et le même cousin usé étaient exposés dans la vitrine, la même odeur particulière emplissait vos narines quand vous pénétriez dans cette salle.

Gabriel pouvait de nouveau sentir cette sorte de flux très spécial qui semblait hanter la boutique, comme si un concentré de magie pure vibrait à travers les murs et les lattes du plancher en bois terni, comme si l'essence même de la magie et de ses pouvoirs avait élue résidence dans cette petite boutique.

Et comme la première fois qu'il était venu, la façon soudaine dont Ollivanders apparue le fit sursauter légèrement, s'attirant un regard sympathique de l'homme et inquiet de son père ; tandis que Drago passait de nouveau un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ? demanda alors Ollivanders qui semblait quelque peu surpris par leur visite, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas ce qui fit couler un peu de satisfaction dans les veines du père de famille qui n'avait jamais pu supporter cette sorte d'omniscience que semblait posséder le vieil homme, un peu à la manière de Dumbledore en moins manipulateur.

Monsieur Ollivanders, répondit alors Lucius sur un ton de salutation alors que Narcissia se contentait d'un regard neutre.

Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le fabricant de baguettes d'un ton aimable. Le jeune Drago aurait il un problème avec sa baguette ou vous peut être ?

Nullement, nous désirerions une baguette pour ce jeune homme, répondit Lucius en désignant son benjamin d'un mouvement vague de la main.

Bien sûr, s'exclama le vendeur sans poser plus de questions sur l'identité du jeune enfant. De quel côté manies tu la baguette mon garçon ?

Gabriel le regarda un moment surpris qu'il s'adresse si brusquement à lui avant de lui tendre sa main droite poliment.

Ollivanders fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la réponse silencieuse mais reprit son travail sans faire de commentaire.

Droitier hein ? Bien alors voyons voir….

Encore une fois le mètre à ruban prit des tonnes et des tonnes de mesures avant que le marchand de baguette ne face signe à Gabriel d'avancer un peu, une boite longue sous le bras d'où il sorti la première baguette.

Bois de hêtre 27 cm, poil de licorne. Agites là un peu mon garçon.

Rien ne se produisit.

Bien et celle ci : Bois de saule 26.5 cm et ventricule de dragon.

Encore une fois ce fut sans aucun résultat.

Le marchand ne désespéra pourtant pas et continua à lui faire essayer baguette sur baguette. Au bout d'une centaine d'essais il se tourna vers Gabriel, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux.

Comment vous appelez vous déjà ?

Gabriel, répondit son frère à sa place.

Gabriel ? réfléchit un moment le marchand avant de se retourner vers les parents du garçon soudainement. Le jeune Gabriel Malefoy ?

L'enfant acquiesça timidement alors que les trois autres fronçaient les sourcils.

Il me semblait bien avoir entendu parler d'une seconde naissance dans votre famille il y a de ça quelques années, expliqua alors l'homme avec un sourire aimable. Il y a 11 ans je suppose ?

Treize, corrigea Narcissia.

Bien, bien… Un client difficile comme votre frère mais ne désespérons pas… Juste une autre question. Cet enfant a t il quelque chose de particulier qui pourrait influencer sa pratique de la magie d'une manière ou d'une autre et qui pourrait peut être éclairer notre champ de recherches ?

Lucius considéra un moment la question avant de réaliser l'évidence, Gabriel ne parlant pas pour le moment son maniement des formules magiques en serait forcément changé!

Gabriel ne parle pas, expliqua t il alors Lucius tandis que son plus jeune fils se faisait tout petit sous le regard inquisiteur du vendeur, visiblement pas très rassuré d'être ainsi étudié à la loupe.

Muet de naissance ? questionna le vendeur en se tournant de nouveau vers les adultes

Non, blocage du langage ; expliqua Narcissia en envoyant un sourire rassurant à son fils.

Bien… Oui… Cela pourrait expliquer ceci en effet… marmonna le vendeur pour lui même avant de dire à voix haute « Je reviens tout de suite mon garçon » de disparaître dans la pièce du fond de sa boutique.

Il réapparu quelques secondes plus tard avec une boite d'aspect très ancien. Sans rien expliquer le vieil homme s'accroupi devant Gabriel et ouvrit la boite délicatement.

Essayes celle ci, dit-il lentement sans toucher la baguette lui même.

Gabriel hésita devant l'air mystérieux de l'homme qui inclina la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire en disant : Vas-y.

Le jeune garçon tendit alors lentement la main vers la baguette sans quitter le vendeur des yeux et la prit délicatement dans sa main.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, un éclair de stupéfaction et de satisfaction brilla soudainement dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui demanda alors de penser à un sortilège basique et d'agiter la baguette ensuite.

Gabriel fit se qu'on lui avait demandé, il plissa légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait et quelques secondes plus tard la bout de la baguette en bois clair s'illumina doucement d'une lumière bleuté.

Eh bien je crois que nous avons finalement trouvé, dit lentement le vendeur qui semblait songeur. Il faut tout de même que vous sachiez que cette baguette est très spéciale. Elle a été créée au 14ème siècle et n'avait jamais trouvé de propriétaire jusqu'ici, pire même personne avant vous jeune homme n'avait pu la toucher sans éprouver une sensation désagréable de brûlure dans le bout des doigts ! Sa création est due à une vieille légende dont je n'ai plus souvenir… Ce que je sais par contre c'est qu'elle vous permettra sans nul doute de faire des sorts informulés très facilement.

Que contient elle ? demanda Narcissia étonnée par tant d'étrangeté.

Un poil de Licorne Noire, une plume de Phénix Argenté et une écaille de Basilic. Trois espèces aujourd'hui disparues, prenez en grand soin jeune homme.

Les Malefoy sortirent de la boutique quelques secondes plus tard, vraiment étonnés par le comportement du vendeur qui avait insisté pour offrir la baguette à Gabriel sans qu'ils n'aient rien à payer. Le vieil homme avait justifié son acte en disant que visiblement cette baguette avait été créée spécifiquement pour le garçon puisque personne n'avait pu ne serait ce que la toucher sans éprouver de douleur en 6 siècles d'existence.

La fin des vacances d'été passa rapidement, amenant son lot de nouveautés.

Lucius envoya une lettre à son ami de toujours Sévérus Snape _( N/A j'aime pas Rogue comme nom vous voilà prevenu(e)s)_ pour lui expliqué la situation : ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur second enfant (dont l'homme en noir avait toujours su l'existence, ayant vu Narcissia enceinte et étant le parrain de Drago) et celui ci était très sensible. Lucius demanda à son ami de veiller autant que possible sur Gabriel à Poudlard, son ami lui répondit dans l'heure même qu'il garderait un œil sur Drago et l'autre sur Gabriel avec plaisir.

La Bulgarie gagna la coupe du monde de Quiddich après un match de 15 heures sous la pluie et les fans de cette équipe fêtèrent cet évènement pendant plusieurs jours.

Des rumeurs sur l'existence d'un second enfant Malefoy parcoururent très vite la Haute Noblesse Sorcière mais personne n'eut assez de cran pour venir les vérifier en passant au Manoir Malefoy.

Mélusine, à l'aide d'un sort d'apprentissage accéléré et d'une méthode d'enseignement efficace, appris aux quatre Malefoy en l'espace de deux semaines à parler couramment le langage des signes international pour pousser Gabriel à communiquer vraiment avec toute sa famille.

Les relations entre Lucius et son plus jeune fils s'améliorèrent légèrement, le jeune garçon étant un peu moins réticent à être en présence de l'adulte même s'il restait d'une docilité effarante.

Et, avant que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte, le 1er Septembre était arrivé…


	15. ch14: entrée dans un monde connu ou pas

Précisions pour la compréhension de l'histoire

Blabla : parole « normale » (orale quoi)

_**Blabla**_: langage des signes (pour éviter de mettre signa Gabriel ou signa Draco à chaque phrase ok ?)

**Sinon un petit ****scoup**** pour me faire pardonner : j'ai comme même pris le temps de faire un plan de la progression de l'intrigue de l'histoire ****( pour**** savoir où je vais) et je peux donc vous dire qu'il y aura au moins ( mon plan n'étant pas définitif) 50 chapitres. Nous sommes donc ****parti**** pour la fic fleuve mes amis.**

**Voilà que dire d'autre ? Hum ? Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos ****rewiew**** et encouragements ! Comme promis je vous met****s**** un résumé global et synthétique de l'histoire à chaque début de chapitre dorénavant. Sinon je vous souhaite –enfin- une bonne lecture.**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

**Petite Bulle **

_Suite à un ancien sort trouvé dans un des nouveau__x__ grimoire__s__ qu'on__t__ acqui__s__ ses parents au cours de l'année, __Drago__ Malefoy trouve le moyen de retrouver son petit frère Gabriel, dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence puisque le bébé avait été enlevé à l'âge de 13 jours par des inconnus. Le rituel appliqué-mettant en scène un collier talisman emblème de la famille Malefoy que __Narcissia__ et Lucius avaient heureusement eut le temps de poser autour du cou de leur enfant – toute la petite f__amille découvre que Gabriel a__ été caché sous l'identité d'Harry James Potter ces dernières années. Une potion et un sort de vieillissement et de modification d'apparence ayant été vraisemblablement __posé__ sur le petit Gabriel suite à son kidnapping. Intrigué et soulagé par cette retrouvaille des plus inattendues, Lucius décide de se rendre en cachette au domicile d'Harry pour voir ses conditions de vie et pouvoir dans l'avenir nouer des liens avec son enfant. Seulement lors de sa deuxième visite au 4 Privet Drive, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, l'homme blond surprend une conversation étrange entre les membres de la « famille » d'Harry. Intrigué, il décide de prendre le risque de pénétrer dans la maison et suite à son exploration retrouve son jeune fils drogué au__x__ somnifère__s__ endormi sur son lit et découvre grâce à un sor__t de diagnostique que l'enfant a__ été violé à de nombreuses reprise__s__. Lucius décide donc de faire fit de la prudence et ramène son fils chez lui. La famille Malefoy est mise au __cour__ant de la véritable vie menée par Gabriel chez les __Dursley__ et confie le soin à Mélusine, leur médicomage familiale, de soigner le jeune garçon à qui Lucius à rendu sa véritable apparence. Durant l'été Gabriel apprend à connaître et à apprécier sa famille, surtout son grand frère avec qui il noue rapidement un lien de confiance, alors que Lucius, lui, se charge de se venger de Vernon et de camoufler la disparition d'Harry Potter aux yeux du monde jusqu'au 1er septembre. _

_Durant leur escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse __Narcissia__ et Gabriel rencontre __Maggye__ Parkinson, commère de son état. _

_Enfin, on apprend que la nouvelle baguette de Gabriel est très spéciale puisqu'elle lui permet de lancer des sorts sans avoir besoin de parler, ce qui est très pratique à cause de son blocage du langage, et qu'elle à été construite à partir d'animaux aujourd'hui éteints au 14ème siècle à cause d'une légende perdue. _

_**Et maintenant, la suite….**_

Chapitre 14 : Entrer dans un monde connu… ou pas.

_1__er__ Septembre 1994, quai 9¾, Gare de King Cross, Londres, Angleterre_

Le quai de la gare était bondé quand ils arrivèrent en ce 1er septembre. Lucius et Draco avançaient d'un pas pressé entre les gens, cherchant visiblement à trouver un compartiment rapidement pour pouvoir y mettre les bagages des enfants. Narcissia, quant à elle, tenait fermement la main de Gabriel qui avançait docilement à côté d'elle, regardant plus le sol que le décor environnant.

La mère de famille remarqua vite les regards curieux que plusieurs parents et enfants posèrent sur elle. Mais ce n'était dans le fond guère étonnant. Déjà elle n'accompagnait que rarement Draco à la gare pour le départ en septembre. Elle l'avait fait lors de sa première année, mais les autres fois le jeune homme avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Cela faisait donc deux ans qu'elle ne s'y était pas affichée. Et, comble pour une Malefoy, elle avançait parmi les gens, un doux sourire aux lèvres, aimable pour tout le monde, les Sang Pur comme les moldus, tenant par la main un petit garçon inconnu de tous qui semblait susceptible de s'effondrer par terre de fatigue à chaque seconde.

En effet les si les journées de Gabriel se passaient relativement mieux qu'au début de son arrivée au Manoir Malefoy, ses nuits n'étaient, elles, pas du tout reposantes mais au contraire hantées par les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Tant et si bien que Mélusine avait décidé d'appliquer un sort de restriction de souvenirs sur le jeune garçon. Ce sort n'était dans le fond pas bien compliqué : il permettait de priver un esprit humain d'une partie de ses souvenirs et de les lui rendre un par un pour qu'il puisse les accepter. Ce sortilège était souvent utilisé sur des personnes ayant subit de lourds traumatismes pour limiter les risques de crises d'angoisses et, dans le cas de Gabriel, de crises de dépression et suicidaires. L'inconvénient de ce sort en revanche, était qu'il procurait une grande fatigue physique à la personne qui l'avait reçu pendant quelques jours après sa mise en place et c'était donc pour cela que Gaby semblait près à se casser en deux au moindre coup de vent aujourd'hui, le sort n'ayant été placé sur lui que depuis 2 petits jours.

Mélusine l'avait essentiellement proposé pour que le garçon puisse non seulement garder un équilibre mental plus positif et stable mais aussi pour qu'il puisse se reposer correctement pendant l'année scolaire alors qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne dormirait dans la même pièce que lui ou à proximité immédiate comme c'était le cas avec Drago à la maison.

Soudain, alors que Narcissia cherchait du regard où étaient passés les deux autres hommes de sa vie, une jeune fille rousse en robe marine lui rentra dedans par inadvertance. Narcissia baissa son regard bleu glace sur la jeune fille et se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il s'agissait de la benjamine des Weasley.

Excusez moi M'dame, s'exclama t elle aussi en rougissant de gène.

C'est rien mon petit, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais fait exprès, lui répondit Narcissia avec un sourire agréable.

Molly Weasley s'était rapprochée de la femme blonde dès qu'elle avait vu Ginny qui s'apprêtait à rentrer en collision avec elle, elle s'attendait donc à recevoir un flot d'insultes mais certainement pas une femme agréable et compréhensive avec sa fille. Mrs Malefoy releva la tête en sentant un adulte s'approcher. Elle se tourna alors vers la mère de la famille rousse avec un sourire amicale.

Oh bien le bonjour Mrs Weasley, comment allez vous ?

Bien, répondit Molly se demandant ce qui se passait avec la femme blonde tandis que Ginny dévisageait le garçon dont elle tenait fermement la main. Et vous ?

Bien, répondit Narcissia avec un grand sourire.

J'ai fait la connaissance de votre fille, ajouta t elle d'un ton amusé, très charmante enfant.

Oh… répondit la mère rousse, se demandant de plus en plus si la blonde n'avait pas fumé de l'herbe à chats avant de venir. Je suis navrée qu'elle vous soit rentrée dedans.

Narcissia agita sa main avec désinvolture.

Ou la la, s'exclama t elle, pas d'offense ! Cela arrive à tout le monde voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait me faire mal cette petite, elle est bien trop légère pour ça voyons ! Très jolie robe au fait… Ginny c'est cela ?

La plus jeune des Wealsey acquiesça en rougissant, se demandant si Mrs Malefoy se moquait d'elle ou si elle était sincère, ce n'était typiquement pas dans les habitudes des Malefoy d'être courtois, surtout avec les Weasley, mais après tout elle n'avait jamais vu Mrs Malefoy alors…

Merci Madame, dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

Charmante enfant, vraiment. Répondit la blonde avec un sourire pour Ginny qui fini totalement pivoine.

On voit que vous l'avez bien élevée très chère, continua t elle en s'adressant à Molly cette fois.

Oh on fait ce qu'on peu, répondit alors la mère rouquine avec un ton aimable. Et comment se nomme ce jeune homme ? continua t elle sur le ton de la conversation, en se disant mentalement que la femme Malefoy n'était pas si frigide après tout, autant profité de cet accès d'amabilité.

Oh lui c'est Gabriel, dit alors lentement Narcissia d'un ton doux et maternelle en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de son garçon et en le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle de peur qu'il ne tombe.

Molly regarda encore l'aristocrate avec choc, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre tant de tendresse dans une simple présentation de la part de quelqu'un et particulièrement de la part de Narcissia Malefoy Black.

Quel âge as tu Ginny ? demanda alors Narcissia d'un ton chaleureux.

J'ai treize ans cette année Madame Malefoy.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, continua alors l'aristocrate. Et bien je suppose que quelque soit vos maisons, vous aurez des cours ensemble avec Gaby' alors.

Vraiment ? s'étonna Molly

Cet enfant paraissait avoir seulement 10 ans et il devait être affreusement timide car il ne leur avait adressé qu'un fin sourire de tout l'entretient, ne leur coupant jamais la parole et n'insistant pas pour que Narcissia lui lâche la main. Soit il était timide, soit il était très sage.

Oh oui, Gabriel et Ginny ont le même âge voyez vous ! Même si Gabriel n'entre à Poudlard que cette année, je suppose qu'ils seront amenés à partager certaines options ensembles.

Avant que les deux femmes aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Draco vint vers elles, Gabriel et Ginny.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, salua t il poliment leur faisant ouvrir de grands yeux. Draco Malefoy, poli ?

Mère, nous devrions nous installer maintenant je pense ; continua le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Oui tu as raison mon chéri. Et bien mademoiselle ce fut un plaisir. Mrs Weasley au plaisir de vous revoir, passez donc prendre le thé un de ces jours à la maison, cela me fera le plus grand plaisir ! Allons y les garçons, dit elle guidant Gabriel toujours silencieux par la main et Draco par une main sur son épaule ; laissant derrière eux, deux rouquines complètement sous le choc.

Quelques temps plus tard, le train démarrait alors que Drago et Gabriel se trouvait dans un compartiment assez isolé des autres.

Drago prit place dans le compartiment, invitant son petit frère à faire de même. Le plus jeune s'assis doucement en face de lui et sorti un livre de sa valise avant de la hisser dans le filet à bagages avec quelques difficultés. Mais Drago se reteint de l'aider pour autant, il savait que Gabriel n'était plus un bébé et même s'il était très fragilisé en ce moment, c'était quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant, d'assez fort et indépendant pour avoir survécu à son lourd passé, alors il le laissa faire et calma à grand peine ses instincts de maman poule. Quelques secondes plus tard le jeune garçon était entièrement plongé dans son livre et semblait totalement coupé du monde. Drago eut la preuve de sa réelle concentration quand on frappa sur la porte de leur wagon avant de l'ouvrir sans que le plus jeune ne réagisse violemment à cette intrusion dans son espace vitale comme il en avait la fâcheuse habitude. Les nouveaux venus stoppèrent dans l'entrée du compartiment en fixèrent Gabriel avec de grands yeux, ce qui agaça quelques peu Drago.

Les nouveaux venus étaient au nombre de trois et il s'agissait des meilleurs de Drago. Tout d'abord il y avait Théodore Nott, c'était un fils d'une respectable famille de sangs purs tout comme Drago et il se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Le garçon avait les cheveux blond foncé, des yeux noisette et un visage rieur. C'était le clown de la bande et il passait plus de temps en retenue qu'à faire ses devoirs à cause de ses nombreuses blagues qui ne plaisaient malheureusement que très rarement au corps enseignant. Le père de Théodore était lui aussi un ancien mangemort qui, à la différence des Malefoy, n'avait jamais cherché à quitter les rangs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, étant particulièrement satisfait de son « employeur ». Théodore était à serpentard avec Drago.

Le second élève était un garçon à la peau couleur olive due à ses origines italiennes qui s'appelait Blaise Zambany. Serpentard, il appartenait lui aussi au cercle des amis d'enfance de l'aîné des Malefoy. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncé et des yeux bleus si sombres qu'ils semblaient parfois être striés de noir. C'était un garçon sérieux, extrêmement rusé et fin stratège, quelque fois sauvage mais qui avait un sens de la loyauté et de l'amitié sans borne. Très bon élève, il descendait d'une des rares familles de Sang Pur qui n'avait pas voulu choisir un camp lors de la guerre et qui avait une très forte identité culturelle régit par des règles strictes.

Enfin, le troisième garçon se nommait Kylian Bochum, unique serdaigle de la petite bande, des garçons tout du moins. Il avait de longs cheveux auburn clair qui lui atteignaient les épaules, des yeux verts d'eau rieurs et un visage déjà exempt des rondeurs enfantines. C'était un très beau garçon et il le savait : il avait eu pas moins de 5 petites copines différentes l'année précédente, chose rare pour ne pas dire exceptionnelle pour un troisième année. Il avait une petite sœur nommée Mélanie de deux ans plus jeune que lui et qui appartenait à la maison Poussoufle. Il était le seul Sang mêlé de la bande mais ses trois amis n'en avaient strictement rien à faire, son intelligence et ses capacités ayant été prouvées plus d'une fois.

Vous comptez rester planté là longtemps ? demanda Draco d'un air goguenard à ses trois amis qui n'avaient pas osé entrer en voyant Gabriel, faisant ainsi relever doucement la tête de son petit frère de son livre.

Le jeune serpentard se déplaça d'ailleurs pour s'asseoir à côté de son benjamin laissant à ses trois amis la banquette d'en face. Les trois garçons s'installèrent et, connaissant bien leur ami, comprirent que l'heure n'était pas aux questions sur qui était ce mystérieux petit garçon, bien qu'au vu du regard de Blaise, le plus âgé des deux frères devina qu'il avait parfaitement saisit son identité. Les yeux violets de Gabriel étant vraiment particuliers.

Alors, tandis que ce dernier se plongeait de nouveau dans son livre, son grand frère se tournait vers ses amis et Kylian et Théodore entreprirent de lui raconter leurs vacances alors que Blaise observait silencieusement Gabriel pendant un instant avant de se plonger à son tour dans la conversation.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago remarqua que Gabriel regardait par la fenêtre en silence depuis un long moment et que ses yeux semblaient luter pour rester ouverts. Il avait par ailleurs cet air vague que les Malefoy avaient appris à craindre et à désamorcer, cet air qu'il avait toujours lorsque ses pensées devenaient moroses et qu'il se replongeait dans son passé violent. Le blond posa alors doucement une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et celui ci se tourna vers lui immédiatement avec un regard surpris et légèrement hésitant. Drago se retint de pousser un soupir bien que le fait que son petit frère avait toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de répréhensible alors qu'il ne faisait _rien _de spécial le ronge. Il lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant avant de signer, une habitude qu'il avait prise à la maison à la fin de l'été. En fait quand ils n'étaient que tous les quatre, les Malefoy avaient prient l'habitude de se parler en langage des signes pour continuer à progresser dans l'acquisition de cette langue particulière et aussi pour ne pas que Gaby se sente anormal par rapport à eux.

_**Gabriel ça va ?**_ demanda Drago à son petit frère doucement. _**Tu as l'air dans la lune ou embêté par quelque chose ?**_

_**Ça va Dray.**_

_**T'es sur ? Tu angoisses pour la rentrée c'est ça ? Rassures toi tout ce passera bien et n'oublies pas que peu importe ta maison les parents et moi serons toujours fiers de toi ok ? Y compris si tu es réparti à Griffondor. Personne ne t'impose quoi que ce soit, nous t'aimons tel que tu es toi, pas selon tes notes ou tes amis. Ça va aller petit frère ? **_

_**Oui, merci **__**Drago**___

_**Je t'en prie**__**, je pense absolument tout ce que j'ai dit.**_

L'aîné se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis alors que Gaby' replongeait dans la contemplation du paysage, légèrement perturbé par les paroles rassurantes et emprises d'amour pur de Drago. Le plus vieux des deux Malefoy savait que son petit frère n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aimait et qu'on l'acceptait simplement pour ce qu'il était, ainsi il fit semblant de ne pas voir la légère ombre décontenancée et de malaise qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son frère.

Cependant le serpentard remarqua sans aucun problème les regards curieux de ses amis, ceux ci l'observait d'un air incrédule si bien que Drago se demanda un moment s'il ne lui était pas poussée une deuxième tête durant le dialogue avec Gabriel. Cependant, si les garçons avaient quelque chose à lui demander, ils n'osèrent pas et repartirent très vite dans leur dialogue sur la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich. Draco n'y avait pas assisté et honnêtement il s'en fichait pas mal.

Bien sûr jusqu'au 12 juillet il aurait tué pour pouvoir s'y rendre, mais après l'anniversaire de son petit frère, après avoir réussit à le retrouver après toutes ces années, après avoir découvert ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité, la coupe du monde avait été le cadet de ses soucis.

La monotonie de leur voyage fut brisée vers 15 heures par l'arrivée du chariot à sucreries. Kylian et Théodore se jetèrent sur la vendeuse comme deux loups affamés alors que Blaise lui demandait quelque chose d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et posée. Drago se tourna vers Gaby pour savoir s'il voudrait quelque chose lui aussi mais constata avec un sourire attendrit que son petit frère s'était endormi. Il commanda donc à la vendeuse quelques chocogrenouilles et pacitrouilles ; sachant que Gaby aimait ces sucreries particulières lui aussi. Après le départ de la vendeuse vers un autre compartiment, ses amis affamés ruèrent sur leur nourriture alors que Draco prit juste une chocogrenouille du petit tas de confiseries et déplaça doucement son frère de sa position pour qu'il se retrouve allongé et non plus assis dans son coin, et la tête posée sur ses genoux. Gabriel était tellement léger et petit que Drago n'eut aucune difficulté à le déplacer seul et assez délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il nota de nouveau les regards surpris de ses amis, dont celui de Blaise lui disait très clairement qu'ils allaient avoir une longue conversation une fois de retour au château, devant le fait qu'il agisse avec tendresse avec le plus jeune, lui caressant inconsciemment les cheveux pendant son sommeil.

De nouveau Drago se retient de soupirer, effectivement la rentrée allait s'annoncer changeante cette année.

Gabriel se réveilla un peu plus tard et mangea une seule et unique pacitrouille alors que son aîné lui en avait prévu plus. Mais Gabriel avait un appétit de moineau, quand il en avait un, alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de continuer sa conversation avec les autres, gardant son frère allongé contre lui d'une manière protectrice. D'ailleurs, dans ce cocon de protection et de tendresse, Gabriel ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Enfin le trajet dans le Poudlard Express prit fin et Drago attrapa la main de son petit frère pour le tirer jusqu'aux calèches sans chevaux au lieu de le mener vers Hagrid et les barques qui attendait les premières années. De nouveau cette action lui valu un regard curieux de ses amis et comme précédemment Drago passa complètement outre. L'utilisation des calèches leur permis d'arriver plus rapidement au château que les premières années qui traversaient le lac et à peine étaient ils rendus dans le hall que Drago fit signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoignait plus tard et alla confier son petit frère à Mac Gonnagal en personne. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ce gros balourd d'Hagrid. Déjà parce qu'il collectionnait les bestioles dangereuses mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il se rappelait comme si c'était hier que lorsqu'il avait croisé Gabriel pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse il était accompagné de cet homme, un adulte, qui n'avait absolument rien vu des anormalités de la famille moldue chez qui son petit frère était.

La cérémonie de répartition commença peu e temps après et une fois tous les premières années répartis, Mac Gonagal se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix forte.

Cette année Poudlard accueil un nouvel élève qui entrera directement en troisième année. J'attends de vous tous que vous guidiez ce nouveau camarade les premiers temps dans le château et que vous l'aidiez à s'adapter rapidement.

Monsieur Gabriel Malefoy, finit elle en faisant signe au garçon de venir vers le tabouret.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans les rangs des élèves au nom de Malefoy et beaucoup passaient leurs regards du petit garçon qui venait dont le visage venait de disparaître sous le choipeau à Drago Malefoy qui restait impassible sous ces regards inquisiteurs, certains provenant même du corps enseignant.

Pendant ce temps là, la voix du choipeau avait envahi l'esprit du plus jeune des Malefoy.

Hum… retentit la petite voix dans sa tête. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre monsieur Malefoy ? Je vois des qualités serpentardesque sans nul doute mais tu n'appartient pas à cette maison vraiment…. Beaucoup de courage aussi, énormément même. Tu as un lourd passé derrière toi Gabriel mais tu ne pas mal l'air vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'être ainsi mis sous les projecteurs des lions…. De la loyauté aussi bien sûr et beaucoup d'intelligence… Tu va être difficile à répartir mon garçon sais tu ? Voyons voir où vais je pouvoir te mettre……Hum…. Oui je crois que sans tergiverser 100 ans la place la plus appropriée pour toi sera à….

Serdaigle ! retentit la voix dans la Grande Salle.

La table des bleu et bronze applaudit poliment l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève même si on sentait nettement que cet accueil était un peu plus froid que pour les autres élèves.

Drago de sa place envoya un regard à Kylian qui acquiesça légèrement, signant une promesse tacite de veiller sur son petit frère. Puis il adressa un léger sourire à son petit frère qui s'était assis à la seule place de libre, à côté d'une petite blonde au regard rêveur, et signa un « je suis fier de toi » auquel il reçu un très léger sourire timide en retour.

Gabriel sentit alors qu'une posait une main hésitante sur son bras et la jeune fille à côté de lui s'adressa à lui par signe, le surprenant grandement et s'attirant des regards curieux de la part des autres membres de la maison de l'aigle autour d'eux :

_**T'es sourd ? **_

_**Non, j'entends très bien quand tu me parles**_, répondit alors Gabriel doucement, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de la jeune fille et s'il devait la laisser entrer dans son monde ou pas. _**Mais…**_

_**Tu parles**__** pas c'est ça ? **_

_**Oui.**_

_**Je m'appelle Luna **__**Louvegood**__**, L-O-U-V-E-G-O-O-D, enchantée.**_

_**Gabriel Malefoy, enchanté aussi.**_

_**Tu es de la famille de **__**Drago**__** Malefoy ? **_

_**Oui, c'est mon grand frère**_, énonça Gabriel doucement, craignant un peu la réaction de la jeune blonde en face de lui.

_**Je pensai qu'il était fils unique…**_

_**Je ne suis dans ma famille que depuis le début de l'été…**_

_**Tu ne vivais pas avec eux avant ? **_

_**Non.**_

_**Etrange. Enfin ! Bienvenue à Poudlard et chez les **__**Serdaigles**__**, je suppose que tu es travailleur pour avoir atterri ici, en tout cas c'est cool parce l'ambiance de notre maison est vraiment sympa par rapport aux autres. Mais je pense que tu t'en rendra**__**s**__** compte tout seul.**_

_**Sûrement.**_

A ce moment de la conversation un des garçons de l'âge de Gabriel apparemment, un petit brun aux yeux bleu foncé, interrompu leur échange très impoliment.

On peut savoir ce qui se passe oui ou non ?

Dis donc Marc on t 'as jamais appris à ne pas couper la parole aux gens ? répliqua Luna du tac au tac.

Gabriel pu alors noter que sa voix avait quelque chose de spécial, une intonation presque rêveuse comme si le monde autour d'elle ne l'atteignait pas vraiment en quelque sorte.

Sans vouloir te vexer Luna, vous ne disiez absolument rien !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir dramatique qui attira sur eux le regard du préfet de serdaigle, un sixième année.

Et le langage des signes ça te dis rien espèce d'inculte ?

Il est sourd ? demanda de nouveau le dénommé Marc d'un ton suspicieux et très offensant pour Gabriel en même temps. Le garçon brun parlait comme s'il était trop débile pour comprendre.

Non, Gabriel n'est pas sourd, il n'utilise juste pas le même langage que toi et moi nuance. Donc tu pourrais peut être t'adressé directement à lui plutôt que de l'ignorer comme tu fais ! Et sache pour ta gouverne que la majorité des personnes sourdes savent de toutes façons lire sur les lèvres, Gabriel aurait compris tout ce que tu dis même si ça avait été le cas !

Les joues du dénommé Marc prirent alors une jolie teinte rouge alors que Luna, après l'avoir fusillé du regard une nouvelle fois, se tournait vers Gaby et reprenait leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

_**Et t'étais dans quelle école l'année dernière ? **__**Dumstrang**____**Beauxbatons**___

_**Non, j'étais au collège de mon quartier.**_

_**Une école moldue ? **_

_**Oui…**_

_**Oh… Eh bien si tu si besoin d'aide à cause de certaines choses que tu ne connais pas, tu peux me le demander dac ?**_

_**Dac, merci Luna.**_

_**Mais je t'en prie.**_

_**Où est ce que tu as appris le langage des signes si **__**c'est**__** pas indiscret.**_

_**Oh ça ne l'ai pas rassure**__**s toi ! Ma mère me l'a enseigné**__** quand j'étais petite, ainsi que le braille. Elle disai**__**t**__** toujours qu'on ne devrait pas considérer comme normal d'exiger **__**des personnes handicapés**__** qu'ils fassent des efforts pour s'adapter à notre monde sans faire de même en retour. Elle est morte maintenant malheureusement.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour toi.**_

_**Oui… des fois je suis un peu triste quand j'y pense… Mais il me reste mon papa non ? Et puis elle n'aurait pas voulu que je m'apitoie sur mon sort.**_

_**C'était quelqu'un de sage…**_

_**De sage ? **_signa la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire, s'attirant les regards surpris et très curieux de leurs condisciples qui ne comprenaient rien à l'échange entre le nouveau et la fille la plus à l'ouest de leur maison_**. Tu es bien la seule personne à considér**__**er**__** qu'il peut y avoir un peu de sagesse dans ma famille ! Tout le monde di**__**t**__** que je suis folle ! Ils croient que je ne le sais pas mais… peut importe ils sont obtus c'est to**__**ut. Ils ne peuvent pas considérer**__** que les **__**Ronflack**__** Cornus existent si on ne leur en amène pas un sous le nez. Tu peux y croire à ça ?**_

_**Heu…**_

Pendant que Luna partaient dans une grande explication sur les Ronflacks Cornus pour Gabriel, Drago lui de sa place observait attentivement son petit frère du coin de l'œil. Dire qu'il avait été soulagé en constatant qu'au moins une personne de sa maison serait capable de le comprendre aurait été un euphémisme. Même s'il ne comprenait lui même pas un traître mot du discours dynamique de cette jeune fille blonde qui parlait visiblement d'une bestiole qui n'était pas recensée officiellement et qui semblait tout droit provenir de son imagination.

L'aîné des Malefoy réussit cependant à éviter toutes les questions de ses amis en se concentrant sur son petit frère ou sur son assiette, même s'il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas indéfiniment. La preuve même Kylian qui pourtant était un serdaigle, dardait sur lui un regard très interrogateur depuis sa table lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'il livre bientôt ses secrets sur ce mystérieux petit frère sorti des limbes même s'il le surveillerait comme même en attendant.


	16. ch15 : instalation et révélations

**Et voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Un **_**éno**__**r**__**me merci à tous et à toutes pour vos **__**rewiew**__**s**_** qui me vont droit au ****cœur****, anonymes comme enregistr****és**** et aussi à ceux qui me lise même s'il ne ****rewiew**** pas.**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ****Ornaluca**

**Bisous à vous,**

**Petite Bulle**

_ Durant l'été Gabriel apprend à connaître et à apprécier sa famille, surtout son grand frère avec qui il noue rapidement un lien de confiance, alors que Lucius, lui, se charge de se venger de Vernon et de camoufler la disparition d'Harry Potter aux yeux du monde jusqu'au 1er septembre. Durant leur escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse on apprend que la nouvelle baguette de Gabriel est très spéciale puisqu'elle lui permet de lancer des sorts sans avoir besoin de parler, ce qui est très pratique à cause de son blocage du langage, et qu'elle à été construite à partir d'animaux aujourd'hui éteints au 14ème siècle à cause d'une légende perdue. _

_Arrivés sur le quai 9 ¾ le 1 er Septembre, Ginny Weasley rentre dans __Narcissia__ par accident, s'en suit une conversation agréable et poli entre la mère des garçons Malefoy et Madame Weasley, bien qu'elle est sa fille soit intriguées par Gabriel. Dans le Poudlard Express, __Drago__ et son petit frère sont rejoints par les amis de l'__âné__Kyllian__ Bochum, __serdaigle__, sang mêlé, Théodore __Nott__, serpentard sans pur dont le père est un ex-mangemort converti et Blaise __Zambany__, serpentard, sang pur, dont la famille est restée neutre durant la première guerre._

_Gabriel est finalement réparti à __Serdaigle__ en troisième année et fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille de son âge, Luna __Louvegood__ qui connait le langage des signes._

_**Et maintenant, la suite….**_

Chapitre 15 : Installation et révélations

_1__er__ Septembre 1994, Salle commune des Serpentards, Poudlard, Angleterre_

Comme il s'en était douté en voyant la tête de ses amis pendant le dîner, à peine fut il entré dans sa salle commune que Drago fut abordé par Blaise et Théodore qui lui dirent simplement : explications!

Poussant un profond soupir de lassitude, le jeune blond s'assis dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu et invita ses amis à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Puis, sortant sa baguette magique, il jeta un sort d'intimité qui ferait en sorte que toute personne voulant écouter leur conversation en douce n'y comprendrait strictement rien.

Alors ? demanda Théo qui était le plus impulsif de la bande. On peut savoir qui est ce Gabriel exactement ?

C'est son petit frère, répondit immédiatement Blaise d'un ton posé bien que Drago puisse encore lire des tonnes d'interrogations dans son regard.

Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna le fanfaron de la bande en se tournant brusquement vers son autre ami.

Ses yeux. répondit Blaise d'un ton songeur.

Il se remémora cette unique fois où, enfant, alors qu'il passait l'après midi chez les Malefoy il était tombé sur la photo d'un tout jeune bébé qui était sans nul doute apparenté de très près à Drago mais qui n'était pas Drago, son regard parlant pour lui. Il avait alors demandé à son ami qui était cet enfant, s'il était un de ses cousins du côté de sa mère (Lucius étant fils unique) et Drago lui avait répondu d'une voix triste : « C'était mon petit frère. » Depuis Blaise n'avait plus jamais osé poser de question sur ce petit frère dont on ne parlait jamais chez les Malefoy et dont la seule présentation qu'il avait eut s'était faite au passé, convaincu que l'enfant avait dû décéder d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Gabriel à des yeux uniques, reprit il en voyant que Théodore le fixait toujours avec un air d'incompréhension totale. _Vraiment spéciaux._ Tu as bien vu leur teinte violette non ?

Par contre, ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment ? demanda Blaise en tournant un regard inquisiteur sur le grand frère de Gabriel.

Drago hésita un moment avant de répondre puis dit très lentement.

Le jour de son anniversaire, le 13 juillet, l'ambiance à la maison était… _plombée_ comme d'habitude… Je suis sorti de table ne la supportant plus et je suis allé dans la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées alors j'ai pris un livre au hasard, un de ceux que mes parents avaient achetés cette année et je l'ai feuilleté. Il parlait des vieilles traditions sorcières et notamment des talismans familiaux…

A ce moment là Drago s'interrompit une seconde et joua avec son propre collier sans même sans rendre compte. Ses deux amis ne lui demandèrent pas ce qu'était les talismans familiaux, leurs familles leurs en ayant donné un à eux aussi quelques heures après leurs naissances, respectant la tradition.

Enfin en gros j'ai trouvé un article sur un vieux sort qui avait été oublié depuis des siècles et qui permet à une famille de retrouver un de leur enfant perdu à condition que celui-ci possède un talisman de ce genre à l'aide d'un rituel complexe. Nous l'avons fait et c'est comme ça que nous avons retrouvé Gabriel deux jours plus tard…

Mais… je ne comprends pas quelque chose… commença Blaise. Ton petit frère… la seule fois où tu m'en as parlé il… enfin tu… en avait parlé _au passé_… alors ….j'avais cru qu'il… était mort pas perdu…

Gabriel n'était pas mort mais nous ne pouvions l'affirmer cette époque là Blaise, nous avions toujours espoir qu'il soit sain et sauf mais un espoir un peu fou.

Mais comment s'est il perdu alors ? demanda Théodore que cette histoire familiale semblait passionner.

Les deux garçons furent surpris d'entendre Drago leur répondre d'une voix dure, glaciale, pleine de haine envers une tierce personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Gabriel ne s'est jamais perdu Théo, on l'a enlevé quand il avait tout juste dix jours.

Les deux amis du blond restèrent sans voix de longues minutes puis Blaise repris, hésitant.

Mais…vous avez retrouvé ses ravisseurs alors ?

Non… non ils l'avaient certainement abandonné dans un orphelinat moldu quelconque à l'autre bout du pays. Nous avons récupéré Gabriel dans sa famille d'accueil.

De nouveau une pointe de haine pure avait filtré dans la voix de Drago à la mention de cette famille mais cette fois ses amis n'osèrent pas poser de questions sur le pourquoi de cette haine, cela ne les regardaient pas d'une et de deux, c'était l'histoire de Gabriel c'était à lui de la leur raconter s'il le souhaitait…

D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense c'était quoi les gestes bizarres que vous faisiez tout à l'heure avec ton frère ? Et puis après la serdaigle a fait pareil ! remarqua Théodore.

Langage des signes, répondit Drago simplement.

Gabriel est sourd et muet ? s'étonna Blaise.

Non, Gaby souffre d'un blocage du langage, on ignore depuis combien de temps il est privé de la parole…Mais on en sait les causes, finit Drago d'une voix basse et chargé d'un mélange de sentiments que les deux adolescents n'auraient pu reconnaître individuellement mais qui leur fit tout de même froid dans le dos.

/GM/

Gabriel avait suivi Luna dans le château. La jeune fille le conduisit jusqu'à une aile, l'aile Ouest du troisième étage, qu'il n'avait même jamais pensé à explorer. Ils avancèrent un long moment, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les entrailles du château, avant que Luna ne s'arrête devant un tableau. Celui ci était assez petit en comparaison de ceux qui étaient d'habitude attribué à des postes de gardiens. Mais celui-ci ne mesurait qu'une cinquantaine de centimètre de large et un peu plus d'un mètre de haut. Il représentait une jeune fille assise dans un fauteuil devant une fenêtre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui était relevés dans un chignon et dont quelques mèches s'échappaient en anglaises le long de ses joues pâles. Un livre était posé en équilibre sur un de ses genoux tandis qu'elle semblait plongée dans la contemplation du paysage de sa fenêtre. Le tableau était dans des tons bleus dont la seule touche de couleur vive était la robe de coupe moyenâgeuse rouge bordeaux que revêtait la jeune fille.

Polynice, s'exclama Luna et la jeune fille du tableau tourna un instant son visage vers eux, un visage fin et pâle dont deux grands yeux noisette ornés de longs cils faisaient tout l 'éclat, avant d'acquiescer avec sérieux et que le tableau semble se fondre comme un liquide.

Luna attrapa alors la main de Gabriel et le tira en avant. Tous les deux traversèrent alors le mur à la manière de fantômes et arrivèrent enfin dans leur salle commune.

Le jeune Malefoy ouvrit grand les yeux en contemplant sa « nouvelle maison ». Comme dans la maison des rouges et or deux escalier menaient visiblement aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles, chacun d'un côté de la pièce principale qu'une cheminée éclairait et réchauffée mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. La pièce principale était d'une superficie assez grande et les murs de pierres étaient en grandes parties couverts par des tentures de différents bleus. Des étagères pleines livres étaient déposées dans chacun des coins de la salle et une bonne quantité de tables de travail rondes, hexagonale et carrées étaient dispersée dans la pièce. Quelques fauteuils enfin étaient posés à proximité du feu mais ils étaient rares, les élèves de la maison de Rowena Serdaigle ne les utilisant que lorsqu'ils avaient un texte à lire qui ne nécessitait aucune prise de notes, ce qui étaient plutôt rares ; leur préférant donc logiquement les tables de travail.

Alors ? lui demanda la voix rêveuse de Luna. T'en penses quoi ?

_**C'est… **__**wahou**___

De nouveau Luna éclata de rire devant la façon de s'exprimer de Gabriel. Le garçon était visiblement timide mais avait une franchise et un côté naturel très touchant.

Soudainement un garçon de leur maison mais bien plus âgé qu'eux, qui devait être préfet vu l'insigne qui trônait sur sa robe, s'approcha d'eux. Il avait de longs cheveux brun retenu en catogan et des yeux bleu pâle très expressifs. L'inconnu semblait être une personne calme sur laquelle on pouvait compter.

Alors Lun' tu me présente pas ? demanda t il à Luna alors que celle ci allait lui faire la bise avec un grand sourire.

Bien sûr que si! Alors Martin voici Gabriel Malefoy, Gabriel voici Martin Spade, c'est le préfet des serdaigles, il est en 5 ème année et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, c'est la première personne qu'il faut que tu ailles voir si tu es dans notre salle commune, ou bien Alice Garzerl, la préfète, je te montrerai qui s'est si tu veux.

Gabriel hocha doucement la tête en signe d'accord tout en adressant un sourire timide au préfet qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Tu entends quand je te parle ? lui demanda Martin avec sérieux.

Gabriel fit de nouveau oui timidement de la tête et posa une main sur sa bouche avec un regard appuyé.

Mais tu parles pas c'est ça ?

Encore une fois, le jeune blond agréa au propos du préfet.

Bien, et bien heureux de te rencontré Gabriel. Je pense que Lun' te servira d'interprète dans un premier temps mais ne t'en fait pas, la plus part des membres de notre maison voudront au moins apprendre quelques signes pour parler avec toi. Moi le premier. Maintenant allez vous coucher les petits, l'école commence tôt demain. Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Martin ! s'exclama Luna avant de se tourner vers Gabriel et de lui indiquer l'escalier tout à sa droite.

Tu le monte et au troisième palier c'est le dortoir des garçons de ton âge. T'inquiètes tes affaires y seront déjà installées d'accord ? On s'attend demain pour aller manger ?

_**Si tu veux.**_

Super ! A demain Gabriel et dors bien.

_**Toi aussi, à demain**_, répondit le jeune garçon avant de monter dans son dortoir.

De nouveau il constata que celui ci était dans les tons bleus et qu'il comprenait 4 lits dont trois était déjà occupés par les camarades endormis de Gabriel. Celui ne demanda donc pas son reste et, après avoir enfiler son pyjama, se glissa sous les chaudes couvertures, songeant déjà que le lendemain serait une grosse et longue journée.


	17. ch16 : début d'une nouvelle vie

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis désolée encore de tout ce retard, ****c'est**** pas possible la poisse me poursuit. Enfin je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie et plutôt vous livré le nouveau chapitre de Gabriel comme promis.**

**J'ignore si certains d'entre vous ont fait un petit tour dans les chapitres ****précédants****, mais je signale pour info qu'ils ont tous été ****réediter****corriger****, et qu'une nouvelle mise en page à été faite que vous retrouverez également dans ce chapitre. Alors en cas de questions sur ces changements, ****jettez**** y un coup d'œil et envoyer moi un MP si quelque chose vous gène, choque, ****ect****, je vous répondrais.**

**Bisous**

**Petite bulle

* * *

**

_Résumé des chapitres précédant__Arrivée__ sur le quai 9 ¾ le 1 er Septembre, Ginny Weasley rentre dans __Narcissia__ par accident, s'en suit une conversation agréable et poli entre la mère des garçons Malefoy et Madame Weasley, bien qu'elle est sa fille soit intriguées par Gabriel. Dans le Poudlard Express, __Drago__ et son petit frère sont rejoints par les amis de l'__âné__Kyllian__ Bochum, __serdaigle__, sang mêlé, Théodore __Nott__, serpentard sans pur dont le père est un ex-mangemort converti et Blaise __Zambany__, serpentard, sang pur, dont la famille est restée neutre durant la première guerre._

_Gabriel est finalement réparti à __Serdaigle__ en troisième année et fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille de son âge, Luna __Louvegood__ qui connait le langage des signes. Le jeune garçon est alors guidé dans sa salle commune par Luna et rencontre le préfet des __serdaigles__un__ sixième année du nom de Martin __Spade_

_Pendant ce temps là, dans sa salle commune, __Drago__ subit un interrogatoire de la part de ses amis sur Gabriel. Il leur confirme qu'il s'agit de sont petit frère, qu'il avait été enlevé bébé, comment ils l'ont retrouvé pendant l'été et qu'il était dans une famille d'accueil moldue. Cependant il ne laisse filtrer aucun détails de l'histoire chaotique de son benjamin et ses amis n'insistent d'ailleurs pas, comprenant qu'il y a anguille sous roche mais que le secret du plus jeune des Malefoy ne pourra leur être révéler que par Gabriel en pe__rsonne, lorsqu'il le souhaitera

* * *

_

Chapitre 16: Début d'une nouvelle vie.

_2 septembre, tôt dans la matinée, Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Angleterre_

Entrez! sonna la voix fatiguée du vieux directeur de Poudlard suite au léger toc toc contre la porte de son bureau. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il commençait à ressentir l'effet de son âge et le poids des erreurs du temps un peu plus à chaque nouvelle rentrée de Poudlard. Peut être devrait-il laisser tomber quelques unes de ses tâches dans un futur proche. Hum oui après il n'avait plus ses vingt cinq printemps depuis longtemps.

Une trille joyeuse de son phénix le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour voir son amie et directrice adjointe, le professeur Mac Gonagal entrer dans son bureau un air préoccupé sur son visage.

Minerva, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Un problème?

Et bien je n'en suis pas sûre Albus, après tout il est déjà arrivé que des élèves loupent le train en début d'année, surtout cet élève mais… Albus Harry Potter manque à l'appel.

/GM/

En ce lendemain de rentrée, la vie à Poudlard repris son cours normal… enfin normal… c'était une façon de parler, rien de serait plus comme avant et cette première journée aller le prouver à beaucoup de personnes de toutes les maisons confondues.

Du côté des serpentards Draco s'était levé de bonne heure comme d'habitude, en revanche son humeur était déjà à un seuil critique ce qui n'était pas vraiment courant. Le jeune homme avait en effet très mal dormi; ce qui pouvait expliquer son humeur massacrante, et ce dès 6 heures 35 du matin. Draco avait mal dormi parce qu'il avait été inquiet pour son petit frère toute la nuit, il avait donc passé une bonne partie de celle-ci à tourner et se retourner encore dans son lit cherchant en vain le sommeil. Le blond s'était en effet inconsciemment habitué pendant l'été à avoir son benjamin dans la pièce voisine de la sienne et le savoir isolé dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu dans une partie cachée du château ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde. Gabriel était fragile, il en était malheureusement fort conscient. Que se passerait-il si jamais il faisait un cauchemar malgré le sort que lui avait posé Mélusine? Une crise d'angoisse? S'il se perdait? Est-ce que ses camarades de maison seraient gentils avec lui ou lui faisaient-ils dors et déjà des crasses?

Car Draco était quelqu'un d'intelligent, il savait que sa famille n'avait pas une bonne réputation et que lui-même n'avait pas été quelqu'un de toujours sympathique vis-à-vis de ses camarades. Et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de conflit avec les serdaigles, leurs préférant de loin les griffondors pour les joutes verbales et physiques même quelques fois, il savait tout de même que certaines personnes voulant se venger de sa famille pour une raison ou pour une autre sauteraient sur l'occasion inespérée que représentait Gabriel, de loin le plus fragile et facilement accessible de tous les Malefoy, et ce même si le jeune garçon ne leur avait jamais rien fait. Alors Draco s'était inquiété toute la nuit et avait très mal dormi.

Il avait alors tourné comme un lion en cage pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant impatiemment qu'arrive l'heure du petit déjeuner, pas parce qu'il était affamé mais parce qu'ainsi il pourrait revoir Gaby et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il savait que pendant le temps où son petit frère était resté dans la salle commune des bleu et bronze, Kylian aurait certainement veillé sur lui ne serait ce que par fidélité pour Draco.

Enfin, après une attende qui lui parut interminable dans l'état d'angoisse dans lequel il se trouvait, Draco vit la jeune fille blonde avec qui Gabriel avait parlé la veille et ce dernier passer les portes. L'aîné des enfants Malefoy se leva alors aussitôt de sa place et se dirigea vers son petit frère d'une démarche à la fois calme et rapide.

Bonjour, s'annonça t il un peu à l'avance, plus pour ne pas surprendre Gabriel que pour être vraiment poli.

Bonjour, répondit la jeune serdaigle alors que Gabriel lui adressait un fin sourire timide.

Draco, se présenta alors le serpentard à l'attention de la jeune fille en lui tendant la main.

Main qu'elle serra dans le retour en disant: Luna, Luna Louvegood.

Enchanté, salua le vert et argent avant d'attraper son petit frère par la main. Je te l'emprunte pour le petit dej' ok Luna?

Ok, répondit la jeune fille alors que le blond entraînait déjà son petit frère vers sa table où il le fit asseoir à ses côtés avant de lui servir un verre de jus de fruit tout en lui demandant comment était sa salle commune.

_**Plutôt joli**_, répondit Gaby hésitant.

Il hésitait toujours quand on lui demandait son avis, Draco s'était donc habitué à l'air peu sûr de son petit frère quand on lui posait une question qui nécessitait qu'il s'implique dans la réponse.

_**Et alors tu as rencontré une copine?**_ Taquina l'aîné.

_**Peut être. Luna à l'air gentille et…**_

_**Gaby, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hier déjà?**_ Réprimanda Draco avec douceur_**. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi ou papa ou maman. Nous t'aimons tel que tu es et peu importe qui sont tes amis. En plus cette Luna m'a l'air très **__**gentille**__**. Un peu rêveuse sur les bords mais sympathique.**_

Gabriel acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête avant de commencer à boire le contenu de son bol pendant que Blaise et Théodore arrivaient et se laissaient tomber lourdement sur le banc en face des deux frères, avec la grâce et l'élégance que pouvait un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Bonjour! s'exclama Théodore avant de mordre dans un croissant alors que Blaise se servait beaucoup plus calmement en adressant un sourire gentil au petit frère de son ami qui se tassa légèrement son place en rougissant légèrement.

Blaise haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Draco qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il n'était certainement pas aviser de se moquer de la timidité du plus jeune des Malefoy et le sorcier d'origine italienne le compris parfaitement.

Y'a déjà eu les emplois du temps d'arrivés? demanda alors Théodore la bouche pleine sous le regard dégoûté de Blaise et Draco. Quoi?

Vide ta bouche avant de parler Théo, c'est vraiment mal élevé! répliqua Blaise d'un ton agacé.

Théodore se renfrogna un peu sur sa chaise alors que ses deux amis secouaient la tête d'un air las devant sa gaminerie légendaire. Un silence, pas mal alaise mais quelque peu boudeur, s'instaura pendant quelques minutes avant que Gabriel fasse quelque chose qui choqua et ravi son aîné dans le même temps.

En effet tout occupés à leur bouderie mutuel aucun des serpentards n'avaient vu le professeur Snape déposer leurs emplois du temps au milieu de la table, à quelques places seulement de Gabriel, qui s'était alors discrètement levé pour aller leur chercher sans qu'aucun des quatrièmes années n'aient vu sa manœuvre. C'est donc plutôt surpris que Théodore senti quelqu'un tirer timidement sur sa manche. Il sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard inquisiteur vers le petit frère de son ami. Regard qui s'adoucit immédiatement quand le timide enfant des Malefoy lui tendit les morceaux de parchemin avec gentillesse avant de faire un petit signe de la main aux trois garçons et de rejoindre sa camarade blonde de serdaigle qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne la voir.

Draco? appela doucement Blaise en voyant que son ami conservait son air halluciné suite aux actes de son petit frère.

Hum?

Y'a un problème?

Non… Non ça va… c'était juste _bizarre _

Bizarre que ton petit frère soit gentil? S'étonna Théodore

Non, bizarre qu'il intervienne, qu'il s'_investisse_ d'une manière ou d'une autre… Enfin! Pourvu que ça dur! répondit le blond nonchalamment avant de regarder son emploi du temps. Raaah! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils nous mettent systématiquement potion avec les griffondors dès le premier jour?

L'air désespéré du blond à ce moment là fini de faire fondre la glace qui serait restée entre les trois amis qui explosèrent de rire avant de se rendre en cours.

/GM/

Ah Gaby, tiens je t'ai pris ton emploi du temps dans la pile.

_**Merci Luna**_

De rien, ça sert à ça les amis non? répliqua la blonde avec un sourire mystérieux. Bon on commence par Etude des Runes, j'ai regardé sur ton emploi du temps t'as la même option que moi, puis métamorphose avec les poussoufles. Je te montre le chemin?

_**Après toi**___

La salle d'Etude des Runes se situait au deuxième étage près de la tour Ouest, un endroit où Gabriel ne s'était jamais rendu auparavant, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Luna qui la trouva sans soucis et entra dans la salle ouverte sans attendre. Gabriel la suivit et reconnu dans l'ensemble des troisièmes années ayant pris la même option que lui la chevelure feu de Ginny Weasley, vers qui Luna se dirigea à peine entrée dans la salle.

Salut Gin! La salua t elle avec un grand sourire que la rouquine lui rendit en lui faisant signe de s'assoir à la même table qu'elle, une petite table ronde pour quatre personnes. Oh Gin' laisse moi te présenté Gabriel; Gaby approches, elle va pas te manger tu sais?

Gabriel, qui était resté en retrait jusqu'alors, s'approcha donc doucement de la table où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles timidement; il ne voulait visiblement pas déranger.

Alors Ginny, voici Gabriel Malefoy et Gabriel elle c'est Ginny Weasley.

Le jeune blond adressa un sourire timide à la rouquine qui fondit complètement et lui adressa un grand sourire en retour.

Oui on s'est déjà vu sur le quai 9 ¾ il me semble; tu sais c'est moi l'idiote qui est rentré en plein dans ta mère! lança Ginny pour briser la glace, ce qui marcha visiblement puisque Gabriel lui fit un sourire amusé en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête. Asseyes toi Gabriel je t'en prie, comme l'a dit Luna je n'ai jamais mangé personne.

Une fois les trois adolescents installés, Ginny entreprit de faire plus ample connaissance avec Gabriel. Le garçon était après tout rentré à Poudlard en troisième année directement ce qui avait de quoi attiser la curiosité de la rouquine.

Tu es donc le petit frère de Draco Malefoy? demanda t elle d'un air détaché.

Gabriel acquiesça une nouvelle fois silencieusement ce qui intrigua un peu plus la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ouvrir la bouche depuis son arrivée dans la salle de cours et trouvait ça quelque peu étrange.

Je suis la petite sœur de Ronald Weasley, admit elle alors avant de rajouter dans une grimace. Nos frères ne s'entendent pas _vraiment_ bien.

Le serdaigle pinça un peu les lèvres devant cette phrase; mais pas d'une manière snob comme Draco avait habitué Ginny et les griffys d'une manière plus générale les années précédentes, non, plutôt d'un air désolé et hésitant.

La plus jeune des Weasley eut alors la surprise que voir Gabriel poser doucement une main sur l'épaule de Luna, qui se tourna vers lui curieuse, avant de se mettre à faire des gestes bizarres avec ses mains. La blonde, elle, semblait voir quelque chose que la rouquine ne saisissait pas dans ses signes bizarres vu qu'elle hocha plusieurs fois de la tête pour montrer son accord. Ginny savait que Luna avait toujours été étrange sur les bords mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy laisser leur enfant faire le clown sans raison.

Tout à fait Gabriel, fit alors Luna d'un air entendu avant de se tourner vers sa camarade qui les contemplaient, elle et son ami, étrangement. Il disait que ce n'était pas parce que vos aînés ne s'entendaient pas qu'il devait en être forcément de même pour vous. Et il a ajouté que personnellement il n'avait rien contre toi.

T'as dit tout ça? s'exclama Ginny surprise alors que le blond acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête.

Oh oui, suis-je bête! s'exclama soudain Luna en se frappant le front de la main. Gabriel peut pas parler comme toi et moi tu vois? Alors il utilise le langage des signes. Moi je le comprends parce que ma mère me l'avait appris donc ça ne me pose pas de soucis.

Ah d'accord! fit alors la griffondor qui comprenait mieux le fait que Luna Louvegood; asociale numéro Une des serdaigles de troisièmes années se soit si vite attachée au nouveau. Eh bien je suppose que cela ne te dérangera pas de nous servir d'interprète le temps que j'apprenne moi-même quelques signes hein Luna?

Aucun problème! répliqua la serdaigle avec un grand sourire avant de signer pour Gabriel _**Ginny est vraiment une fille adorable une fois qu'on la connait n'est ce pas?**_

_**Oui elle a l'air très **__**gentille**__** en effet.**_

/GM/

Pendant que trois troisièmes années effaçaient leurs différences de maison et familiale en cours d'Etude des Runes dans la partie ouest du château de Poudlard, quatre étages en dessous et du côté nord du bâtiment c'était une toute autre histoire.

En effet, comme tous les ans les quatrièmes années des maisons griffondors et serpentards se retrouvés jumelés pour le cours de potions du lundi matin, et comme tous les ans, une tension vive avait été ressenti de part et d'autre du couloir froid et sombre des cachots dès que les deux maisons ennemis si étaient retrouvées.

Heureusement le professeur de potion, le sévère Sévérus Snape, arriva avant qu'un conflit quelconque n'éclate et demanda avec sa «douceur» habituelle aux élèves d'entrer et de s'installer en silence.

Bien, nous sommes reparti pour une nouvelle année, commença alors l'enseignant une fois tous le monde à sa place rouge et or d'un cote, vert et argent de l'autre. Et comme tous les ans je vais tâcher de faire rentrer dans les éponges qui vous servent de cerveau quelques notions en ce qui concerne l'art subtile des potions sans pour autant avoir une ponce d'espoir concernant certains _cas_ de cette classe.

A cette dernière phrase le regard de l'homme en noir s'attarda un moment sur Neville Longdubat qui frémit sous son regard avant de se tourner d'instinct vers la place qu'occupait habituellement Harry Potter et ses deux pots de colle.

Weasley dernier du nom et la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard étaient bien présents à leur place mais pas la Golden Boy de Griffondor ce qui fit lever un sourcil septique à l'ex-mangemort, ex-espion.

Bien que certains d'entre vous semble avoir compris à quel point leur cas était désespéré, renifla dédaigneusement le professeur de potion avant de se tourner vers le tableau noir sur lequel il fit apparaitre des instructions d'un coup de baguette.

Voyons voir si vos cerveaux, pour peut que vous en soyez pourvu, n'ont pas tout oublié pendant les vacances. Vous avez deux heures et cette préparation comptera dans votre moyenne.

/GM/

Hermione tapa d'un air décidé contre la porte de sa directrice de maison en cette fin de sa première journée d'école. Harry n'avait pas prit le train cette année, c'est elle-même qui avait été le dire à sa directrice de maison et elle venait maintenant aux nouvelles pour savoir quand exactement son meilleur ami reviendrait auprès d'elle et de Ronald. Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs pesté toute la journée contre les Dursley, leur promettant milles et une torture s'ils avaient subitement décidé de retirer Harry de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Un «entrer» la sortie de ses pensées et la jeune fille pénétra dans le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose.

Ah Miss Granger, que puis-je pour vous?

Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry professeur? demanda directement la jeune griffondor aux cheveux crépus.

J'ai prévenu le directeur de son absence, il doit être en ce moment même en train de contacter ses relatifs. Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, votre ami sera de retour avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de dire hypogriphe...


	18. REPRISE DE FIC

Reprise de fic

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Ce n'est pas Petite Bulle de Savon qui vous écrit mais son acolyte : Anonyma1. Comme vous l'aurez certainement toutes et tous compris depuis le temps sans updater, Petite Bulle a décidé d'arrêter la fanfiction.

C'est son choix, bien que j'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis elle demeure ferme sur ses positions. Cependant, même si elle n'a plus l'inspiration pour écrire, j'ai réussi à la convaincre que par respect pour vous tous et toutes, chers lecteurs, il fallait que sa fiction Gabriel Malefoy mon frère soit finie. C'est pourquoi elle m'a donné l'autorisation exclusive de la reprendre, ainsi que la trame qu'elle avait imaginée pour cette histoire.

Je reprends donc à mon compte son histoire, je remettrais en ligne ses chapitres déjà rédigé et je continuerai l'histoire à ma sauce certes ais en respectant les grandes les directrice qu'elle a déjà rédigés.

Vous pourrez donc, si vous le souhaiter, retrouver cette histoire sur mon compte, http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 1018792/ anonyma1

Ccelui de petite Bulle sera quant à lui supprimer d'ici à la republication de son histoire sur le mien.

Merci à tous et à toutes

En espérant faire honneur à ce début d'intrigue

A bientôt

Anonyma1


End file.
